Falling From Grace
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Yaoi, MM, some MF, KJ with warning on Tea angst. Please read beginning note on all warnings. Tea gets sick of Kaiba's attitude, and decides to try and teach him a lesson in humility. But when it backfires...who will really get hurt in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

First the Warning note: This story involves Tea 'step-on and kicked aside' angst. If you hate Tea, you will probably love this fic. If you like Tea, you may not like this fic and may want to consider reading a different one. Yet, any possible Tea 'bashing' in this fic I consider all plot-related, and none of it is considered 'senseless'. Tea is kept in the best of character as possible (but maybe with my opinion thrown-in on what I think Tea really is like inside). This fic contains mild language, yaoi, shonen-ai, M/M, M/F, group banging....yet, **none** of the sex scenes mentioned are in detail, all of them are merely implied. The most you'll see from this story is kissing or maybe some 'heavy' petting (this fic mostly concentrates on the plot, not the sex-scenes...sorry). I've titled this fic a Romance/angst....the angst mostly involves Tea.

On to desc: Tea gets sick of Kaiba's constant attitude, and decides to finally teach him a lesson in humility. But when her scheme backfires....who will really get hurt in the end? Yes, it's a K/J pairing. Saying so is kind of a spoiler, but I made an agreement with myself to label all parings, so the readers will know if they want to read it. Because of that, I kinda have to tell you that part. Hope that's not a problem. This story also takes the 'idea' from the old classic movie "Love Potion Number 9". I'm actually surprised to not see any other Yugioh fics out there that ever took this idea, but maybe the movie was just too old to remember.

I do not own Yugioh or anything affiliated with the show. I do not own "Love Potion Number 9", or anything affiliated with the movie or the idea of it.

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Well....if it isn't the friendship girl." Kaiba commented snidely, after Tea had accidentally bumped into him, landing on her behind.

This was not Tea's day. Some rude kid had bumped into her, causing her to run into Kaiba at his locker. But could she atleast get him in sharing the embarrassment, and end up falling down as well? Of course not! Running into him was like running into a brick wall, seeming to be just as hard on the outside as he appeared to be on the inside.

She looked up at him, flashing her angry eyes....but it didn't seem to phase him in the least. Instead, he continued. "Stay out of my breathing space, Gardner! I wouldn't want to catch that cult disease that you seemed to spread to your so-called 'friends'."

"It's not a disease, you jerk!" Tea snapped back. "Only someone like you would compare people caring about each other as some kind of ailment. Why don't you get a clue for a change? Open your eyes and see how much fun it could be with some friends to talk to once in a while. I don't know how many times Yugi tried to be your friend, but all you do is rudely shoot him down, every time!"

"That's because he doesn't get the picture....the same as you. But let me try it one more time, so maybe even someone with your brain capacity might understand.…and I emphasize 'might'. I. Don't. Want. Your. Friendship!" Kaiba snarled.

Each word he muttered, Tea flinched back from him. She couldn't help it....he could be down-right scary, when he wanted to be. For a moment, she thought he was getting angry with her, but once again he was giving a snide smirk now at her, seeming to be amused. 'Is he angry or just making fun of me? God, I hate trying to read this guy....he's so confusing!'

Kaiba then added, "Besides....even if out of some miracle I was somehow sucked in to your groupies little hypnotic spell, which wont happen, why would I ever want to be associating with such a loser ditz as yourself?" Not even giving her a chance to answer, he closed his locker, turned, and began to walk away.

"Huh? Ditz?? Who are you calling a ditz!?" She cried out, but his form was already being lost by the crowd. "What kind of jerk doesn't even show some manners to a girl, after making her fall!!" She snapped out loud, shaking her fists. "Come back here and face me, you big coward!!"

Of course, by this time, she was making people look at her weird after making a scene, and seeming to be shouting at no one. Tea dropped her head in embarrassment, and she muttered, "Jerk....god, I hate that guy!"

-------------------------------

It was later that Tea was getting out of school. The others caught up to her, as Yugi called out, "Hey Tea, wait up!"

"I can't today Yugi, I have dance practice." Tea said.

Joey gave a snicker, saying, "Well, watch yer back, Tea....you wouldn't want anymore run-ins with moneybags!"

Tea instantly froze, and turned around in surprise, asking, "Oh my god....how did you know about that?"

Tristan was trying not to laugh, but Joey didn't even try to hold back his amusement. "Well, just about the whole school knows about it, Tea. They said you were like yelling to no one a good half hour after he was gone...."

Tea's face turned totally red, snapping, "It wasn't a half hour! Maybe five minutes, max!"

Everyone flew back from her bellowing voice, as they held out their hands defensively. Tristan cried out, "Hey, take it easy! We're on your side!"

She then dropped to her knees, holding her hands over her face, muttering, "Oh god, that was so embarrassing....I can't believe the whole school saw that!"

"Yeah, well if I were there, I would uh made him pay for it!" Joey snapped, putting on a macho pose.

Tea looked angry, saying, "You know, sometime I wish there was just some way that someone would stick it to him good, just to teach him a lesson!"

"Tea....that's not nice." Yugi said, surprised by her comment.

"Well, he deserves it, Yugi. He doesn't even treat 'you' nice, and you've got to be the nicest kid in school!" Tea said.

Yugi smiled sheepishly, replying, "Well....thanks, really. But you know Kaiba, that's just the way he is."

"But it's not right, Yugi!" Tea cried.

Yugi sighed, saying, "You might be right, Tea....but wishing something bad to happen to a person isn't good, either. Nothing good could come from wishing bad things on someone. Besides Tea, you're a nice person....I know deep down you don't actually mean that."

'The hell I don't!' Tea thought, but smiled at Yugi. "Oh, Yugi....you're such a nice guy. Where would we all be without you?" Deciding to make Yugi feel better, she added, "I guess you're right. I really wouldn't want anything bad to happen to anyone....even Kaiba." It was an outright lie, but Yugi didn't have to know that.


	2. Chapter 2

**YUGIOH**

Falling from Grace

Chapter 2.

Tea was walking by herself on her way to dance class. As she did, she was passing by the museum and looked towards it. 'Hmm....I wonder if Ishizu is still doing those displays at the museum.' She thought to herself. 'Oh well. It doesn't matter....I better go before I'm late to my class!'

Tea began to walk away from the museum, but she stopped and looked back over at it, once again. Even though she felt she was going to be late if she went there, she had the unusual urge to go see her. It was the part of her that was absolutely fed up with Kaiba. She was totally humiliated from him in class today, and it wasn't the first time, either. She was tired of his stuck-up 'I'm great' attitude all the time, and if there was any way to get back at him....

'....well, Ishizu 'was' a holder of that necklace, right?' She thought. 'She probably can't do anything, anyway. I'll just ask, then quickly leave....that's all. Yugi wouldn't have to know about it.'

Tea headed to the museum, and went inside. She wandered around for a bit, looking at the various items before finally finding the unauthorized pathway she and Yugi followed the last time they were there. 'Well....she shouldn't be too angry if I head down here, I think. After all, I was all ready there before with Yugi.' She thought, and headed down.

She went downstairs, through the door, and into the room with the ancient Egyptian stone slabs. 'There it is.' She thought, and headed closer....looking it over. On the one side of the 1st stone slab was an depiction of Yugi as the pharaoh. Then on the other side was the picture of the high priest battling him. "Kaiba." She muttered with disdain.

Tea began to fume again just thinking about him, and rambled out, "What a jerk! As if it's not bad enough, he even has to be the reincarnation of some powerful cool guy from the past! Why is he always supposed to be so important! It's not fair!!"

"Is that what troubles you, Tea?" A woman's voice asked behind her.

She whirled around, gasping in surprise to see Ishizu literally right behind her. "Oh, uh....hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I was just....looking." Tea lowered her head, feeling kind of awkward blurting out things like that, with Ishizu over-hearing.

"It is not wise allowing hate to control you, Tea. Surely, you have witnessed what happens from my own brother, when hate begins to rule a person." Ishizu said, in a way trying to warn her.

Tea began to get angry hearing this, snapping, "I'm not letting hate rule me! That's crazy! I have great friends, and love them all....and we share a strong bond that I don't think any other person could ever truly experience. I'm not hateful!"

When Ishizu didn't answer, Tea turned away, as she began to ramble, "It's just....it's just so not fair that Kaiba can wander around with his 'I'm better than everyone else' attitude, and step on people like....like, like my friends!"

"You mean like you?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean...." Tea looked confused now, saying, "I don't know what I mean. I just wish....I wish there was something I could do to make him pay for being so cold and cruel all the time. Maybe, make him....I dunno, 'feel' somehow!"

"Like towards you?" Ishizu asked.

"Yeah! Then after he was on his hands and knees to me, I could just snub 'my' nose at him for a change! Ha! Yeah, take that, Kaiba! See how you like it!" Tea said, thinking about it, out loud.

"That sounds cruel." Ishizu said.

Tea turned around to face Ishizu now, snapping, "It's nothing any different than how he treats us!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Ishizu stated.

"But how's he ever gonna learn, if he's always getting away with it!" Tea retorted. She then hesitated, and asked, "You....you can do something to help me, can't you?"

Ishizu hesitated, then turned away. "After the tournament, neither Millennium Item worked anymore for me or my brother, Tea. We no longer have those powers. I'm afraid I can't help you...."

This made Tea down-trodden. She was about to nod and walk away, when a voice called out, "That's not entirely true, sister....why don't you tell her the truth?"

Both looked over, as the male figure approached. "Marik." Ishizu called out. "This does not concern you, brother."

"Doesn't it? Tea asked for our help....the least we could do is help her." Marik said, turning to Tea.

Tea looked uncertain, staring almost fearfully at Marik. He smiled, saying to her, "I know you and your friends probably still don't trust me, after all I have done. I understand....I don't blame you in the least, Tea. You have every right to hate me."

"Oh, no....I don't hate you." Tea said, though still looking uncertain.

Marik smiled nicely at her, saying, "How about I make it up to you? Helping you is the least I could do, after all I have done. You said you want to seek out revenge against Seto Kaiba....make him feel the harsh pain of humiliation and rejection. I can do that for you, if that's what you want."

"Brother, no! The risks involved....nothing good could come of it!" Ishizu warned him.

"I don't understand....what is it? What can you do?" Tea asked.

"It's a simple thing, really. Though we can no longer summon powerful magic's, we can still create certain potions. One of those would be....a love potion." Marik told her.

It took a good minute for the information to absorb into Tea. But as it did, Tea suddenly cheered out, "Yeah!!"

Ishizu was only all the more wary of this, as she watched Tea's reaction. 'Nothing good could come of this, at all....'

* * *

Narr's note: For me, I had to admit it was kind of strange having the story line so focused on Tea in the beginning (I normally have Kaiba as the main character in almost all the stories I write). When I originally decided to write this fic, I decided to make a story show the readers the type of person I thought 'friendship girl's' true colors really were. I always saw her outward attitude as so fake, it makes you ill just listening to it. So, I guess it kind of starts out with her as the main focus. But as the fic continues along, Kaiba and Joey will start to become a lot more strongly involved in it. But to be honest, Tea actually is the main character for this story.

Another first for 'me' for this particular story, is that Marik is shown a lot more in this fic. Normally, I never mention Marik....you'd be lucky to find him in one of my fics at all. So, for those Marik fans out there, you'll be pleased to see him in this story. And I tried to keep him as true to form as I could. Many people write Marik as an outward psycho, which is understandable....I think he is, too. But since he came out claiming to be this 'reformed good guy' (after Yugi defeated him), I decided Marik is more now like....a closet psycho. His true colors are still there, but he atleast 'pretends' to be nicer than he did before.


	3. Chapter 3

**YUGIOH**

Falling from Grace

Chapter 3.

Tea had long missed dance-class today, watching for hours as Marik pain-stakenly mixed the different ingredients to make this potion, with the help of Odion at his side. Ishizu watched at the side lines, but only continued to try to warn Tea not to do this....that this solution could only bring pain and misery.

But Tea wouldn't listen, now so intent to 'stick it to Kaiba'. She couldn't see any harm in it. Infact, all she could imagine was Kaiba groveling at 'her' feet for a change, as she laughed and pushed him away like nothing....picturing the guy crying. 'Oh, yeah! Life would be good....real good!'

The potion was now complete, as Marik carefully handed her the sealed vile. "Now you must listen to my instructions very carefully, and remember them well. For if you do something wrong, there can be dire consequences!"

Tea was all ears, worried about what could possibly go wrong now, wondering if Ishizu was right.

"This vial has no taste, no smell, and cannot be detected under the most scientific of methods....the reason being, is that it's magic in nature." Marik told her.

Tea's eyes widened in fascination and awe.

"This vial must be placed into the drink of the person you are planning to use this against. You must use the whole thing, or you may not get the right effect." Marik continued to warn her.

"Uh....does that mean if he doesn't drink the whole glass...." Tea began to ask.

"No." Marik stopped her, mid-stream. "All it will require is one sip for it to take effect. But if the whole thing's not used, you will dilute it's potency, causing unpredictable side-effects....perhaps even the reverse effect of what you want."

"Oh." Tea looked unsure hearing that. 'Great, I could have Kaiba hate me even more!'

"There is more." Marik added. "As soon as he takes a drink of the potion, the person you want him to fall for must be the first person he first sets his eyes upon. If it's not you, than whoever else he looks at will be the person. This potion is meant to be permanent, so *be careful*!"

Tea swallowed, taking the potion with shaky hands.

Marik smiled, saying, "Don't drop it....such an item isn't easily replaceable. And make sure not to accidentally drink it yourself, or you will come victim to it's power."

Tea nodded, quickly shoving it in her purse. She turned, ready to run off, but was stopped by Ishizu. "Please Tea....think long and hard on this before you make such a decision. Once you make it, you may never be able to undo it."

Tea nodded, and ran off.

After Tea was gone, Ishizu looked down at her brother, asking, "Why, brother? Why did you do this?"

Marik smiled back, saying, "What better way for a person to learn their lesson, than the hard way?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

All night, Tea tossed and turned from various dreams and nightmares from that potion she was given. Some dreams showed her plan coming true and Kaiba turning into a sorrowful victim of her revengeful delight. Others were nightmares, with Kaiba happening to look and see the most popular model in school....then both of them ganging together against her. Another one was her accidentally drinking it, and coming a hopeless victim to Kaiba's whims. And finally, another dream was that she didn't pour the whole thing, and he grew a second head....becoming some kind of monster!

Morning came, as she leapt up screaming, "Get away, you two-headed freak!!" But she looked around to see it was just her bedroom. She sighed, saying, "Thank god, it was just a dream."

Thinking through her dreams, she finally decided. "That's it....Yugi and Ishizu are both right. It's wrong to wish for bad things on people....even Kaiba. I'm not doing it. Besides....what's the chance of ending up in a position where I could pour something into his drink without him noticing, anyway? And at the same time not have anyone else around to look at, besides me? It's impossible....I might as well just give up on the whole idea. It was stupid to begin with."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As if fate itself was playing a cruel joke on Tea, that event had indeed come right in front of her face....like the hand of temptation, offering her her heart's desire.


	4. Chapter 4

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 4.

It was study hall, and coincidentally....it was flu season in the early spring. Many people were out that day. Though Tea still had a lot of people in her other classes, study hall was practically deserted. The only people in her class this period was herself, Seto Kaiba, and Ms. Finster the teacher.

The idea of Tea slipping Kaiba the potion again came to mind, with so few people in the class. But quickly Tea reasoned with herself, thinking, 'Forget it, Tea. It's not like he's going to be drinking something during study hall, anyway.'

To assure herself of that, Tea glanced over at him....and noticed that Kaiba had a cup of steaming hot coffee with him. 'Oh, great!' She thought, feeling miserable.

But she shook it off, insisting, 'Well....there's no way of doing it, anyway. I mean, the teacher's in class with us, too! It's not like I can just get up and pour this thing in his coffee, without the teacher noticing!'

At that moment, Ms. Finster sneezed and got up, saying, "If you two don't mind, I'm going to head to the teacher's lounge for this period. This cold is absolutely killing me. And since there's only two people here anyway, and during study hall no less, I'm sure you two can handle it on your own."

Tea was in a state of panic, and was about to cry out, 'Noo!', in some mad way of keeping her here, so the temptation wouldn't be there. But Kaiba beat her to it, saying, "Fine." Never losing sight of the laptop screen, as he continued to type.

The teacher got up, with Kleenex in hand, and headed out the door. Now it was just the two of them. Tea gulped, trying to think up another excuse to not do this....and she thought of one. 'Well, this is Kaiba! It's not like I can just dump something into his coffee without him noticing. I mean, even if I tried to distract him, he got the eyes of a hawk....he notices everything! He'd probably think I was trying to poison him or something. Nope, can't do it....no chance. I'll, just have to....'

At that second, Kaiba got up from his seat and headed to the door. As he was doing this, she observed all his books, suitcase, laptop, and yes....hot coffee was still sitting there in it's place. 'Oh my god, where is he going?' She thought in a panic.

Unconsciously, she didn't even realize the question began to even pour out of her mouth, as she asked, "Where are you going?"

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, and glanced down at Tea. "Bathroom." He said automatically. He then added quickly, "Not that it's any of your business." Rudely snapping at her just as an added touch.

He didn't want her thinking he was being nice, after all. The last thing he'd do is give the friendship cultist any false hope that he was trying to be 'friendly'.

He turned back to leave, but paused. Kaiba then looked back over at his things, then at her. With a scowl on his face, he moved to where she sat, and leaned down on her desk with both hands, practically nose to nose.

His death glare at her was frightening, scaring Tea nearly to death as she wondered why he was suddenly showing any attention to her at all. She quickly got her reason though, as he hissed, "If I see the slightest item moved on my desk when I get back, due to your childish tampering....especially my laptop, I 'will' make you pay. Got it, Gardner??"

She swallowed in fear from the threat. Normally, she would get outright defensive from him even thinking she would do such a stupid thing. But since she had been considering it, it felt like he had reached in, grabbed a hold of her soul with his hand, and was then reading it out loud to her.

Tea looked so frightened, Kaiba couldn't help but be amused by it. He leaned back up off her desk. Then with a smirk, he snorted, "Hmph....stupid woman..." He then headed towards the door.

"Stupid?" She asked, suddenly angry. "Hey! Who are you calling....." But as she began to question him, the door was rudely slammed in her face, as Kaiba walked out.

"Ooooh!" Tea cried out in anger. She then looked over at his cup with an almost evil glare, and snapped, "You want to be that way? Fine! You deserve this, anyway!"

Tea got up, and headed to his coffee cup, pulling out the potion given to her by Marik, and pouring in every last drop. "We'll see how high and mighty you are after you have a sip of this, ya big jerk!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba came back minutes later, as she was quietly writing in her book trying desperately to keep the cocky smirk off her face....but failing miserably. He glared at her suspiciously, then headed to his seat. Immediately, he looked over everything, to make sure nothing appeared to be touched or tampered with. Sure enough, everything seemed to be in order. He even smelled his coffee for safe measure, to make sure she didn't pee in it or something disgusting.

At first, Tea was worried that maybe he suspected. But when he didn't find anything and went back to typing, she realized that wasn't the case. 'Okay, Tea....breath. All he has to do is take a sip of the coffee. As soon as he does that, I'll head over there and get his attention to look up at me!'

She couldn't help but be nervous over this, but she couldn't honestly see any chance of it going wrong....her plan would be perfect. Then when this was all done, it would be Kaiba that played the fool!

It didn't take very long in-between his typing that he took a sip. He then put the coffee back down, and continued to type.

'Did it work? Did it affect him?' She wondered.

Again, as if on cue, she noticed Kaiba suddenly hesitate from his work. He placed his hand to his head, as if he had suddenly suffered from a momentary dizzy spell. But right after, he shook it off and went back to his work.

'That's my cue!' She thought, all giddy from what was about to happen. 'Nothing could go wrong....Kaiba will be paying big time for being such a jerk!' Tea carefully headed over to Kaiba's desk, until she was right in front of it.

Kaiba didn't seem to even notice her and continued to type, staring into the screen of his laptop. "Ahem." She muttered, clearing her throat, trying to get his attention. 'Gee....can he become attracted to an inanimate object?' She suddenly wondered. 'What if he's fallen in love with his laptop??'

"Get lost, Gardner." Kaiba muttered, still not bothering to look up, as he continued to type.

'Oooh, he can be so thick, sometimes! The least he could do is look at me!' She thought. But how was she going to make him look up? Not the greatest thinker in the world, Tea blurted out the first thing that came to mind, saying, "I am not leaving, until you atleast look at me, right now!" 'Uh....that sounded almost too obvious.' She thought, and added, "You can atleast show that much decency to the person trying to talk to you!"

'There, now it only sounded like I was trying to force manners into him.' Tea thought.

Kaiba scoffed at her comment though, still not looking up, as he continued to type on his laptop, muttering, "Gardner....what makes you think you're even worth acknowledging?"

Tea was fuming now, thinking, 'What would make him look up at me? What?' So Tea suddenly snapped, "Coward! Afraid to even face a helpless woman!"

Kaiba stopped typing. As if in slow motion, she could see his head starting to turn, about to face her. 'Here we go....Kaiba's toast!' Tea thought, all giddy. She never even seen the door open behind her, too focused on the moment at hand.

And that's when Tea's world fell flat on her face. Before she knew what had happened, she was protectively pushed aside, by her 'hero' saying, "Don't worry Tea, I'll handle this prick!"


	5. Chapter 5

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 5.

Tea snapped back to reality, muttering, "Joey?" 'No! What's he doing here??' She thought in a sudden panic. But she couldn't even react fast enough to try and shove him out of the way, and Kaiba....

When Kaiba looked up, his eyes met Joey. Tea put her hand in front of her mouth in panic. 'Oh, no! This doesn't mean what I think it means....does it?' She thought.

Joey snapped, "Now listen here, Kaiba! No way am I going to let you pick on my friends, you got that?"

Tea was holding her breath, waiting for Kaiba to say something....anything. But Kaiba didn't say a word. He was staring at Joey, but he didn't speak. His mouth opened just slightly. And as usual, Tea couldn't identify what Kaiba was feeling at all. Maybe he didn't think Joey was worthy of acknowledging, either.

"Hey, you listening to me, Kaiba? You getting this through that thick skull of yours?" Joey asked.

There was another slight pause of nothing. Finally, he blinked a couple times. Then, as if someone had turned a switch on Kaiba's brain, he suddenly got up quite abrupt and packed his things, muttering, "I don't have time for this." And marched out the door at a rather fast pace.

"Yeah, that's right, rich boy....you just keep on walking!" Joey spat out after him. He then turned to Tea, chuckling, "I sure showed him, didn't I?"

"Joey....what are you doing here?" Tea asked. "How did you even know the both of us were in here?"

"Well actually, I was walking by the door and I can see through the window. It looked like you two were arguing again. I knew how upset he made you the last time, so I came in to stick up for you. After all, that's what friends are for, right??" Joey asked, flashing her a smile.

Tea felt downright disgusted at herself. She was supposed to be the "friendship girl", keeping them together and showing 'them' what friends were for. Instead, she was here plotting horrendous things towards Kaiba....hardly a friendly thing to do. It took Joey to jump out of nowhere and defend her, to realize what she had been doing.

'Oh, god....what have I done?' She thought, feeling terribly guilty. Then if the potion worked, this would mean that Kaiba was technically in-love with Joey. Not that she cared about Kaiba's feelings....she was more worried about how this might affect Joey.

'Wait a minute!' She then thought. 'He didn't act any different....he was just as cold as usual. Maybe nothing happened....maybe it only works for guys and girls.' Tea then smiled, relaxing....that had to be it. Because it was Joey, it must have canceled out the effects....and Tea was actually grateful to know that. Nothing happened, no one got hurt.

And with that thought in mind, Tea smiled and gave Joey a big hug, saying, "Thanks, Joey....you really are something!"

"Hey, thanks Tea. Besides, I can't take all the credit. You taught me just about everything I know, when it comes to friends."

At that moment, the bell rang. Joey then said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Tea agreed, and she packed up, ready to go. As they left the room, Joey muttered, "You know, the least moneybags could of have done was take his coffee with him. And I always thought the jerk was a neat-freak. He's just as big a slob as us."

As they left the room, they ran into Tristan going the other way. Joey muttered, "Hey Tristan, where you going? School's over, you know. Aint ya coming with us?"

"I'll catch up with you." Tristan said in a hurry. "I left my homework paper in the room last period and it's probably already been thrown-out. Oh, shit! There's the janitor....I gotta go. Seeya!" In a quick hurry, he hustled into the room Tea just came from.

"Good luck!" Joey said, continuing down the hall with Tea. "Come on, let's go catch up with Yugi."

"I'm right with you." Tea smiled, as they headed down the hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba had left school early that day, heading right into his limo and ordering the driver to take him to work.

"But, Mr. Kaiba....shouldn't we be picking Master Mokuba up first?" The driver asked.

"We're leaving early enough. After you drop me off, you can pick him up, yourself. Tell him....something came up. I'll pick him up tomorrow." Kaiba told the driver from the comm. link in the limo. He pushed the button again, closing the link, and sat back trying to breath.

Kaiba couldn't understand it. What happened back there? What was wrong with him? It felt like one glance at the mutt succeeded in instantly shattering the walls that protected his heart....forcing him to see something that was forever kept at bay. Even though he quickly rebuilt those walls, once again hiding himself away form the world....the damage was all ready done, and refused to be ignored.

Since that moment, he noticed there was something about Joey....something different, something amazing. And Kaiba wanted it, though he had no idea why.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the next day at school, when Yugi and the others were heading down the hall towards their first period class. As they did, Joey asked, "Hey guys, did anyone see Tristan today, or yesterday after school?"

"No, Joey....why?" Yugi asked.

"Well....normally Tristan comes to hang with us at the game shop. And when he doesn't show, I normally run into him, heading home. But last night, that didn't happen. I was just wondering what's up, is all." Joey stated.

"Well, maybe you should ask him." Tea said, pointing towards him, as soon as they got in the doorway of their class to see him. Tristan was already sitting in his seat, ready for class. Infact, his elbows were on the table, leaning his chin on his hands, and having the most spaced-out look on his face.

Joey observed Tristan, thinking out loud, "You know....he looks kinda sick."

"Maybe that's why we didn't see him, Joey." Yugi pointed out.

They took their seats, as Joey asked, "Hey Tristan....you okay?"

"Oh, yeah...." Tristan sighed. "I'm wonderful....never been better in the whole world."

"Huh? Hey, what's wrong with you?" Joey asked.

Tristan looked over at Joey, with this big ass grin on his face. "Yesterday, I ended up meeting the person of my dreams. It's fate, I tell ya. I know it's the one!"

"You're kidding!" Yugi exclaimed, as all three leaned in to Tristan to find out who it was.

"The suspense is killing us, Tristan! Who is she?" Joey asked.

"Mr. Gumcruff, the janitor...." Tristan grinned, dreamily.

All three back up, crying out in fear, "Yaaahhh!!"

"That aint funny, ya jerk!" Joey snapped.

"Who's joking? I know it's weird....I mean, he's a guy. But I'm sure it can work out." Tristan insisted.

"He's not just a guy, Tristan. He's an *80* year old guy!" Joey exclaimed.

(to be continued next chapter....)


	6. Chapter 6

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 6.

Yugi was hushing for Joey to keep it down. Thanks to Joey's loud mouth, some of the people in class were starting to look at them strangely, after Joey practically blurted out Tristan's new and unusual interest.

While Yugi was quieting down Joey, Tea was trying to understand this with Tristan, herself. 'It doesn't make any sense. I mean, of all the people Tristan would want to be with....Mr. Gumcruff? The school janitor? Why would he suddenly have the crazy idea that he's in love with him?'

Tea wondered why Tristan would choose to like some old man. He didn't appear to be that irrational last time she saw him. Infact, as she dwelled on that moment yesterday with Tristan rushing to get his things from the classroom....a sudden thought flashed in her head. A thought of the janitor going into the room to clean where she had just come from, and Tristan going in there, too. Plus, Joey mentioning that Kaiba left his coffee in the room....it suddenly all spelled disaster. She gasped in panic, then thought, 'Naw....Tristan wouldn't drink some other person's coffee, would he? That's just crazy!'

"Dude....what are you on? Have you been drinking? Did you maybe take some weird pills, when you saw him or something?" Joey joked.

"No!" Tristan snapped back. Then thinking back, he muttered, "Although, there was someone's coffee there I took a sip out of. It was good....still hot, too."

Joey laughed, "Ha ha....you drank Kaiba's coffee."

Tea was about to have a heart attack. 'Oh my god! Oh my god! He drank it! And now, Tristan's in love with some old fart!' Tea thought in dread. But then another thought hit her. 'Wait a minute....but they're both guys. Why did that work? And, and....if that worked, then that would also mean....'

Tea suddenly paled, realizing what that meant....then slowly glanced back behind her, to Kaiba's table. She never even thought of looking at him before, since she was totally convinced it didn't work and put it behind her. Sure enough, Kaiba was not ignoring the world like he normally did. He was....staring at Joey.

'Oh, no!' She thought. 'What have I done? This is a disaster!'

At that moment, Kaiba suddenly glanced Tea's way, catching that she was looking at him, and quickly went to back to his work pretending nothing was wrong or different. She stared at him another moment, looking for signs that he was going through anything similar to Tristan. Tristan was so overwhelmed with love, he might as well have been floating through the air.

'So, why isn't Kaiba acting that way?' Tea thought.

Kaiba then glanced back up, noticing Tea was still staring at him, and gave her a cold death glare.

She blinked, realizing she was staring, and quickly looked away. 'God, how can he be so heartless! How can he just sit there and pretend he doesn't care, like that? He probably doesn't....I doubt that jerk even has a heart!'

She chanced one more glance at him to see he was once again focused only on work, then she turned to her own books. 'Then again....he was staring at Joey. He 'has' to feel something!'

Tea decided that maybe someone as cold as Kaiba was still affected, just not as strongly as Tristan since he was naturally so cold and uncaring. And with that decision, she shrugged off the worry about Kaiba all together. 'It's not me he looked at, but still....he is feeling something, and towards Joey. Maybe being in love with the person he can't stand and picks on all the time is poetic justice, after all.'

Pleased that Kaiba would get what he deserved and no longer feeling guilty about it, she tried to focus on the real problem. Because she didn't think about the coffee still being there for anyone to grab and drink, one of her friends was now suffering. 'I can't believe I did that. I gotta do something to help. Maybe....maybe I can go back to Marik and ask him. Maybe he can help reverse it or something....'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After school, Tea again was prepared to run out on her friends. Yugi called, "Hey Tea, where are you going, this time?"

"I....I....I'm sorry Yugi, but....something came up. I have to go. But I'll try and make it to the game shop later, okay? Seeya!" Not giving them a chance to argue or make her feel even guiltier, Tea immediately ran off.

Yugi looked rather down-trodden for Tea leaving them again. He understood dance practice, but she didn't even offer him a reason this time. And earlier today, he also heard some of the other girls from dance class mention that Tea skipped out the day she said she had practice.

'If she's not going to dance class, then where would she be going?' Yugi thought. He looked down at his shoes, beginning to wonder if it was another guy in her life.

"Hey, Yugi....is it me, or is something weird going on, lately?" Joey asked.

"I....I dunno, Joey. I guess you could say that." Yugi said. "I just wonder where Tea's going." Yugi muttered.

"That's what I mean! Tea starts disappearing, and then Tristan starts thinking he likes that gross old janitor. I mean, what's up with that?" Joey exclaimed. "Tristan's not even gay! Well....as far as I know."

"Does that bother you?" Yugi suddenly asked.

"Tristan falling for some weird old dude? Yeah, why wouldn't it?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled, adding, "No....I mean if he's gay."

There was a long pause, as Joey looked away. "No....I guess not. It's just kinda weird, you know? I mean, you think you know someone...."

After another pause, Joey then turned back, saying, "Naw, I really don't think that's it, Yug. I mean....I knew Tristan since 'forever'. But, the fact that he likes some nasty looking shriveled up guy that could be his grandfather! No....'great' father! That's just wrong...."

Yugi chuckled at that. "Maybe he just hit his head on something. Hey, there's Kaiba!" Yugi suddenly added, noticing Kaiba leaving school. They both turned to see him heading straight to his limo, as usual. Well....maybe moving a little quicker than usual. Perhaps he was in a hurry....

Yugi also played his typical self to try and be friends, as he started to head over to him, with Joey in tow following loyally from behind. Yugi called out, "Kaiba, wait up!" As he approached.

Kaiba froze with his hand on the handle, but didn't look over. He didn't have to....he knew Joey was with him. Since yesterday, he had been constantly fighting with himself....but Joey's face would not leave his mind. He was lucky if he managed an hour of sleep last night. He was a mess inside....and couldn't even figure out why. All he knew was somehow the Mutt was to blame.

These were the times Kaiba was grateful for being so proficient at hiding himself from the world, and not wearing his heart on his sleeve for all to see. The last thing he would allow himself to do was to act like some clueless teenager.

Yugi stopped near Kaiba, saying, "Um....sorry. I know you're busy Kaiba, but I was wondering if you'd have time that....maybe you could stop by at the game shop, sometime. Of course, Mokuba would be invited, too....if you wanted to...."

Kaiba didn't answer. He was still looking at the door handle of the limo, while trying desperately to will his hand to open the door and quickly escape.

"Hey, Kaiba! He's talking to ya! The least you could do is listen!" Joey snapped.

....it was like music to his ears. He couldn't resist the call and glanced over at them....at Joey. Joey had that glare on his face, daring Kaiba to say something to him, as he usually did. Normally, Kaiba couldn't stand that attitude, as Joey dared to look at him like some kind of equal. Kaiba always had the urge to put Joey in his place, force him to see that Kaiba was indeed his better, since Joey was too stupid to see it, himself.

And still....Kaiba had the urge to put Joey in his place, but his reasons were now changing. The thought of Joey snarling like a dog with that mop golden hair and those shining eyes....the look was so endearing, how could he resist not wanting to join in the dance? But at the same time, he hated what Joey was doing to him....was making him feel. He wanted all the more to break Joey, as if that would somehow cure him of this new ailment.

Kaiba moved from the door handle, and walked towards them....never taking his eyes off of Joey. Glaring hatefully at the mutt, he snapped, "What is this? Yugi speaks, and the world should stop and listen?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Joey snapped back. "After all he's done for you, you owe him that much!"

At Joey's response, Yugi looked over at Joey, not expecting his answer. That wasn't right....he wanted Kaiba to see this as an offer of friendship, not a debt to be paid. And more-so....their approach towards Kaiba was all ready getting out of hand, and they just got there. The way the confrontation all ready began with Kaiba and Joey, Yugi was beginning to worry that perhaps another fight might break out between them....something he should have expected to happen. And if that occurred....then how would little Yugi stop that, without the help of his other friends??

* * *

Narr: Next chapter will begin the clash of Kaiba vs. Joey....something I think any decent K/J fanfic story cannot do without. And since there's been so much Tea in the K/J story anyway, it was probably about time they got their turn.


	7. Chapter 7

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 7.

Kaiba glared daggers at Joey. After a long pause of staring into those deep hazel pools, he turned away from Joey, staring down at Yugi. "So....is that what this is, Yugi? Are you finally calling on your debt?"

"What??" Yugi asked, wide-eyed.

"That's right, moneybags! Pay up!" Joey snapped.

"Joey, stop it!" Yugi cried, upset from that. Joey gave Yugi a sad puppy look, not understanding.

Yugi turned back to Kaiba, saying, "No, that's not true, Kaiba. You don't owe me anything. We're friends....and friends look out for each other."

"Hmph." Kaiba snorted, annoyed. "You're starting to sound like that pathetic cheerleader, Gardner!" 'Speaking of which, where is she?' He wondered, realizing she wasn't among them.

It bothered him earlier having Gardner catch him staring at Joey....in fact, it bothered him enough to make him quickly look back at his laptop in fear, instead of actually giving her some snide remark. Only after he recovered, did he realize she was still watching him.

He gave her the worst glare possible, but it still pissed him off to no end. Why was she staring? Why was she looking at him so strangely? Did she realize he was looking at Joey, and why? Could she have sensed his weakness?

"She aint pathetic, Kaiba....she's our friend!" Joey barked, snapping Kaiba from his thoughts back to Joey. Too bad....and for a moment, his brain actually took a break from constantly thinking of him.

He turned to Joey again, saying, "She's a pathetic loser....just like her friends, especially one particular friend who's probably wanted by the pest control management."

"What did you say ta me!!" Joey snapped, growling and hands balling into fists.

Kaiba couldn't help but find it amusing that Joey automatically assumed Kaiba was talking about him, even though his name wasn't even mentioned in that remark....he had him trained well.

But Yugi was becoming panicked. Normally there was Tea and Tristan to help keep Joey from Kaiba. But Yugi was all alone….there was no way he could hold Joey back.

"Joey, let's just go." Yugi said, trying to hide his concern.

"No way, Yugi! Kaiba aint getting away with that crap!" Joey snapped.

Kaiba smirked, enjoying every bit of it. Yet, he was still unconsciously struggling with himself, trying to figure out if he liked upsetting the Mutt out of personal revenge, or personal enjoyment. "What are you going to do about it, Mutt....bark at me? You really should get your pets in better control, Yugi. Try a collar sometime....and a leash."

"Why you...."

"And a muzzle wouldn't hurt, either...." Kaiba added, despite the warning flashes in Joey's eyes.

"That's it!" Joey snapped, lunging at Kaiba and taking a swing.

"Joey!" Yugi cried out, trying to grab for Joey to pull him back....too late, he already charged.

Kaiba easily side-stepped Joey, tripping him....making him to fall to the ground. Despite the humiliating landing, Joey pulled himself back up, refusing to give up. Yugi was crying out, hoping his words would stop Joey. But neither Joey nor Kaiba was listening, anymore. It was like they were in their own little world

Unconsciously, Joey had noticed the subtle changes in Kaiba. How couldn't he? He had watched the rich CEO's every move, ever since he started seeing Kaiba as his nemesis. Kaiba normally looked at him with indifferent amusement, or cold hatred. This wasn't quite the same. Kaiba's eyes still showed a hate, but it was a hot burning hate, different from the cold iceberg he normally saw in them. And still, there was more....an odd glint in his eyes seemed to dance as they watched Joey's every fumble. What was it? What was different?

But at the time, Joey was too angry to care. He was tired of Kaiba always looking down at him like he was at some lower level than the great CEO. As far as Joey was concerned, no matter how Kaiba felt....they were equal, and he would prove it to him, one way or another. He would beat Kaiba, no matter what he had to do to win.

Joey continued to try and find some weak area that he could use against Kaiba, but he was totally guarded. 'Maybe I can psyche him out.' Joey finally thought. Suddenly, Joey stopped in mid-stride, pointing behind everyone, as he asked, "Hey, what the hell is Mokuba doing here?"

To Joey's surprise....it worked. Kaiba was already feeling guilty for not picking Mokuba up yesterday. And now because he was playing with this dog, he was probably late to pick him up. Maybe Mokuba got sick of waiting, and came to see what took him. Kaiba turned to see Mokuba....and found nothing but the limo.

Too late for Kaiba to recover quickly enough....Joey charged into him, slamming Kaiba hard onto the ground with Joey still on top of him. At that point, Joey wanted to go full-swing and belt him in the face just for safe measures. But Yugi's words finally caught his attention....atleast enough to make him feel guilty.

Joey knew he pulled a dirty move. If he threw a punch while Kaiba was down, Yugi would be pissed for hurting him....even if he did deserve it. Plus, it's one thing to get a clean shot....another for exploiting Kaiba's personal concern for his brother. And one thing Kaiba never did to Joey was use his own sister against him. So, Joey held back from doing that, simply enjoying the slight victory of getting him down. Joey also decided to try and grab for his wrists in order to pin him down too, if just to prove he won.

"Ha....who's the dog now?" Joey snapped.

Kaiba had already quickly recovered from Joey's hit, inwardly cursing himself for letting himself fall for that, knowing he got what he deserved. But he also noticed Joey was stupid enough to hold back, when he had the chance to hit him while he was down. There was no way Joey was going to pin him, though....he was taller, and stronger. Yet, the feeling of Joey on him like this was fogging up his mind, which he was fighting about as much as he was with Joey, at this moment.

"You are, Bonkotsu!" Kaiba spat out. Joey was doing a good job at using his own weight to try and keep Kaiba down. But with just a little twist on Joey's wrist, and it was amazing how the slightest distraction of pain could cause him to screw up on everything else. It made Kaiba's job easy to flip him over, so he was now the one on top. (1)

Joey began cursing, moaning, whining, finally snarling, "Get off of me!" More pissed off that he let Kaiba get the upper hand again, than anything else....he was so close to beating him, too.

"Kaiba, please!" Yugi pleaded, afraid he might hurt his friend.

But Kaiba still wasn't listening, using his strength to his full advantage against the struggling Joey. He quickly twisted his arms, pinning them behind Joey's back, as his face came down to Joey's ear, whispering, "So, make-inu, you were saying? Maybe it's about time you start to listen to your master....and accept who is your better." (2)

"Fuck you, Kaiba! You aint better than me, and you never will be! I aint a dog, and you aint my fuck'n master!!" Joey snapped, flailing around the best he could.

Kaiba inwardly gasped from the sudden sensation of Joey's movements underneath him. He moved his head from Joey's ear, their noses very close at this position....they were almost touching. Kaiba's eyes stared deep into those sparkling Hazel eyes. He was so close....so close. A little more, and he would be able to taste those lips that were begging for it and lick away their dryness. Just a little movement in his lower section, and he would be able to rub up against Joey, perhaps get a slight ease from the extreme heat he presently had for him. Just a little, just....

"....K-Kaiba?"

Joey's voice snapped him back to reality, as he realized Joey was looking at him oddly, and had stopped moving. Kaiba had been staring strangely into Joey's eyes at this time, not uttering a sound, and Joey as well as Yugi began to see this as....odd.

And it 'was' odd....what the hell was he thinking? Kaiba quickly pulled himself away, then turned and walked away. In the same fluid movement, he grabbed his briefcase on his way to the limo, which he dropped during the struggle.

Despite the awkward moment, Yugi still insisted on calling back, "Feel free to stop over anytime, Kaiba! We're always there....especially in the evening!"

Kaiba got in his limo, and drove off.

Joey finally stood up, looking slightly weirded out. "Okay....what the hell just happened? You got any idea what that was?"

"Uh....no, not really." Yugi said. "It was kinda strange the way Kaiba was staring at you."

"Uh....yeah." Joey muttered uncomfortably. "Really strange. Okay, let's get outta here."

* * *

Narr: This chapter is probably the first sign of lemon, and rather suggestive. Just remember that even though there will be sex in this fic, **none** will be described. What you just got might be about as hot as it gets. Well....a little hotter, but not much. Hope that's not a problem with anyone. That kind of stuff I decided this time to leave to the imagination of the readers. Next chapter, we continue with the plot, and Tea comes back into the light. Tea has to help her friend Tristan....but is it too late? And if not, what will it involved to save him?

(1) Bonkotsu - mediocrity

(2) make inu - pathetic dog, loser

You know, I originally didn't think I would need to add any explanation to Yugioh fans on this point, but then wondered afterwards if maybe I should. So, I thought I'd add an explanation here. Since Yugi saved Kaiba's brother enough times, as well as Kaiba Corp and even Kaiba himself, Kaiba seems to believe he has some kind of debt hanging over his head, which is probably one of the reasons Kaiba actually shows respect towards Yugi (since he doesn't believe in friendship, or sharing, or helping one another and working together). And since Kaiba holds Mokuba as more important than anything, it's probably a debt Kaiba could never imagine breaking. And the debt thing is a fact, not made up by me. It's in fact stated in the Japanese Doma series, facing off...Dartz. Kaiba mentioned as he was dying in Yugi's arms, that he can finally repay his debt to him (one of many parts that was in fact changed and cut out, which I really can't believe they did!).


	8. Chapter 8

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 8.

Tea had rushed as quickly as she could back to the museum. Once again, she went passed all the other displays, finally finding the hallway she went down yesterday, then going through the doorway and down the staircase.

She made it to the ancient display, and looked around. "Uh....hello? Is anybody here? Hello?"

When there was no answer, she backed up towards the statue again, only to run into something, unexpected. She quickly whirled around to find Odion there, and leaped.

Grabbing onto her chest, she gasped, "Oh, Odion....you scared me!"

"My apologies, Tea Gardner. You are here to see Master Marik, I presume?" Odion asked.

She smiled and nodded. "That's right....I have to see him."

"Come with me." He said. Odion led her down another flight of stairs, to a room where Marik seemed to be praying to some ancient statue. Nearby was his sister, Ishizu. She was the first to approach, saying, "So....you used the potion, didn't you? What went wrong?"

Tea's eyes opened wide. "I....I thought you can't read minds, anymore!"

"I can't, Tea. But some things are easy to read on people. Besides....why else would you come here, unless something went wrong?" Ishizu smiled sadly.

Tea looked down, miserably. "I'm sorry....I know I shouldn't have used it. I wasn't going to use it, honest! It's just he was in the room, and so was I, and no one else, and he was leaving, and then he was teasing me again, and so I thought....but it didn't happen the way it was supposed to! And now everything's wrong, and I didn't even think about the coffee, and now....why did it have to get all screwed up, like this??"

"Oh, Tea...." Ishizu said, taking pity on her. "When you do things based on hate, nothing ever goes well."

"But I didn't mean it to happen that way! I wasn't trying to really hurt anyone. It was more like....teaching someone something, that's all. How is teaching a bad thing?" Tea asked, helplessly.

Ishizu sighed. "Tea....you can lie to us all you want, but you cannot lie to yourself. You know this."

Tea looked back down, miserably. "What can I do to fix it?"

Once that question was asked, Marik suddenly spoke up. "Before I can answer that, you will need to give me details...."

Marik then got up from his praying position, and approached Tea, staring seriously into her eyes. "Did you give him the correct dosage, or not? Is it acting accordingly? What kind of container did you pour it in? What was the liquid he drank? What went wrong?"

"No....I did it all exactly as you said. There was only me and him in the same room, I poured the whole thing in his coffee....he drank it. I went over for him to see me, and...." Tea explained.

"....and?" Marik asked.

Tea dropped her head again, which was quickly becoming a habit. "And, and....Joey came in...."

"Oh, my." Ishizu stated.

"....yeah. He saw him, first." Tea finished.

There was a long drawn-out pause of perfect silence....you could hear a pin drop. An instant later, Marik broke the silence, bursting into laughter as he clutched onto his stomach, sputtering out, "The....the priest, and....and...." Marik couldn't finish, as he continued to laugh.

Ishizu was appalled, immediately snapping, "Marik!"

Marik quickly quieted down, composing himself. "My apologies, Tea. I understand this is serious. How bad has it been? Has the priest accosted your friend?"

"What? No! Nothing like that!" Tea said. "Infact....Kaiba's been so cold, at first I didn't think it even worked. Then I noticed certain...things. He was staring at Joey today, I caught him. And the other day, Joey tried to start another fight. Well, normally when they start fighting, they wont shut up towards each other. But this time, Kaiba didn't say a word. I just assumed he was ignoring him. I guess I should have suspected something....Joey's not someone Kaiba usually ignores."

Tea then shook those thoughts from her head, saying, "Actually, I wasn't too worried about that. I figured Kaiba would probably just bury it. I'm more worried about Tristan!"

All three looked at Tea oddly, as Marik asked, "What does Tristan have to do with this?"

"He was affected by the potion, too! After we all left, Joey noticed that Kaiba left his coffee behind. Well, I didn't even think that someone else could be effected, too. Tristan went into that class afterwards to grab some homework he left behind, and....well...." Tea was beginning to rant out.

"You're friend decided to consume someone else's drink?" Marik asked.

Tea sighed. "I guess he's been around Joey too much. But you gotta help him!"

"Who did he see?" Ishizu asked. "Was it you?"

"No, it wasn't me....it's a lot worst. The janitor was going in to clean at the time, and he saw the janitor, Mr. Gumcruff. He's this 80 year old man, and Tristan actually thinks he's in love with the guy!" Tea cried out.

Odion quickly turned away, placing a hand over his mouth to hide his amusement on the matter, not wanting to insult Master Marik, by showing any possible acts of immaturity.

Ishizu was speechless. Marik sighed, stating, "I figured even you would understand that multiple people drinking from the potion would also get affected, as well. Where is this coffee, now?"

"Uh....I don't know." Tea stated.

Marik then became angered by this information, snapping, "The first thing you must do before anything else is ensure this liquid has been diluted, by being poured into a sink, toilet....something! This affliction can continue on as long as this cup remains intact. Do you understand, Ms. Gardner?"

"Yes....yes, I understand. I just didn't think...."

"Obviously." Marik stated coldly. He turned away, saying, "As for your friend, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do. You're own incompetence had doomed him."

"No! You gotta be kidding me! There's nothing you can do??" Tea asked. She then turned to Ishtar, asking, "Please! There's gotta be something!"

"I'm sorry, Tea....I have warned you." Ishtar told her. "The potion grants only one other way of being cured, but...."

"Tell me....I'll do anything!" Tea pleaded.

Marik turned at that, and grinned coldly. "Anything??"

"Marik!" Ishizu warned him.

Tea then turned to him, crawling over to him and clutching at his robe. "Please....anything! I can't let my friends suffer like this!"

With an cruel sneer, Marik came down to Tea's level, and hissed, "Then you must kill the janitor!"

"WHAT??!" Tea cringed away in fear.

With a cocky smirk, Marik muttered, "Well....you did ask. If the person of the other's affection dies....then they will become cured of the potion's effect. I'm afraid that's the only way to help your friend now, Tea."

"You're crazy! I can't kill anyone!" Tea spat out.

Marik turned away, saying, "Suit yourself. Go ahead and let your friend suffer. You're the one that caused it, after all. I just figured the least you'd want to do is help the one you hurt...."

"Enough, Marik! Tea is no killer...." Ishizu stated.

"But she wouldn't have to do the dirty work....she could always make a Shadow Pact." Marik stated.

"Stop it, stop it now!" Ishizu snapped.

"W-what's a....??"

"Don't even ask, Tea. Just turn around and walk away. And if you're wise, you will not come and make anymore 'requests'...." Ishizu stated.

Tea looked over at Ishizu, then at Marik. She then got up, and ran as fast as she could out of the museum.

* * *

Narr: The plot thickens. Will Tea murder for her friend? And what's a Shadow Pact? Will Tristan be doomed forever with the fate of loving an old man? Is Kaiba doomed to a similar fate of loving Joey?? Sorry, you'll all have to wait for the future chapters to find out these juicy details. (mwahahaha!)

Next chapter: Marik's words weigh heavily on Tea's mind, and she faces the source of her angst. Also, Yami starts to get suspicious....

As I'm sure everyone's noticed, Marik's true colors are once again beginning to show....so much for friendship. Then again, the friendship girl isn't looking very friendly herself, lately.


	9. Chapter 9

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 9.

It was the next day at school. Kaiba had once again been as quiet and to himself as normal, perhaps even going out of his way to avoid Joey. Joey had been thinking since last night about how Kaiba reacted around him....but since he seemed normal today, he pushed those strange thoughts aside.

Tristan on the other hand, had been bawling like a baby all morning. It seemed the reason they hadn't seen Tristan until today was because he actually made his move on the janitor the other day, who hit him with a bucket....calling Tristan a freak and to stay away.

"He rejected me! He doesn't love me!!" Tristan sobbed.

"Dude....don't you get what you're saying?" Joey asked. "It's one thing to think of some girl, but....we're talking about the janitor, some wrinkled up prune!"

"Don't call him a prune! He's the best thing that ever walked into my life!!" Tristan bawled.

Yugi looked concerned, as Joey tried to support his friend. Tea was just outright worried, and the things Marik said kept going through her head.

'_You must kill the janitor!'_

'_Enough, Marik. Tea is no killer' _

'_But she wouldn't have to do the dirty work....she could always make a Shadow Pact'_

"....I wonder what a Shadow Pact is?" Tea quietly muttered.

"What did you say, Tea?" Yugi asked.

Tea whirled around to Yugi, looking startled and totally embarrassed. "Oh, nothing Yugi. I was just trying to....figure out these math problems."

"Oh...." Yugi said, assuming she was probably just worried about Tristan.

Tea was feeling even more guilty, now. She was actually considering doing something horribly wrong. 'But Tristan was suffering, and the janitor was like....80 something, wasn't he? Wasn't he like close to dying, anyway? Maybe it would be kind of like putting him out of his misery. Plus, Marik said I wouldn't actually be doing it....'

"Hey Tea, you do plan on coming down to my house today, right?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, uh....I would Yugi, but there's something I have to do." Tea said. "I've been really busy, but I should be free tomorrow...."

Yugi was once again disappointed to not have Tea coming back with them. But Yugi was equally worried about Tristan. Joey had his arm around him, trying to offer him support, while he was still bawling like a kid.

'_You know, spirit.'_ Yugi mentally said to him, after turning his attention to Yami. _'Joey's right. It is a bit strange for Tristan. It just seems so out of the blue.'_

'_Hmm....perhaps dark magic's at work, here.'_ Yami stated.

Yugi smiled, answering him, _'You always think dark magic is involved.'_

'_Perhaps.'_ Yami smiled back. _'But, how often am I wrong?'_

'_I guess you're right, there.'_ Yugi mused. _'But that doesn't make sense. Why would someone use dark magic to get Tristan to like the janitor?'_

'_Yes....I suppose that doesn't make any sense.'_ Yami agreed. _'But still, Tristan does not seem to be acting himself.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tea had asked Tristan later in the day what he knew about the coffee. It was tough to get anything out of him crying so much, but he told her he didn't know. That only led to one other person to talk to.

After school, Tea's first destination was Mr. Gumcruff. She had been feeling guilty enough to even think of having the guy killed, but now to have to face him, too. It was almost unbearable.

Tea approached the broom closet where the guy was getting his mops ready, and knocked lightly on the door. The old man must have jumped ten feet in the air, in shock and fear. After gasping and wheezing a couple times, he spat out, "Don't be sneaking up on an old man, like that! You trying ta give me a heart attack?"

"I'm not trying to kill you!" She blurted out, quickly covering her mouth in guilt. 'oh god, now he knows!'

But the old man laughed, saying, "Take it easy, young lady....it's only a figure of speech. So, how can I help you?"

"Um....yesterday, there was this coffee cup in class. Well, it belonged to a friend of mine, and he was looking for the mug, and....well I wondered if you knew what happened to it." Tea said.

"Coffee....coffee....hmmm. Oh, yes....I remember the coffee mug. It was being drunken by that....that, yahhh!" At realizing who the kid was, the janitor suddenly yelped, startling Tea. He turned to her, and snapped, "Your friends with that crazy kid?? You keep him away from me, you got that! He comes near me again, I swear I'll press charges!"

"Oh, no no! I'm not talking about him....it wasn't his cup! That cup actually belonged to...."

"I don't care who it belonged to!" Gumcruff snapped. "I took the whole thing and threw it out. When you leave property behind like that, that's what happens. Tell him to get himself another cup somewhere!" Gumcruff then turned away, mumbling about crazy kids, and headed away with the mop and bucket.

Tea sighed, "Well....atleast that part is over with. If it's thrown out, then it's safe. I'll just have to go back and let Marik know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't long before Tea once again ended up back at the museum. She looked at the place that seemed to become more foreboding every time she saw it. Part of her was still thinking about what Marik had said, and Ishtar's harsh warning never to return.

'But I have to come back.' Tea told herself. 'I have to tell Marik that the rest of the potion was destroyed, and it's safe from harm. That's all....I'm not coming here for any other reason, just to let him know that. There's nothing wrong with that, right? And so what if he happens to tell me about this 'Shadow Pact' while he's at it....it's not like I'm going to accept, anyway.'

She approached the museum and finally went inside, ignoring the storm clouds and distant thunder. She continued to convince herself that she was only here to relay a message, and Marik was good now....he was a friend, so he wouldn't lead her to do anything 'too' bad.

Tea was stopped short to see Ishizu right in the front foyer of the museum, as if she had been waiting for Tea to arrive....and she didn't look very happy to see her, either.

Tea swallowed, thinking, 'For someone who has no more psychic powers, that woman sure has a funny way of showing it!'

"So....I see you've come back." Ishizu stated coldly.

Tea had guilt written all over her face, as she sputtered out, "I just needed to give Marik a m-message....about the potion. I thought he-...."

"You thought he'd like to know. Of course." Ishizu said, still very cold. "I have warned you Tea Gardner again and again, on your path to darkness. I warned you never to return, and yet....here you are."

Tea sucked in her chest, trying to be strong, stating. "Marik wanted me to check on what happened to the coffee, so I did."

"You can continue to convince yourself of this reason all you want, Tea." Ishizu said. "There is nothing more I can do. If you go now to visit my brother....I'm afraid you will be lost. This is your final chance, and I will not be here to warn you any further. Good evening...."

With that said, Ishizu left the museum heading, well....home, Tea assumed. She looked back to where Ishizu went, then ahead where she knew Marik was. After a moment of thought, Tea finally decided, 'She doesn't know what she's talking about. It's not like I'm accepted anything. Listening to what Marik has to say doesn't mean I'm going to agree to what he says. If I don't like it, I'll just leave....that's all.'

Tea then headed deeper into the museum, back downstairs to see Marik once again.

* * *

Narr: So, is everyone jumping in their chairs yet, anxiously awaiting to see what happens next chapter? Well, guess what? You wont! Heh heh....I'm so mean. Honestly, next chapter is focusing on Yugi's group. So, yeah....you'll have to wait to see what happens to Tea a little while longer. Sowwy.

Anyway, for next chapter....Yugi gets a surprise visitor! Who is it, and what will happen? Plus, what about poor Tristan? All will be revealed soon. (hope you guys like the teasers, btw. Since we're more into the story now, I thought I'd give very slight and subtle hints for the next week....)


	10. Chapter 10

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 10.

Yugi and most of the gang were together at the game shop. Joey was in fact so worried about Tristan, he even brought Serenity over, in hopes that it would cheer Tristan up and snap him out of this state he was in.

But instead, all it seemed to be doing was freaking Serenity out, to think Tristan was attracted to some crotchety old man.

So Yugi approached them, saying, "You know what could help distract us from our problems? How about a good old game of Duel Monsters!"

"Hey, right on, Yugi!" Joey said. "What do you say, Tristan? Maybe Yugi will even take it easy with you!"

"I'll....(sniff!)....try!" Tristan said, looking miserable.

At that moment....the sound of a bell chimed, alerting the group that someone entered the shop. Yugi ran to the game shop room, crying out in delight, "Tea, you made it!"

But it wasn't Tea. As the others came in to see who it was, they almost had a heart attack. Kaiba had entered the store, brother in tow.

Yugi gasped in shock himself, blinking a couple of times to make sure he saw it right. Had Kaiba actually taken him up on one of his own invitations?? Then with a broad smile, Yugi exclaimed, "You showed up! That's great!"

Kaiba looked angry from Yugi's comment, but then glanced down at his smiling brother, muttering, "Mokuba wanted to come...."

Mokuba could all ready sense his brother's discomfort from the situation. So, as a normal distraction from their attention on his brother, Mokuba rushed forward to the others, saying, "It's been awhile since I had the chance to see you guys. When Seto mentioned that you've been asking us over, I thought it was a great idea to visit! I....hope you guys don't mind...."

"What? You kidding? Not at all...." Joey grinned at Mokuba, then glanced over at Kaiba who had been staring at him at the time. But as they met eye contact, Kaiba quickly glanced away, looking at other things around him....like the random cards from other various games hanging on the walls. Joey found it odd, but said nothing about it and turned his attention back towards Mokuba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The group had a blast playing together....well, except for Tristan who was still crying.

Mokuba didn't quite know what to think about Tristan's attitude, especially after the explanation given about his condition. He simply tried to ignore Tristan, and stay as far away from him as possible.

As for Yugi, he found the addition of the Kaiba brothers into their group quite interesting. Mokuba had a way of drawing everyone's attention to him, which was quite the difference from him at Kaiba Corp where Mokuba usually seemed so invisible, in comparison....more like he was Kaiba's shadow.

Yugi found it very intriguing how the brothers reversed roles entirely in certain situations, like an automatic response. Kaiba was obviously uncomfortable in this kind of situation, and Mokuba drawing attention to himself perhaps somehow helped to protect his brother. Then where Kaiba was his strongest, he would seem to do exactly what Mokuba was doing, right now....becoming the center of attention, practically hiding Mokuba from view with his own dominance.

Speaking of Kaiba....he seemed to have found comfort in the darkest corner of the room and stayed put, leaning against the wall, arms crossed with this 'get away from me' aura surrounding him.

And Joey felt a little confused by Kaiba's presence here. Though Kaiba still gave off his usual repelling aura to those around him....Joey wasn't able to keep count how many times he caught Kaiba staring at him, even for the slightest moment, before looking away. It wasn't normal....especially for Kaiba. And to Joey, he found it almost as strange as Tristan's behavior.

And when Joey put an arm around Tristan to help comfort his bud, Joey found a new reaction from Kaiba that was even stranger. Kaiba became angry....he could see him tense up, like he was barely keeping himself from doing something irrational. 'But why would that bother Kaiba? What would he care if I helped out a friend?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't long before Joey's sister had to leave. She had a long bus ride ahead, and normally left early when she was here. Plus, Joey insisted that she leave early to avoid anything dangerous at night. They said their good-byes to her and she was gone.

Hours later, the evening came and Tristan was next to go. Joey said good-bye to him, but didn't join him for a change. Normally they would leave together....but since Tristan's new interest in the janitor, he'd been too depressed to hang out all hours of the night with Joey.

By this time, Kaiba was now watching just the three of them play from a distance. Yugi had tried multiple times to convince Kaiba to play their present game of Monopoly with them, but he refused. Now they were beginning to put a puzzle together, with Yugi trying again to reach Kaiba, who once more abruptly refused. And right afterwards, Mokuba began to talk again, which Yugi assumed was once again meant to be a distraction for his brother to be at peace.

But this time, Joey stopped Mokuba, saying, "Hold up a minute. Hey Kaiba, what's a matter....did we find something you can't do?" Joey figured his chance of getting Kaiba over to join them was just as bad. But then again, he was the person Kaiba was staring at all night, so maybe....

Kaiba glared at Joey, and turned away, "Forget it, Mutt. Play your stupid game."

"It aint a game, it's a puzzle....you know? Maybe you're just worried I might find more pieces than you, huh?" Joey asked.

"Don't push me, Wheeler." Kaiba hissed.

Joey retorted, "Or what....you wont join us? Come on, what are you afraid of? Me??"

Kaiba glared daggers at him, as if his words hit a chord....but Joey could see the hesitation. "It aint gonna bite ya, Kaiba. Stop being chicken shit."

Kaiba glared more at Joey, finally glancing at Mokuba who looked at Kaiba with his pleading eyes, and then at Yugi looking hopeful, as usual. Kaiba then closed his eyes and sighed, causing Mokuba's eyes to widen in shock. The brother's understood each other's body language just about as much as the way they talked. And at the moment, Kaiba's actions were screaming volumes to his brother.

Finally after a long moment's pause, he pushed himself off the wall, muttering, "Whatever...." and sat down right between both Mokuba and Joey. His face was hard like stone, eyes focused on the puzzle, and silently daring someone to say one thing to him....ready to go off on them if they tried. Mokuba made a very light touch to his brother's shoulder, hoping to reassure him, as they began the puzzle together.

Later still, it was finally time for Joey to go home. To Mokuba's surprise, when Joey was ready to leave was finally the time Kaiba was ready to leave. Kaiba made sure to once again tell Yugi off....giving him his usual speech about wanting nothing to do with friendship and to stay away from him, before strutting out to the limo. Yugi said his good-byes, as Joey headed down the street, and the Kaiba brothers got into the limo and drove away.

* * *

Narr: Yep....Kaiba's back on the scene. He was the unexpected visitor....surprise! Kaiba's obviously having problems resisting the pull. Wont be much longer now before the walls finally crumble and collapse on him. But when that happens....what will happen, and what will Joey do?

Next chapter: We return to Tea's dilemma. Finally, the definition of a Shadow Pact is told, and Tea makes a very important decision that could affect the future of many! But, Tea's not the only thing mentioned....you'll just have to read and see!


	11. Chapter 11

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 11.

Tea went back to the room, deep in the lower basement where she met up with Marik and Odion. Odion seemed to look down at her in pity, but said nothing.

She tried her best to ignore Odion, saying to Marik, "Uh....you said I had to make sure that the coffee was taken care of."

"That is correct, Tea." Marik said, lighting some candles.

Tea nodded, "Yes, well....I checked with the, uh....person who cleans up the school, and he said it was dumped and thrown out. So....I'd say it's pretty much safe."

"The person who cleans up the school? That wouldn't happen to be the janitor, would it?" Marik asked.

Tea looked away in shame. "Uh....yeah."

"So....how is your friend Tristan taking to this feeling inside him?" Marik asked.

Tea looked down. "He's not taking it well, at all. The old man thought he was some kind of nut, and....Tristan took it pretty bad."

"Yes....the potion winds deeply around a person's heart strings. It can be quite painful when they are rejected, reacting quite harshly to the one-sided love." Marik stated.

Tea glared at Marik, replying, "You never told me it could be so harsh to that person!"

"Don't pretend to be innocent about this, Tea. You are not as naive as you would like people to think. You were fully aware of it's effects. After all, what Tristan is going through is exactly what you wanted Kaiba to go through....was it not?" Marik asked.

Tea muttered, "Well yeah, but....Kaiba's Kaiba. He's different. It's not even effecting him the same way. I don't know how, but somehow he's resisting it. It's like he barely notices."

"Don't be so sure....I'm quite positive it's effecting him much more strongly than you know. It's only a matter of time before he approaches Joey, as Tristan had with his new 'love'. And once your friend rejects him....one way or another, I guarantee Seto Kaiba will be suffering the same." Marik explained.

"....oh." Tea muttered, not entirely convinced that Kaiba could feel much, after how she'd all ready seen him react.

Marik now turned to Tea, saying, "But let's get back to your friend, shall we? Obviously, he's suffering....suffering enough for you to come back here and consider what I said to you."

"I'm not considering anything!" Tea said. "I'm just...."

"Weighing your options....I understand. After all, murder is such a messy thing. And if you can get someone to do the job for you, it's the perfect way of keeping your hands clean. I should know, I used mind slaves during the time I wanted revenge against Yugi. I even used Odion, my most loyal servant and friend...."

Tea whispered, "And you regretted every minute of it, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Marik said. He then smiled, saying, "I am not 'telling' you to do anything, Tea. You are the one that came to me. What you want to do is your choice. Feel free to let your friend suffer. Eventually at the old man's age, he will die anyway within the next 20 years. Tristan will simply have to wait that long before finding a real true love of his life."

"No, I can't do that! This potion will end up taking away one quarter of his life in total misery! At that age, he may not even find the woman he's meant to be with!" Tea cried.

"Well, you can always kill the old man, yourself. I can provide the knife for you, so it'll be untraceable." Marik stated.

Tea shook her head, saying, "I can't kill anyone....I could never live with myself. I'd end up seeing his face every night. I'd rather die than do something like that."

Marik stated, "Then that leaves you with the final option...."

"You mean the Shadow Pact you were talking about the other day." Tea said.

Marik smiled, "I see you remember the term well. You must have been thinking very long and hard about this."

Tea sighed, knowing he was right. "What is this Shadow Pact?"

"It's a bargain with one of the creatures that inhabit the Shadow Realm." Marik muttered. "You use a ritual to call upon one of the living duel monsters. Whatever that monster is that appears, you make a pact with. You give the duel monster a mission, and upon it carrying it out successfully, you must do a task for it, as well....without question."

"Can't you just order it to do this for you?" Tea asked.

Marik chuckled at that. "You forget Tea, I no longer wield the power of the Millennium Rod. When I was in control of it, then yes....I would have been able to do this for you. But without it, the monster is free to accept or refuse. It's your choice....what's it going to be? If you accept, I will begin the ceremony. But if you don't want to, you are free to go."

Tea bit her lip, thinking, 'What choice do I have? I have to help my friend. If I make this deal, no one will be the wiser, and Tristan will be free of this curse. But if I don't, then Tristan will suffer for who knows how long....' "Okay, I'll do it. After all, how bad could this demand of me be?" Tea then thought a second, and said, "Wait a minute....they wouldn't make a meal out of me, would they?"

"No....normally their demands are not the death of a human." Marik stated.

Tea asked, "Then could you tell me what they might involve?"

Marik smiled. "Tea....no. I am not a duel monster, nor ever made such a deal with one. I have no idea what they could want. Depending on the monster, it could be totally random. But I can't guarantee it will be harmless. You may not like what it requires from you. But once the pact is made, there is no way out of it....understand?"

Tea thought again, 'For Tristan. I put him into this mess, I gotta get him out.' "I understand....let's just get this over with."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The limo pulled over, only after driving a few blocks....far enough away to be out of eye-shot from Yugi's place.

"Okay, spill it." Mokuba demanded.

Kaiba stared out the window, saying nothing.

Mokuba whined, "Come on, Seto....I covered for you and fully took the blame for coming over. But you're the one who made the suggestion for us to visit, as you put it....for 'my' sake. So? What's really going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaiba answered, glancing at his watch. He then looked over at Mokuba, asking, "You didn't enjoy yourself?"

"Well....yeah, I did." Mokuba said.

Kaiba looked back out the window, saying, "Then I achieved what I came out to do. You're happy, I'm happy." Kaiba then glanced at the time again as if waiting for something, and looked back out the window once more.

"Well then....how come you didn't want to leave until Joey left?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba answered, "I wasn't sure how much fun you had with that Taylor person bawling like a girl. I wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself. So, I simply stayed a while longer, until all the guests were ready to leave....it had nothing to do with the mutt."

"....so why were you staring at him all night?" Mokuba asked. "And why do you keep looking at your watch?"

Kaiba looked over at Mokuba from his watch, after being caught doing so for the third time, now. He turned back to the window. "It's getting late, that's why....we should be getting home."

At that, Kaiba hit the intercom button, saying, "Drive us home. Take us through North Vernin, on the way."

"North Vernin? That's practically the slums....why do you want to go through there?" Mokuba asked.

"Just checking something." Kaiba stated.

------------------------------

Narr: Where is Kaiba going? What is his plan? And what about Tea? Is she really going through with this? If so, which duel monster chooses to serve her, and why? You'll see next time, as Tea falls deeper and deeper into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Warning! Anyone religiously sensitive might find the descriptions of the ritual done in the chapter as bad or evil (which it probably is). So, if that's a problem, you may not want to read this.

* * *

Chapter 12.

Tea nodded, saying, "Yes....I accept."

Marik simply nodded and turned away, saying to Odion. "You know what to do. Begin the preparations."

"Yes, master Marik." Odion said, as he turned and walked away.

Tea sighed, feeling the wait was long and tedious. Finally, she slumped against the edge of the stone wall, sitting and waiting for them to finish.

Most of the time took up with Marik and Odion collecting items that would be needed for this Shadow Pact. But finally, Tea was able to see them start to do something.

Marik first painted a pentagram in the room with red. Tea shivered, hoping that was just paint, but dreading it might actually be blood.

Then at every point of the pentagram, Marik and Odion placed candles, purposely melting the bottom of it so that the wax would seal it in its place without a holder. Once they were all lined up, Tea assumed the candles would be lit....but that wasn't the case, atleast not yet. Instead, Marik then went scrounging through their stuff for the next needed ingredients, pulling out some old bottle as well as some dueling cards.

Taking the dueling cards, Marik moved to the center of the pentagram and scattered them within, while making sure they were all faced down. He then poured what looked like wine on top of the cards, and tossed some other things that Tea could only imagine to be random body parts of things, grossing her out.

'What a terrible waste of all those cards, throwing all that stuff on top of them. Yugi would have a fit seeing that! And I hope those are only animal parts....' She thought to herself in fear.

Finally the candles were lit, as Marik began to chant some kind of ancient scripture that Tea could not understand. Somehow, the pentagram began to form an eerie greenish mist within the confines of the candles, and Tea couldn't see anything else inside anymore, including the cards or the weird stuff he threw in.

Then as soon as Marik finished his chanting, he looked to Tea, saying, "Come quickly. You are to place your arm inside the mist, to let the inhabitants of the Shadow Realm know who is offering this pact. Now, do it!"

Tea got up with a start, and headed over to the mist. With a shaky hand, she lift it up towards the mist, but didn't yet stick her arm inside....afraid of what would happen.

Marik snapped, "This spell will not last without contact....hurry it up!"

That snapped her out of her uncertainty, and she immediately jerked her arm in, now more fearful that Marik would get mad at her for all the trouble he put into this spell for her. As she did, a shadowy form instantly took place within the green mist, causing a frightening chill to shoot right down Tea's spine.

"Good." Marik stated. "One of the monsters from the Shadow Realm has answered your call. Now tell it your pact, Tea. Give it your order what it must do to fulfill your end of the deal."

"Uh....but I, I...." Tea stuttered. 'I can't order something to kill someone! I can't do it!'

As if Marik was able to sense her conflict within, Marik quickly reminded her, "Keep in mind Tea, if you don't give the monster this order, then 'you' will be the one that has to carry out the killing yourself, or let your friend suffer. And the pact has already been agreed upon, once you placed your arm inside. If you don't give it a command, you will still owe it. Now give it the order!"

Tea snapped out, "You have to kill Mr. Gumcruff!" Then gasped as her other hand went to her mouth. 'What have I done? I'm a monster! I just ordered this thing to kill the janitor!'

There was an evil wicked laugh from within, as the darkness faded inside the mist. An instant later, the candles all blew out, and the eerie green mist vanished. Marik finally dropped his arms, saying, "It is done....the pact has been made."

"But....I didn't hear what it wanted from me." Tea muttered, worried about what it would want, while she was also still feeling guilty for commanding it to commit murder.

Marik answered, "It doesn't ask for anything until the order has been carried out." Marik then approached the pentagram's center, asking, "So....do you want to know what had volunteered to serve you, Tea?"

"Uh....yeah, sure." Tea said, not thinking it really mattered any.

In the center, there were no components left, and the cards were as clean as they were when he first put them there. All the cards were still face down on the ground....except for one. Marik picked up the card, and showed it to Tea.

Tea's eyes widened in surprise, and maybe even shown a little disgust. "Saggi the Dark Clown? Why would it want to help me?"

"One rarely knows the monster's reasons for assisting. But perhaps you will learn why, when it demands for its end of the pact." Marik said, putting the cards away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The limo slowly drove through the slum streets of Domino City, taking the long way home. Mokuba felt a bit nervous driving in this area, for fear that some crazy person might come out and start shooting at them. 'Why did Seto want to drive through here?' Mokuba thought, not understanding.

But the realization of why his brother took this route quickly came to light, as a familiar figure was seen walking down the street. Mokuba looked over at his brother, asking, "Joey? Why are we following Joey?"

"We're not. There's something I need to speak to him about." Kaiba stated. He hit the intercom, saying, "Stop here. When I get out, take Mokuba back home then come back and get me. I should be done with my business here, by then."

"But, Seto...." Mokuba said, worried. He was equally concerned about Joey as he was for Kaiba. Anytime his brother and Joey ever got near each other, Joey always ended up getting hurt in the end....or saved by Yugi. And Yugi wasn't there.

"Don't worry, Mokuba....I'll be fine." Kaiba assured him, not knowing he wasn't the only person Mokuba was worrying about. "I'll be home soon."

As the car stopped....Kaiba got out, closed the door, and tapped at the car for it to move on. Mokuba helplessly watched his brother, as the car sped away. 'What is this about, big brother? Why were you so intent on seeing Joey, today? What's going on?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey hadn't noticed anything....in this neighborhood, you keep your business to yourself, don't look around you, and get to your destination as quickly as possible. He was almost back home, as he turned into an alley.

But it wasn't long before he realized he was being followed....which meant bad news. And in an alley no less that would take too long to get to the other side, and no other break-always to escape. Joey hesitated, allowing the stalker to get closer. Then when he felt that person was close enough to do something about it, he whirled around to hit him quick and hard.

But the person easily saw it coming. He grabbed Joey's fist, twisted it, and slammed his back against the hard brick wall.

Joey looked up helplessly at his attacker, and was completely shocked to find out who it was.

Kaiba smirked coldly down at Joey, hissing, "That's not a very nice way to greet someone, Mutt...."

----------------------------------

Narr: Next time....Kaiba makes his move! Will Joey reject him? Is Kaiba's fate doomed to be as terrible as Tristan's, just as Marik had told Tea? Find out next chapter!

Special note on Mokuba: Most stories I have seen normally portray Mokuba with an insight to his brother, automatically suspecting or knowing he has a crush on someone....sometimes even knowing who before his brother even does. But I decided not to play Mokuba in that way, and for a reason. As much as I agree that the brothers know each other very well, I also feel that the main reason Mokuba knows his brother so well is through their own experiences together. But atleast in my fic, Kaiba hasn't been with anyone else. His focus is mainly on his work, his brother, and being the best....nothing else really matters to him. So, if you think about it that way....how would Mokuba know how his brother would react to liking someone, if he's never liked anyone before? And since all Mokuba has to base any strange actions on by Kaiba is his past....Mokuba can only assume the worst, especially if his focus is on Joey.

Another Mokuba note: This probably has to be one of the first fics of mine where Mokuba isn't as primary in the story as his brother is. Like the actual show, I had made Mokuba more of a background character in this story. I know you Mokuba fans will probably be disappointed about that....sorry. But I wanted to keep more focused on the plot, which involves more of Tea, or Kaiba/Joey. Because of which, the brotherly interaction in this story probably wont be seen very much. Maybe next time....again, sorry about that.


	13. Chapter 13

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Warning! Possible yaoi, shonen ai, M/M, lemon (lime, whatever)......mainly 'strongly suggestive'.

* * *

Chapter 13.

"Kaiba??!" Joey exclaimed, totally shocked by his presence here. He never would have guessed it was him in a million years....not in this neighborhood. Joey quickly looked towards his house that was within view, then quickly around him and finally back at Kaiba.

Joey hissed back, "Are you nuts? Do you have any idea where you are? You might be 'Mr. High and Mighty' in every other part of the country, or even the world for that matter....but believe me, this aint your element. You can get seriously hurt out here!"

Kaiba offered a cocky grin at Joey's comment, muttering, "Well, that's a surprise....is that concern I'm actually hearing from you, Wheeler? I'm touched. Well....not really."

Joey growled, and snapped, "You stupid jerk! I'm warning you to get outta here!"

Kaiba quickly grabbed at Joey's arm, pinning them behind his back, like he did that day at school....but this time they're still standing, with Kaiba pressuring Joey against the wall. Then getting even closer to Joey, he whispered in his ear, "You should know me better than that, by now. I can handle anything that's thrown at me. Who ever tries to mess with me will pay."

His breath sent shivers down Joey, as the obvious question finally came to mind. "K-Kaiba....w-why are you here, anyway? What did you want to see me about? I mean, we just saw each other, earlier. Whatever it was, you could have talked to me about it then, couldn't ya?"

Kaiba answered back, "It's like a product you're trying to sell....placement is everything." He then moved from Joey's ear, staring deep into his eyes, their noses again almost touching. "And personally....I think this spot here is just fine."

"S-so....what are you trying to sell?" Joey asked, nervously.

But still, this was Kaiba. He was trying very hard not to be nervous. But he couldn't help it....Kaiba's been acting really weird, lately. Maybe moneybags started getting into drugs. Anything's possible, and this would definitely explain his strange behavior.

The question placed a real smile on Kaiba's face. Well....it was very faint, but Joey could see it clearly. Then to Joey's total shock, Kaiba closed the gap between them, locking lips with his.

Joey squirmed to try and break Kaiba's vice-like grip on his arms, to no avail. And the squirming only seemed to spur him on more, as Kaiba pressed closer to him, his tongue skimming Joey's lips as a silent request for entry.

And Joey stupidly opened his mouth that moment in an attempt to protest, only for Kaiba's tongue to have clear passage, and entered....stroking against Joey's own tongue. Joey began to blush furiously. He couldn't believe this was Kaiba doing this to him, he couldn't believe he was in an alley near his house with Kaiba trying to make out with him, and....he especially couldn't believe he was actually starting to respond to it.

It felt....good. He mentally berated himself, telling himself that he's not supposed to like this, he wasn't into guys. Plus, Kaiba was forcing himself on him, whether Joey wanted it or not. Pinning Joey's hands so he was helpless, while attacking Joey like that, was hardly considered to be a 'mutual thing'.

Infact, Kaiba's behavior was about as strange to Joey as how Tristan's been acting. He wondered if all of Domino was going crazy (though he had to admit this situation still wasn't nearly as bad as what Tristan was going through). First, Tea was gone all the time, then Tristan fell for the school Janitor, and now Kaiba was hitting on him. What was this world coming to?? And before Joey realized it, he was responding to Kaiba, kissing him back and getting excited as Kaiba rubbed up against him. But Joey insisted it wasn't because he liked guys. He was a teenager, after all....and was still a virgin, too. Maybe he was just desperate.

Kaiba now adjusted his holding, still keeping both Joey's hands behind his back with Kaiba's one hand, as the other moved over to grab onto Joey's blond mop hair. Kaiba used that new grip to help intensify the kiss. A moan escaped Kaiba, as his emotions were beginning to get the better of him....his mind swimming in ecstasy from not just the physical feel, but from Joey's own response towards him. Then finally....Kaiba released Joey's lips, needing a second to catch his breath.

Kaiba moved his head away for the moment gasping for air, his breathing quick and erratic from this new exciting feeling he was experiencing. It was definitely not something Kaiba was used to dealing with. His unusual need for Joey was so strong, it had almost become an obsession in his mind. It's what drove him to have to go to Yugi's, and what drove him to stalk and find Joey....landing him here in some slum alley late at night.

But at the same time, these feelings had also been creating an almost unnatural fear that Kaiba was unaccustomed to experiencing, which in the beginning kept him at bay from seeking out his target. There were two reasons for this fear. The first one was rejection. He was absolutely certain that Joey would not reciprocate his affections, which lead to the second reason for his fear. How Kaiba would react after he was rejected.

There was rarely anything that Kaiba ever truly wanted in his life, normally too focused on mainly his brother's needs. But every rare occasion, his heart would make demands of him. And when it did, he found it to be impossible to ignore. The Blue Eyes White Dragon cards were one passion he could not deny. And when he decided to seek them out, may god have mercy on those that dared get in his way. On the first three cards alone, people were threatened, lives were risked. Then when the forth was found, he placed everyone of Yugi's group in danger, even almost killed Yugi's grandfather. (1)

And so when his interest in Joey appeared, it brought that same concern in Kaiba on repeating the past. He had made a promise to Mokuba that he would never go to such extremes again. And in all honesty, he never felt he would find something that would affect him so strongly again....until that day he looked at Joey and everything changed. So, now that fear was there trying to hold him back. What would happen if anyone got in his way....including Joey?

"K-Kaiba?" Joey asked, drawing Kaiba out of his momentary flashback. He glanced back over into Joey's eyes, and offered him a slight smirk. Despite those fears that were trying to hold him back, his obsession for Joey compelled him to seek him out, anyway. And to Kaiba's delight, he wasn't disappointed. Yes, he was quite pleased with Joey's reactions. He had expected a lot worst from the mutt.

But to his surprise, any opposition he expected to come from Joey didn't happen. Joey didn't resist him, he didn't throw it in his face, he didn't get hostile, he didn't even laugh or put him down. Joey did not reject him....instead it seemed totally the opposite, as Joey became quite the willing subject.

Of course, pinning Joey to make sure the mutt understood he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, he assumed might have also helped. From Kaiba's past experience, he had learned that adding fear in certain situations was always helpful in getting what he wanted....and this time was probably no different. It certainly seemed to bring good results for him tonight.

As for Joey, he was still trying to figure everything out. This was definitely not Kaiba's normal behavior, and if it was anyone else Kaiba was doing this with, Joey would probably find his actions quite hilarious. But the problem was that it 'was' Joey which was Kaiba's target, making this whole thing for him very confusing and even frightening. And he even slightly returned Kaiba's affections, and still wasn't sure why....trying to mentally blame Kaiba for not giving him a way to back down.

And now Kaiba had finally paused from his physical approach, leaving Joey just standing there and still pinned. For the moment, Joey simply stood there, frozen....totally unsure what to do. He was afraid if he moved, Kaiba would go after him again....or was he more afraid that he'd let him?

Finally when nothing still changed, Joey found his voice once again and managed to choke out, "K-Kaiba....??"

It once again drew Kaiba's attention to him, bringing his thoughts back to the present. Kaiba gave him a cocky smirk and decided to approach once again, just as Joey predicted he would....ready to close the gap and have another taste from the object of his desire. But he stopped, and both of them suddenly froze after hearing noises of violence approaching....both waiting to see what it was.

Some kid had his hands up, backing away passed the alley they were in, talking to some other kids. There were three others, atleast 2 carrying knives and pointing them at the kid backing away, as they threatened him about something. They then stopped and turned, seeing Kaiba and Joey in the alley. But from the way Kaiba had Joey in a hold, it looked like Kaiba was there threatening Joey....not what it really was.

The kid who was being threatened immediately joined the other three, as they turned in the direction of the alley. The one in charge stepped forward, saying, "I hope we aint interrupting nutt'n. But, maybe you don't know this....this is 'our' turf."

Then another kid stepped forward, slapping his fist into his hand as he said, "Nice suit, pal....real nice looking. It aint smart a rich-looking guy like you being in a place like this, now is it? Maybe if you give us your money, we'll be good boys and not mess up that pretty face of yours...." The other three laughed at that.

Joey harshly whispered to Kaiba, "Dumb ass....what the hell did I tell ya??"

Kaiba roughly slammed Joey back against the brick wall like he was nothing, now focusing his attention on the kids. And for an instant, the very act of doing that caused a terrible pain of guilt to shoot through Kaiba, after hearing the slight grunt emit from Joey's lips. It surprised him, not used to feeling this way towards anyone else, except perhaps his own brother. But despite that feeling, Kaiba still had no regret, showed no hesitation. If there was one thing he had learned in his past, it was never to show weakness in front of an opponent. The less he seemed to care about Joey at the moment, the better it would be for the both of them.

Keeping his focus on the kids, Kaiba then crossed his arms and smirked. "Yes....it 'is' very unusual to see someone wearing good clothes in this neighborhood, isn't it? Well maybe you should think very hard about that, before making the stupid move of trying to jump me. Do you honestly think I'd be in this area and not worried....unless there was a good reason for it?"

Then pointing his finger at them, Kaiba spat, "Its you four that's going to have some real problems, if you even try it! Consider this warning a gift."

Of course it was a bluff, but it was worth a shot if he could get through this, without having to get involved in some messy fight with a bunch of loser street punks. Kaiba was arrogantly certain he could probably take them, but a fight wasn't the reason he came here for.

'What the hell's he getting at?' Joey thought. Even if Kaiba could take them down with his kung-fu, Joey assumed they probably all had knives, and even 2 to 1 odds with Joey helping....it would still be risky.

The 4 kids were also wondering about that. Then to Kaiba's good fortune, one of the kids realized who Kaiba was roughing up, and put his own possibility together. "Oh, shit...." He mumbled. The kid then swallowed, asking, "You aint, uh....working for Hirutani, are ya?" (2)

It was also fortunate none of the kids seemed to know who Kaiba was. But, then....who would expect the CEO of Kaiba Corp to be in some slum alley in the middle of the night? It also helped that he was merely wearing his blue trench coat, tonight....Kaiba's version of 'casual wear'.

"What do 'you' think?" Kaiba asked coldly, having no idea who the guy was.

That seemed to bring the fear of god into the kids real quick, everyone knowing the name of the head gang leader around there. "Hey, man....we didn't mean nutt'n! Just tell Hiruntani we were looking out for ya, ya know?"

"You need any help with him, pal?" Another asked, now assuming Kaiba was hired by him to kick Joey's ass.

"No....I think I can handle it." Kaiba smirked. Then to a scowl, he said, "Now get lost! This isn't your business...."

They scrambled away, quickly. Kaiba then turned back to Joey, as Joey asked, "Damn, how the hell did you know about Hirutani?"

"I didn't." Kaiba smirked. "Never heard of the guy, though I have heard you used to be part of a gang. And it helps that they're just about as stupid as...."

But Kaiba paused in-between his sentence, unable to finish the comment of insulting Joey. He turned away finishing with, "....as stupid as your idiot friends."

But before Joey could comment on Kaiba's strange change of attitude, he once again grabbed Joey, pinning him again. "You see, mutt? There's no place I need to worry about. This world 'is' mine....no matter where I am. Just remember that." Kaiba said, his ego presently oozing everywhere. Kaiba then kissed him fiercely, when a car suddenly pulled over and honked.

It was his limo. Kaiba slammed Joey back again, though more gently this time. He then turned saying, "See around, Mutt." And went to his ride, acting his normal cold self again.

The limo pulled away, leaving Joey behind feeling more confused than he ever did in his life. With his head still in the clouds, he finally managed to turn away, and headed back home.

-----------------------------------

(1) Most people know of this from the first episode, but the reason I put in that Yugi and his friends were in danger....that's a reference based on the Jap. 1st season. But the promise made to Mokuba was my own idea. If anyone needs a better reference, let me know and next chapter I'll add a more detailed explanation on its history.

(2) Hirutani - known in the Manga and the Jap. 1st season as the leader of the gang that Joey was a part of, during middle-school. After Joey broke off from the gang, Hirutani later bothered him during High School, which thankfully Yami helped protect Joey against. The name might possibly be brought up again in this story sometime, so you might want to keep it in mind, just incase.

Next chapter: Things are looking better and back to normal for Domino High....but is it? What's really going on behind the scenes, and why is Tea so unhappy? The different plots begin the twist together next time!

Narr: For all those Kaiba/Joey fans, you should be happy to know that now that the plot has been mostly developed by Tea, there's going to be a lot more Kaiba and Joey involved, and Tea will probably not be in the lime light of the story nearly as much as she was. But, she'll still be there. Some things you just can't get rid of. ;p

I hope this came out well for everyone, this chapter. I made some major changes, since the wording originally jumped all over the place. Though I'm still not sure if it came out okay. Then again, I'm a little nervous about this chapter, since this is one of those pinnacle points, and I'm hoping the explanations come out okay, and doesn't sound corny or anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 14.

'Joey....'

"Mmrr....go away, it's the weekend." Joey mumbled, annoyed by the voice.

"I'm not going anywhere....and neither are you."

"Wha-...??" Joey muttered, as he opened his eyes to see Kaiba practically on top of him in his bed. "YAAHH!!!"

But Joey couldn't go anywhere, as Kaiba quickly pinned him by the wrists, holding him tight so he couldn't escape. "Where do you think you're going? It's time you faced facts, mutt....you're mine!"

"No! Get away from me, ya jerk!" Joey cried out.

"You're never getting away from me! There's nothing you can do….it's time you accepted who your master is!"

"Leave me alone!!" Joey cried out, as he leaped up....and fell out of bed, hitting his head on the way down.

"Shut the fuck up you worthless brat, and get ready for school!!" His father yelled back.

Joey rubbed his sore head, and slowly crawled back up to cautiously peer into his bed. There was no Kaiba in sight. It was a dream....just a dream.

'Bastard!' Joey whispered, thinking of Kaiba. Thanks to him, he was still messed in the head. It wasn't even the weekend, either....it was still a school day.

....Which meant he had to once again face Kaiba. 'Shit.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey met up with Yugi that morning, as they both walked to school. It didn't take long for them to get there, as they went inside. As they entered Domino High, Yugi glanced at his best friend, who he observed was being unusually silent, today. Joey had all ready been acting strange this morning....even a little jumpy, which Yugi couldn't understand why. But despite how on-edge he seemed, Joey insisted he was fine.

"Hey, guys!" Tea suddenly called out, who had noticed them and headed over.

The noise caused Joey to immediately jump 10 feet in the air, and cry out in fear. Both looked at Joey weird, as he gave a weak chuckle, saying, "Oh....hey, Tea. I, uh....I knew it was you."

Yugi was still confused from Joey's behavior, but turned to Tea more happy to see her than worry about anything else, for the moment. Tea was back. "Tea, where have you been? You never showed up at the game shop, and...."

"I know. I've been really busy lately, but that's going to change now. Okay?" Tea smiled.

"That's great!" Yugi beamed hearing that, missing Tea after disappearing as long as she had. "Oh, btw....you wouldn't believe who showed up at the Game Shop, yesterday. Kaiba and his brother stopped down to visit."

"What?" Tea asked, surprised by this news.

"Yeah, and do you believe we actually got him to play with us a little bit, last night? I couldn't believe it, myself." Yugi said, looking so happy about that.

At that, Tea looked over at Joey, who began to blush and look very guilty about something. "Don't look at me! I never seen him!"

Now, both Yugi 'and' Tea were looking at him, strangely. "Joey....you were there. Remember?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I mean....yeah, I saw him. At Yugi's! But, that's it....nowhere else!" Joey quickly added, still making even less sense than usual.

The strange looks didn't stop. "Hey, you know....we better get to class!" Joey suddenly blurted out, and rushed towards the classroom. They both gave up trying to understand Joey, and simply followed him to class.

As they all entered, Tea noticed Kaiba was there who looked up as soon as they came in. He didn't actually look at them....his focus was entirely on Joey. As Joey's eyes connected with Kaiba's, Joey's face turned beat-red, then quickly looked for something else to focus on. He noticed his desk, and darted right for it.

And Joey's odd reaction only seemed to please Kaiba, as of he offered a slight smirk and directed his attention back to his books.

Tea witnessed the whole exchange, and took a moment to consider what was going on. 'Strange....Joey's been acting weird all morning, and it seems like it's because of Kaiba. And Kaiba....he's acting different today towards Joey, too. But, what does this mean?'

_I'm quite positive it's affecting him much more strongly than you know. It's only a matter of time before he approaches Joey, as Tristan had with his new 'love'._

'That's gotta be it.' Tea thought, remembering Marik's words. 'That's probably why he showed up at Yugi's, yesterday. Kaiba must have finally made a move.' She realized, then noticed Kaiba made another glance at Joey, then back at his open book, looking rather pleased with himself. Tea blinked at that, seeming only more confused.

_And once your friend rejects him....one way or another, I guarantee Seto Kaiba will be suffering the same._

'Wait a minute....he's supposed to be miserable. So, why does Kaiba look so....happy??' Tea wondered, getting angrier now. She looked back over at Joey, who was still blushing and trying his hardest not to be noticed by anyone. Yet, his actions only seemed to be attracting attention. 'No, that would mean....he wasn't rejected? But....but....'

Tea now glared angrily at Joey, thinking, 'But, that's not fair! Kaiba's supposed to be miserable! Why is it that he always seems to come out of everything fine, and I'm the one getting the worst of it all?? That's totally not fair!!'

"Hey, guys!" A voice blurted out, snapping Tea out of her fit. Yugi and Joey also looked over to see a very normal-looking Tristan enter the classroom, smiles and all.

"Tristan!" Yugi said happily, noticing he was no longer wallowing in tears.

Joey quickly asked, "Hey man, you okay?"

"Uh....yeah." Tristan said sheepishly, taking his seat. He looked pretty embarrassed himself, as he said, "Listen, I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting, lately. I really don't know what's come over me. Imagine me crying over that weird old Janitor. I dunno, I guess it was just temporary insanity or something...."

"So then, you're okay?" Joey asked, as Tristan nodded.

"That's great!" Yugi said, relieved. "We've been really worried about you, Tristan." Yugi was so happy. Now everything had returned to normal, once again. His friends were back, and everything was going to be okay.

Tristan pouted miserably, saying, "Yeah, so have I. I can't believe I acted like that. Damn, now Serenity will never want to go out with me, after the way I behaved...."

"Hey, don't be talking about my sister like that! Maybe something good 'did' come out of this...." Joey said, teasing Tristan.

Tea watched in the background as Joey taunted Tristan, Tristan threatened to strangle Joey, and Yugi laughed happily over his friend's antics....it was as if she was watching an old movie. 'Then, Tristan's okay again. But if that's the case, then that means....'

"All right, class....take your seats." The teacher said, coming into the classroom. "I have some bad news today, that I thought you should all know. Last night, one of the oldest members of our school staff died. Our janitor, Mr. Gumcruff, had passed-away from a heart attack."

A few of the school kids gasped from the news, especially Yugi and his friends. Joey whispered to Tristan, "Good thing you're over him, dude...."

"Yeah....tell me about it." Tristan whispered back.

Yami listened, suspicious about the whole thing. There was something strangely familiar about this person's death and Tristan acting normal again. If Yami could only remember....

Tea's breath hitched, thinking, 'The teacher said a heart-attack. Maybe it was just natural causes. Yeah, maybe the thing didn't reach him in time and he was already dead. Then I wouldn't have anything to do with it.' Atleast that's what Tea was hoping for.

To make the day more torturous for Tea and make her feel even more guilty, the whole school had to make some kind of decorative cards on behalf of the dead janitor, so they could send them all to his wife, kids, and even grand kids.

'Wife and kids....he still had a happy family. He even had grandchildren. Oh, god....it couldn't have been from me! Maybe that whole thing was just a bad dream. Yeah, that's it....he died from natural causes, the teacher said so. I didn't really do that Shadow thing, at all....Tristan's all ready okay on his own. My hands are clean, I had nothing to do with it....' Tea continued to try and convince herself.

---------------------------------

Narr: So, what do you guys think? Tea's hands are perfectly clean....aren't they? (cough, cough...not!) I realized this chapter was actually a little short, so I kinda added the dream sequence as an after-thought. But I think it helped to show a little bit more on how Joey's taking this whole thing, so far....and I think it fits in just nicely.

Next chapter: Kaiba's not through with Joey, yet. But personalities begin to conflict, when Tea enters the scene. Don't miss it!


	15. Chapter 15

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 15.

Joey was late for last period, and rushing to his final class knowing he was going to be in trouble, while hoping he wouldn't get another detention.

All day he had thoughts about what happened last night with Kaiba. At first, he was scared as hell to be near him, and noticing Kaiba glancing at him only made him more nervous.

Fortunately, Tristan had returned to his usual self again today, and was as good as ever. Even though he was talking about wanting to date Joey's sister again, Joey was still glad to have the old Tristan back....he really missed him.

His friendship with Tristan helped distract Joey from thinking of Kaiba, for awhile. And then when he finally did think of him again, something suddenly dawned on him. It was him, 'Joey Wheeler' that somehow made Kaiba all hot and bothered. Him....the 'loser mutt', the 'nobody', and he had somehow gotten under Kaiba's skin.

Joey couldn't help but feel a sense of pride about that. Kaiba was the supposed 'untouchable' one, and here he was chasing after Joey. Those thoughts seemed to lift Joey's mood through most of the school day.

And even now while running to class, that thought came back in his head. He slowed down a bit, knowing even if he had to stay in school longer from another detention, he would still be the one that finally put Kaiba in his place. Joey grinned again at that thought, thinking, 'Maybe him coming onto me wasn't so bad, after all.'

Slam!!

But those thoughts were quickly snapped out of his head, as a hand rammed hard against one of the school lockers....the person's arm was right in front of Joey's face, which he almost ran into.

Joey yelped and almost fell backwards, but was saved by the strong hand that grabbed onto his arm. It kept him from falling, as it pulled him towards the person it belong to....pulling him towards Kaiba.

Kaiba's eyes seem to burrow into Joey's, as he muttered, "You seem to be in a good mood, mutt. I wonder what could be the cause of that...."

Joey swallowed hard, as any of those happy thoughts of getting to Kaiba he had a minute ago instantly dissipated. Did he actually think getting Kaiba's attention was a 'good' thing?? "Good mood? No, I'm....miserable...." He squeaked out.

"Are you, now? Well then, maybe I could cheer you up." Kaiba said, once again pinning him against the wall....this time in school.

"W-woah....wait! We're still in school...." Joey said, beginning to blush, and terrified that someone might come out and see this.

Kaiba gave an amused chuckle at that. "So, what are you worried about, pup? It's not like you have a school reputation to scar. If anything, being caught with me would only help your case. It can't get any lower, after all...."

"Hey, now listen!" Joey started to snap angrily. But Kaiba didn't care, as he again pressed his lips against Joey's, pushing his tongue into his already open and flapping mouth. It definitely shut him up quick.

Joey was squirming once again, in a very weak attempt to get away. But that only seemed to make Kaiba like it more, appearing to enjoy the pitiful attempt of a struggle. And this time, Kaiba didn't keep Joey's arms immobilized. Instead, he used one of his hands to clutch tightly at Joey's hair, while the other one began to explore under Joey's shirt.

Joey was feeling all sorts of mixed feelings....confusion, shame, and still unexpectedly a growing excitement from this. And he was beginning to have trouble denying his own growing mutual interest towards his supposed enemy. His body was betraying him, making his attempt to push Kaiba away even lamer than before, while another part of him was growing painfully needy and wanting more. And Joey

was really hoping Kaiba wasn't going to notice that growing needy part, either.

"Joey?"

The voice flooded Joey with panic, as he realized it was Tea's voice and she must have just witnessed the whole thing.

Sure enough, Tea was walking up to try and find Joey to get him to class....worried about her friend, when she noticed this sight in the hall. Marik was right....Kaiba had gotten to the next step, and was being quite forward about it, too. And from what she could see, Joey didn't seem to be fighting all that hard to get away, either.

Kaiba broke the kiss, using his arms to make sure Joey stayed pinned there and didn't run away, as he turned to face a very shocked-looking Tea. "You certainly seem to show up at the most inopportune times." Kaiba muttered coldly. "Be a smart little girl for a change, Gardner. You didn't see anything here. Turn around and walk away...."

Joey looked absolutely panicked, and so petrified he couldn't move or speak. All he could do was fearfully stare at Tea, assuming now everyone was going to know about this.

Tea was seething with anger and jealousy over Kaiba's good fortune. As tempted as she was to tell him exactly how she felt about him, she pushed it all inside of her. The last thing she was going to do is have Joey overhear her being not-so-friendly.

So, instead....Tea frowned at Kaiba and crossed her arms, saying, "I can't do that. Joey's my friend, and I'm not going to let you play with him like some sex object. Now, let him go!" She still wasn't entirely sure if it was mutual or not, but had a strong feeling it was. And she certainly wasn't going to let onto that knowledge, either. If she could get Joey to take the easy way out and agree with her that Kaiba was using him, then maybe she could make Kaiba miserable, after all.

Kaiba sneered evilly at her, stating, "Oh, is this another friendship speech? How interesting that you use it only when it best suits you. So, where was the friendship girl, until now? From what I've seen, you haven't been much of a friend, lately....have you?"

Tea paled at that, taking a step back. Did he know something? Did he find out what she's been up to?? What if he did, and he told Yugi and everyone else what she had done? Panic suddenly filled her, as she stuttered out, "W-what do you m-mean??"

"You know exactly what I mean, Gardner. Out of all your little groupies, myself the outsider appears to be the only one that sees the truth behind all your bullshit. You try so hard to pretend to be their friends. But you're nothing but a fake lying back-stabber, that uses your pretty little speeches only to your own advantage. Your fake attitude might fool them, Gardner....but you don't fool me." Kaiba hissed.

"You....you...." Tea was shaking with rage now, as she spat out, "You don't know ANYTHING about me!!!" And stormed away down the hall.

This seemed to pull Joey out of it, as he snapped at Kaiba, "Why do you have to be like that, Kaiba? Don't you be treating her that way again, you got that? Like it or not, she's my friend!"

Kaiba turned back and smirked. "Is she, now? She was the one claiming to stick around here to defend you. So, if she's such a friend....then why did she walk away and leave you here to deal with me, yourself?"

"Huh?" Joey asked, as once again Kaiba pressed his mouth against Joey's.

After a few minutes of attacking Joey in the hall, Kaiba couldn't take it anymore and soon dragged Joey into the school men's room, to show him something new....something he would never forget.

---------------------------------

Next Chapter: Trouble in Paradise, Joey's getting cold feet, and someone's coming to collect.

Narr: Sorry....no details on the bathroom scene. Maybe I'll mention it again later....or not (heh). That's what imagination is for, right??


	16. Chapter 16

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 16.

The bell rang, and all the kids poured from their classes. Yugi looked worried, wondering where Joey was.

Tristan smiled, saying, "Don't worry about it. You know Joey, always skipping classes."

Tea was there too, but didn't look very happy. She was still angry on Joey's lack of resistance, and that Kaiba wasn't miserable. She was especially angry at the last comment Kaiba made to her, that she wasn't being a friend.

'How dare he accused 'me' of not being a friend. I am so a friend! I'll be with them tonight, he'll see!' She thought....not caring over the fact he probably wouldn't be there to notice, anyway.

As they headed out of class, Joey rushed over to them from out of nowhere, saying in a hurry, "Hey guys, how ya doing? We going to your place, Yugi? Let's get out of here!"

They all looked at Joey strangely, who practically ducked between them....as if trying to protect himself from something. Looking at what was making Joey so fearful, their eyesight followed where Joey was looking, to find Kaiba standing not too far off. His arms were crossed, and he didn't look happy. But he didn't approach them, either.

"Uh....okay, let's go." Yugi said, looking at Kaiba strangely, who continued to give them death glares.

After they left, Yugi asked, "Joey....what was that all about? What did you say to Kaiba, this time?"

"Uh....nothing. Tea, can I talk to you for a minute?" Joey asked, suddenly dragging Tea aside to speak to her in private.

"You didn't tell them anything, did ya?" Joey asked.

"No, Joey. But....why weren't you fighting back?" Tea asked, not looking happy about it.

"I....it just....he took me off guard, okay? It's not like this is something he does every day, you know. I....I....I dunno how to react to it." Joey said, looking very confused and embarrassed.

"Why don't you try telling him 'no'? Maybe he'd get the hint. Joey, if you don't say something, he's going to keep coming at you. Do you want that?" Tea asked.

"Well, I did tell him....sorta...." Joey answered, awkwardly.

"Sorta?" Tea asked, disbelieving.

"Well, he wanted me to come over, and I....kinda ran to you guys, instead. I think he got the message....right?" Joey asked.

"That's why he was so angry with you, when we left?" Tea asked. She groaned, "Joey, Kaiba is not going to let up until you 'tell' him you're not interested. Right now, you're putting out some real confusing messages to everyone around you. And until you tell him no, you're basically leading him on. That's only going to make him angrier, when you eventually reject him. Joey, do you want Kaiba to get that pissed off? You know how he can get." Tea said.

"Yeah, I'll....I'll just tell him to go away." Joey said, not sounding very convincing.

Tea shook her head, ready to head back to the others. But Joey grabbed her arm quickly, and begged, "Please don't tell the others....please??"

"I wont, Joey. I'll leave that up to you. But they're going to start to wonder, too....especially if they end up catching you two, the way I did." Tea said.

Joey nodded, saying, "It wont happen, again. Kaiba just took me off guard. Next time, I'll just tell him I aint that kind a guy....cuz I aint."

Tea smiled at that. 'Good....the jerk will finally get what's coming to him.' "Well, come on....let's join the others. They're going to start to wonder."

They headed back to the other two, as both Yugi and Tristan looked at Joey with concern. "Is everything okay?" Tristan asked.

"Hey, fine." Joey smiled, and continued to walk. The others kept up, but Yugi and Tristan now looked over at Tea, waiting for her to explain.

"Relax, guys....it's nothing." Tea smiled. "Joey's fine. He just had a personal question about his sister, that's all."

"Really??" Tristan suddenly blurted, becoming ten times more interested. "What is it about??"

"Will you stay out of my sista's business, all ready!" Joey snapped, grabbing Tristan by the collar.

"If this has anything to do with her wanting to date anyone, then it IS my business!" Tristan snapped back.

Yugi smiled and shook his head, as they once again began to fight over Serenity. But in the back of his mind, he was still wondering why Joey seemed so scared to be around Kaiba. It wasn't normal for Joey to show fear around him....those two fight all the time.

As they continued to walk down the street, a limo pulled over to the side. Kaiba narrow his eyes watching them....watching Joey. 'This isn't over by a long shot.' He thought, all ready making plans on his next move.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was nighttime at the game shop. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea were all there, having fun, going through some more cards Mr. Motou got in.

"Wow, I can't believe someone just gave all these up!" Yugi said, looking through some loose cards.

Joey grinned ear to ear, scrounging through them. "Hey, no sweat. More fer us! Next tournament, I'll be number 1!"

"Well, I guess it's better to be number 1 than number 2." Tristan said, elbowing Joey and thinking he was being so cleaver with his toilet humor.

"Oh, dude....that's just gross!" Joey snapped, as Tristan laughed.

"Oh, look! It's a Magician of Faith!" Tea beamed, ignoring the guys. "I love this card...."

"Yeah, it's kinda like you, Tea." Yugi smiled at her.

She looked over at him with delightful surprise. "You think so?"

"Of course." Yugi smiled at her. "You're always here for us, and giving us faith and strength in our friendship."

Tea smiled back, pushing all those guilty thoughts behind her. It was all over now, and she could just forget the past, forget what Kaiba said to her, and forget about all the shady things she did with Marik. Everything was normal again, and she could move on like nothing terrible ever happened.

"Hey look, Tea....remember this card?" Yugi asked, handing a card to her from the pile.

Tea took the card and looked at it, as that terrible sinking feeling came back to her.

"It's Saggi the Dark Clown." Yugi said, happily.

That instant, Tea felt like the entire world was vanishing around her, and the darkness of the card was swallowing her whole. She tried to cry out for help, but couldn't find her voice.

Snapping out of it, Tea found herself engulfed in darkness all around her, now....even the floor. No one was left....she was all alone in the dark. "W-where am I?"

"You are in my realm, pretty one...." A soft alluring voice said to her.

Tea turned quickly in the direction of the voice. Of all things, it was Saggi the Dark Clown standing there. "My lovely little flower....it is time you paid your dues."

* * *

Next week: Uh-oh....Tea faces Saggi! What's the evil clown have in store for her? And what's going on in the real world? Action and suspense begin to pick up in the next exciting chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 17.

"I....I don't know what you're talking about." Tea said, backing up a few steps from the living Duel Monster.

"Oh? Did you forget the Shadow Pact, already? It is time for me to collect, little human." He stated, approaching her.

"N-no....he died of a heart-attack! I heard it!" Tea said, attempting to protest, yet getting a terrible sinking feeling in her chest.

"And who do you think gave him the heart-attack, sweet thing?" Saggi asked her.

"You're lying! You didn't do anything....he died on his own!" Tea said, clinging to denial.

"You think so? Well, let's find out." Saggi suddenly appeared right next to her, lifting her hands up. "Ahhh, yes....your hands are as bloody as mine."

Blood drenched Tea's hands, as she shrieked, trying to wipe them off in desperation. Saggi laughed evilly. "Silly human....you cannot wipe your hands clean. They will forever be tainted with the blood of that human."

"No! That's not true! I didn't do anything! I didn't kill him!" Tea cried, as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You hired me to do it. You put the noose around his neck, asking me to pull the lever. Like it or not, your guilt is just as strong as mine....and now it is time you paid for your demands of me." He said, coldly.

Tea looked up at him, suddenly fearful of what he was going to ask for. "Wh-what do you want f-from me?"

Saggi approached her slowly, as she continued to back up. And yet, no matter how much she backed away, he still seemed to be gaining ground. She could only imagine the horrors of what he wanted from her....her life, her virginity, maybe some kind of gang bang with duel monsters and her. Her and Saggi....ick! The very thought disgusted her.

Saggi then stopped next to her, and pulled out a vile. "Drink this....drink it, and we'll call it even."

"Dr-drink?" Tea asked. She looked at it. "It's not poison, is it?"

Saggi laughed cruelly, stating, "I could simply kill you if I wanted you dead. What would I need this little thing for?"

Her eyes then widened, asking, "It's not a love potion, is it?" Horrified that she was going to end up falling in love with such a gross-looking creature as Saggi.

Saggi stated, "Under the rules of the Shadow Pact, I don't have to answer anything you ask. You are to serve my demand without question. But you are obviously new to this, so I will honor you with this one answer. No....it is not a love potion. Now, drink."

With a trembling hand, she reached out for the vile. She opened it to see the eerie black substance that didn't have a pleasant smell to it, at all.

'Oh, Yugi....forgive me.' She thought, knowing what she had done was wrong, and fearing that this might somehow hurt her relationship with her friends even more. Knowing she had to pay for what she had done, she held her nose and downed it quickly.

As she tilted her head up to drink the concoction, Saggi watched with sick amusement. 'No, not a love potion....but something far more darker and stronger. Lust, obsession, all the darker desires one could feel is in that vile. It will be much more potent than the love potion you have used, but lasting a much shorter time, as well....yet still long enough to serve it's purpose. Hahahaha....my master will be pleased in the end. Oh, yesss....very pleased, indeed.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The bell rang out loudly, as the game shop door was whipped open, slamming hard against the inside wall of the store. Everyone turned, including Tea who was instantly thrusted from the dark realm and back to reality. And the first person she caught sight of was the person entering the store: Seto Kaiba. Instantly, her eyes widened in shock of the sight....he was like a beacon of light in a tunnel of emptiness that felt like her heart. Darkness was now all around her....and he was her only hope to escape.

Yugi also turned to catch the sight of Kaiba. The very instant he did so, he felt a strange weakness come over him. 'That's strange....why do I feel so weird?'

_'Something's wrong, Yugi. I felt it, too. I feel like I have been somehow....drained.'_

_'Really?' _Yugi asked._ 'I feel kinda....empty. As if I had just lost something important to me. Could Kaiba have anything to do with this?'_

Kaiba had looked over the crowd, seeing Tea staring at him strangely, Yugi looking at him with fear and concern, Tristan looking confused, and finally Joey looking very fearful and embarrassed. Kaiba wasn't sure why they were almost all gawking at him with weird looks on their faces. Tristan for once appeared to be the most normal of them all.

He focused his gaze on Joey, and wondered if he had something to do with it....maybe he finally told them what happened. But then, no one looked at Joey at all, which is what he would expect if they knew. Yugi was the first to speak up, asking, "Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

"Strange question, Yugi. I thought you said I'm always welcome here." Kaiba stated coldly, his eyes still fixed on Joey, who swallowed nervously.

When Joey ran away with his friends, Kaiba had questioned himself if that was rejection. But after thinking about it, he decided it was not. Perhaps Joey had problems with another man. Perhaps Joey had commitment problems in general. Or maybe Kaiba's sheer will made Joey nervous. Kaiba knew he had a tendency to automatically make people nervous around him, so that would be no surprise.

But whatever Joey's problem was....it didn't really matter to him. As far as Kaiba was concerned, he would make Joey accept this, no matter how much he resisted. Perhaps the dog simply needed a little more training.

When he first approached Joey that fateful day in the alley, he originally feared what he might do if something got in his way between him and his objective. But since Joey didn't resist him that first night, Kaiba's confidence in this need for Joey grew tenfold towards him.

Now, whatever concern he had before in his pursuit to have Joey....it was gone and replaced with a determination to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. He would not let Joey get away....he would make him his. And one way or another....Joey 'would' accept it.

And like the day he first approached Joey in the alley, Kaiba once again took the time to properly stalk his prey, waiting for the right moment to spring. He considered waiting until Joey was alone once again....but he didn't fear nor care what anyone else thought of the matter, and he had no intention to play some kind of stupid hide and seek game with the mutt. If anything, showing up in front of Joey's friends to claim what was his would be the perfect opportunity. It would allow the rest of them to know that Joey now belonged to him.

"Um....yeah, but....where's Mokuba?" Yugi asked. Yugi would normally be quite happy to have Kaiba here. But Kaiba's actions were unusual, and the feeling both him and Yami were getting when he entered wasn't good. Something was wrong....and from what Yugi could tell, Kaiba seemed to be responsible for it.

"Home." Kaiba stated simply. Kaiba now approached, his eyes still not leaving Joey, who cringed against the wall. Kaiba simply snatched Joey, pulling him closer by the arm, and ordered, "Let's go...."

Instantly, Yugi changed to Yami and moved in-between to protect his friend, as he snapped, "What do you think you're doing, Kaiba? Leave Joey alone....he's not going anywhere with you!"

"We have something to discuss....stay out of it, Yugi!" Kaiba snapped.

"If he leaves, Kaiba….he'll do it on his own accord, and not by you man-handling him!" Yami snapped, staying protectively in front of Joey, only assuming the worst - especially after that drain he felt.

'Interesting choice of words.' Kaiba thought. Finally, Kaiba turned his attention from Joey to Yami, glaring daggers at him. "So....you still think you're better than me, don't you?" As Kaiba asked this, he glanced back over at Joey.

Now that Kaiba felt so deeply for him, he absolutely hated the fact that Joey would cling behind Yami, like his hero. Kaiba wanted to be that person that Joey would protectively hide behind....not Yami! Once again, Yami was somehow getting in the way of what he wanted. He would not let that happen again. No....this time, Kaiba would prove to Joey that he was more worthy than Yami was. He would earn Joey's attention and loyalty.

"I've never thought that at all, Kaiba." Yami stated. "I'm only protecting...."

"You're only protecting what's yours. Of course...." Kaiba stated, turning his direction back towards Yami. "Well, maybe it's about time I changed that, as well."

Yami didn't understand what Kaiba meant. From what he could tell, it sounded like Kaiba had some sick intention to hurt his friends.

Now, Kaiba finally backed away, then pointed at Yami with all his pride and conviction. "I challenge you to a duel! And when I win, you are not only going to finally admit that I am the one true Duel King, but you are going to stay out of my business once and for all. Got it??"

Yami just smirked, saying, "Suit yourself, Kaiba. But there is no way you can win. As long as I have my friends behind me, I will be the one that comes out victorious!"

"Well, I think he can!" Tea suddenly snapped, surprising everyone....including Kaiba.

"What?" Yami asked.

Tea looked coldly at Yami, saying, "You heard what I said." She approached Kaiba, placing her hand on Kaiba's shoulder, saying, "Kaiba is the best duelist of them all. You have no right to be talking to him that way. I hate you, Yugi....I want nothing to do with you! Kaiba is the one I will be routing for....he's the only one that deserves it!"

"Tea?" Tristan asked.

"Like, what have you been smoking?" Joey asked.

"This is not funny, Tea." Yami said.

"Who's laughing...." Tea said, looking at Kaiba, dreamily.

Whatever anger Kaiba had been feeling a minute ago had faded, now too freaked out to have Yugi's fan girl pawing and practically drooling on his shoulder. He immediately shrugged her off, snapping, "No thanks....I don't need a cheer-leading crew."

Tea instantly looked hurt from that, saying, "I'm sorry....please don't be angry with me! I'll be better, I promise!" Then tried to cling to him once again. The others just stood there stunned, having no clue what to say. They were as equally confused from Tea's actions as Kaiba was.

This was all too weird for Kaiba. He shoved her away once again, turning to Yami and saying, "I'll give you the details tomorrow on when and where." He then smirked, adding, "Don't chicken out."

Before the Tea leach could cling to him for a third time, Kaiba abruptly turned and left the store. But Tea didn't stick around either, and quickly ran out after him all the way to the limo, before he finally slammed the door in her face and drove off.

"Kaiba! Please don't leave me!!" She begged. 'This is all my fault!' She thought. 'I was so mean to him....I gave him that potion and made him like Joey. It should have been me he liked! It should have been ME!!'

When Yugi and the others ran out to follow her, she was on the hard pavement, on her knees in tears.

"Tea....??" Yugi asked, feeling heart-broken from what she had said to him.

Tea whirled to see Yugi, then Joey and Tristan behind him. "This is all your fault!" Tea snarled coldly at Joey. "You don't deserve him! I 'will' find a way to make him hate you again! This isn't over!!" With that said, Tea stormed away....leaving everyone standing there, unsure what to say or think about Tea's strange behavior.

* * *

Narr: Wow....this chapter was a lot longer than the norm, so atleast you had more to read. Plus, you got some more Tea torture! (evil grin)

Next week: Well....you guys wanted more Kaiba/Joey. Now, you got it! Kaiba sets plan B into action!

What's his plans with Joey, and will Joey's friends figure out what's really going on? Read and see!


	18. Chapter 18

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 18.

It was the next morning. Yugi came out of his house, just as Tristan came over, saying, "Hey, Yugi....ready for school?"

"Have you heard from Tea?" Yugi asked.

Tristan shook his head. "Maybe when we see her at school, she'll be better."

Yugi nodded, then looked around. "So, where's Joey?"

Tristan looked around, saying, "Not sure....haven't seen him. I assumed he'd be here with you, all ready."

The next moment, a limo suddenly pulled over beside them. Yugi looked at the car in concern, thinking, 'What does Kaiba want, this time?'

He approached the limo, as the window pulled down, showing Joey grinning ear to ear. "Hey Yugi, ya wanna ride??"

"Joey? Is Kaiba in there?" Yugi asked.

"No." Joey answered. "This dude just pulled over, offering to ride me to school. So, I asked him to come down here."

By this time, Tristan checked the back of the limo, which sure enough had KC on the plate. "Yeah, this definitely belongs to Kaiba. So why isn't he in it?"

"I dunno. Who cares....we gotta free ride!" Joey said, bouncing inside. "Come on, man....get in!"

They climbed in, as the limo headed to Domino High. Yugi looked uncertain, saying, "This is strange. Why would Kaiba offer this to us? Well, actually....to you, Joey. And why did Kaiba want to see you in the first place? Do you know anything about this?"

"Uh....I dunno." Joey said, looking guilty.

"Hey man, if you know anything about this....then, spill it!" Tristan snapped, grabbing Joey by the shoulder.

Joey grabbed him back just as threatening, saying, "Hey, I dunno anything about this, okay??"

As they fought, Yugi looked to Yami with concern. _'What do you think, spirit? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Kaiba was purposely trying to turn our friends against us. First, we both feel drained when Kaiba walked in, then Tea out of the blue turns on us and for Kaiba. And now he seems to be trying to bribe Joey....'_

_'It does seem that way, aibou. Maybe it's time we had a 'talk' with Kaiba, and see exactly what he's up to.'_ Yami said. _'But if he thinks he can 'buy' our friends, then obviously he's learned nothing of friendship!'_ (1)

_'Mmm-hmm!'_ Yugi agreed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They made it to school, in fact a bit early....since they were used to walking and were driven there, instead. They then headed into the school, and separated to go to their lockers. Joey was alone, as he dialed his combination and opened his locker.

Joey then blinked. To his surprise, inside was a colorful string dangling in mid-air, which was tied to the top of his locker and holding onto what looked like an envelope. Joey immediately felt it must be from Kaiba, since he gave him the ride this morning....even though he wasn't there. That in fact made Joey wonder, just as his friends did. Why didn't Kaiba show up in the car? Why wasn't Kaiba here now to give Joey the gift? And why was he offering these things to him in the first place?

So, Joey untied the envelope, wondering what this little surprise was, and opened the envelope. After looking at it, he almost had a heart-attack, himself.

"Oh, wow!!" Joey blurted, "This is sooo cool!!"

There were no notes of any sort in the envelope. The only thing that was inside were multiple gift certificates to Joey's favorite places in the whole world: the arcade, the pizza shop, Kaiba land, Burger World, and even Yugi's grampa's card shop. Each certificate was worth $500.00. (2)

"....I've got to be the richest guy in the world." Joey vocally thought, his brain fogging over in ecstasy, unable to believe what he had in his hand. "Maybe I died and went to heaven...."

"I can arrange that." A soft voice muttered near him, causing Joey to freeze. A hand then lazily leaned against Joey's locker, his other hand extending towards Joey's face. Joey slowly turned to see Kaiba smirking down at him.

"Why did you get me these?" Joey asked.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, curiously. "Isn't this what I'm supposed to do? You're a guy not a girl, so I can't exactly give you candy and flowers. Then again, the way you eat you'd probably like the candy."

"How do you know how I eat? Never mind....I don't wanna know that." Joey said.

Kaiba then added, "Are you saying you don't like what I got for you? Would you prefer something different? You sounded rather pleased about it, a minute ago. I believe the two phrases were, 'You're the richest person in the world. You just died and went to heaven'." Kaiba smirked.

Joey blushed, looking away. "You....you can't buy me, you know."

"I'm not trying to buy you. I'm trying to get your attention....I'm trying to make a point." Kaiba stated.

"A point?" Joey asked, looking back towards Kaiba. "What kind of point?"

Kaiba moved his hand from Joey's face, wrapping it around Joey's waist and pulling him close. "I'm trying to remind you that I can provide for you....something you're obviously incapable of, for yourself."

'Provide?' Joey wondered, totally missing the rest of what Kaiba said passed that part. Joey was trying but was still unable to understand what Kaiba meant, when Kaiba suddenly pressed his lips against Joey. Joey joined back for a moment. But then, he suddenly heard footsteps and quickly pushed Kaiba back, whispering, "Cut it out....we're at school!"

Kaiba glared down at Joey. "So? What does that have to do with anything? What is your problem?"

Joey turned around, saying, "Listen, maybe I....don't....want this...."

"That's not what you were saying in the bathroom the other day, when you were screaming my name." Kaiba said, crossing his arms.

"Shhh!" Joey said, glancing around, nervously.

Kaiba then smirked, asking, "Is that the problem? You're looking for this to be more of a....'secret rondevue'??"

"Well....how can you be so comfortable with this?" Joey asked. "I mean, aren't you worried if someone found out and put this on the newspapers or TV? You are like....a celebrity or something. Can't that hurt you?"

Kaiba retorted, "I have made many sacrifices in my life in order to have what I want. This is no different. When I make a decision to have something, I don't let anything stand in the way....that includes the media. If they cause too many hassles, I'll deal with it. I've never allowed petty peer pressures to bother me. It's a pity you have to lower yourself in that way. But I guess when you're at rock bottom, it's all you have to hold onto."

"Hey, now....wait just a minute, here!" Joey began to growl, knowing an insult when he heard it.

But Kaiba grabbed him by the arm, saying, "I am offering you more than what you have. I can give you anything you want. If you want this to be so secretive, then fine....for now I'll play your little game. But don't expect it to last long, before I take what's mine. And soon, I'm going to make sure you know that when you need something, Yugi wont be the number 1 person for you to choose to hide behind, anymore....that's going to be me, instead."

"What?" Joey asked, confused. 'What did he mean by that?'

"You heard me. I'm going to beat Yugi in that next duel!" Kaiba said, moving over quickly and kissing him harshly on the lips, causing a couple students that were beginning to trickle in to stop and stare. Kaiba released him quick, and smiled seeing the blush on his face.

He then moved to Joey's ear, saying, "I'm going to be your shield for now on....not Yugi. I'll prove to you I'm better....then you'll come to me." Kaiba then moved back, turned, and left down the hall.

Joey watched him go, still holding the certificates in his hand, as he thought about what Kaiba just said. 'Wait. Did Kaiba just basically say he's fighting this duel to....impress me??'

* * *

(1) aibou: (pronounced 'I - bo') Japanese word, meaning 'partner'.

(2) all money stated in my stories are in US currency, since I don't know what the equivalent would be for Japanese. Just assume it's Japanese money, and feel free to calculate the currency equivalent if you want. Infact, if anyone knows of a web sight that shows the differences of money in different countries, please let me know! That would be fun to read up on.

Next week: Yami confronts Kaiba on this continued 'bribery' towards his friend. Will Yami figure it out? will Kaiba confess all? Read, and find out!


	19. Chapter 19

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 19.

In school….Yami was silently brooding. He was already beginning to see the changes in his friends, and he didn't like it one bit. Tea was ignoring everyone, quietly stewing to herself, and acting totally not herself at all.

As for Joey....he had an odd uncertain look on his face, as he was caught glancing back at Kaiba every five minutes. And Kaiba new it too, because he could barely keep a straight face every time Joey looked his way, and would even occasionally look back at Joey, and offer a slight hint of a smile.

Yami was worried about what he was seeing. He knew Kaiba had no real care for his friends, and he was certain he knew what this was about. Kaiba was obviously doing it only as some kind of twisted edge to be used against him in the coming duel. Another cheap-shot persay, to win the game. What concerned Yami the most is that Kaiba seemed to be achieving his goal. Now, the only one of the group left not acting weird was Tristan. Either way, he definitely had to talk to Kaiba about this after school. It was one thing to challenge him....but another thing entirely to start playing mind-games with his friends.

The final bell rang, and the kids were pouring into the halls to their lockers, before going to the bus. In the hallway, Joey practically leaped over to Tristan and Yugi, in an ecstatic wail, "Forget homework, today....we're going out on the town, and having the time of our lives! And you know what....I'm buying!!"

"Dude....what the hell are you talking about??" Tristan asked him.

Joey gave a cocky laugh, muttering, "Check these babies out!" And boastfully flashed them his gift certificates to all the various places.

Tristan eyes bugged out at the sight, hungrily snatching the envelope from Joey. "Woah! Where the hell did you get all these? What did you....steal 'em?"

"No, I didn't steal them!" Joey snapped, grabbing the envelope back. "Who cares, anyway....we're gonna have a blast!" Joey said, quickly sidestepping the where and why of the gift.

Yugi didn't look too thrilled though, as he added in his head Joey, with the limo ride this morning, and Kaiba's supposed attempts at trying to buy his friends. Yugi looked down, saying, "Those things were from Kaiba....weren't they, Joey?"

Joey looked fearfully over at Yugi, then nervously back down at the envelope, muttering, "Oh, uh....well, honestly the envelope in my locker really didn't have a name on it." It was the truth. He just conveniently omitted the whole visit from Kaiba, after he opened it. They didn't need to know he showed up in person to ensure Joey knew who gave it to him, nor the fact that Kaiba was doing this to impress him.

"That jerk! What kind of person thinks he can just buy people that way!" Tristan announced. Then a second later, he slapped them both across the backs, saying, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go chow down at Pizza Parlor, 'and' Burger World....then go to Kaiba Land and have a blast!"

"All right, let's do it!" Joey said, obviously both of them willing to ignore where the gifts were from.

Yugi just tiredly sighed, knowing any attempts at protesting the gift would only fall on deaf ears. 'He did it again.' He thought. 'Kaiba....why are you doing this?'

"Yugi!!" The voice boomed over the crowds of people, suddenly quieting all the school kids around them.

Yugi turned to see Kaiba not even 20' from them down the hall, as the school kids all seems to part between him and Yugi's group. He approached closer to them, then announced, "Our duel will be tomorrow at 6, at the Kaiba Dome. I expect you to be there."

Yugi transformed into Yami and approached, closing any distance remaining between them. "I will be there, Kaiba. But before we do anything, whatever these other games are you are trying to play....I want them stopped now."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow from the comment, asking, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! If you want to challenge me, then do so. But it's beneath you to under-handedly try and steal my friends away! I thought you didn't believe in the strength of unity!" Yami stated.

Kaiba snapped back, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I could careless about your pitiful group!" Taking only a brief second to glance over at Joey for a moment, to make sure he wasn't offended by the comment.

"Is that so?" Yami asked. "So then, you're saying you had nothing to do with Tea suddenly deciding to side with you?"

At that, Kaiba gave a smirk and crossed his arms. "Honestly, Yugi....do you think I want that loser cheerleader clinging to me like some kind of leach? I have enough problems already with the rest of the female population....I don't need another addition."

"Then, what about Joey? Should I ask why you're being so unusually generous towards him today?" Yami asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Kaiba made another glance Joey's way, to see him nervously shake his head very slightly, praying Kaiba wouldn't tell Yami the truth of what he was up to. And Kaiba was indeed tempted....but decided against it. To announced the truth in front of not only Joey but the whole school surrounding them....he doubted Joey could handle the pressure.

Looking back down at Yami, Kaiba smirked. "What I do with my time and money Yugi, is frankly none of your business. But if I didn't know any better....I'd swear you were afraid. That's funny, and I thought friends can't be bought. If you're so worried about losing the loyalty of your little friendship group, then maybe you should consider the possibility that I was right all along....and today's friends are only tomorrow's enemies."

Then without giving Yami a moment to retort, he turned around, adding, "Tomorrow at 6, Yugi....don't be late." He then walked away, without another word.

Yami watched Kaiba as he left, considering what he said. The part about Tea actually made some sense. Perhaps Kaiba was right, and he didn't have anything to do with Tea's actions. After all, if he had the power to do that to Tea, then wouldn't he just have simply used the same technique for Joey and Tristan, as well? Then again, Tristan had also acted strange awhile ago, until just recently. Perhaps that had a connection. But it still didn't explain why Kaiba was bribing Joey. That was definitely not normal for him. Last Yami knew....he and Joey couldn't stand each other.

Joey slapped him on the back, snapping him from his thoughts. "Come on, Yugi....don't worry about Kaiba. Let's go have fun!"

"Yeah!" Tristan said, jumping in. "Infact, while you were talking to Kaiba, me and Joey had an idea."

Turning back into Yugi, he turned around, asking, "What is it?"

"Well....there's been too much seeing moneybags, lately. So instead of going to Kaiba Land, we thought we could go to the arcade today!" Joey said.

Yugi beamed, "That's a great idea!"

"Of course....after the pizza and burgers first." Joey made sure to add in.

As they turned and walked away, Tea watched from a distance. When she looked at them, she no longer saw the light of her friendship....all she saw were shadows. And Joey was the darkest shadow of them all. "I'm going to take you away from him, Joey. Then Kaiba will look at only me."

---------------------------------

Next week: Uh-oh.....Yugi's group now has a new enemy. And of all the people, it's the very person that's supposed to be their friend! What's Tea planning? Find out next week, when Tea stoops to new levels to get what she wants!

Now, for all you sensitive impaired, make CERTAIN to read all the warnings at the beginning of 'every' chapter, if there is any. The chapter after this IS a little more tense than the other chapters have been.


	20. Chapter 20

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Warning: M/F, group sex, possible rape, strongly suggestive, strong language. Still....no details of sex will be shown or described in this story.

* * *

Chapter 20.

Tea continued down the street, on the bad side of town. It was definitely not a place for someone like her to be in, but she didn't care....she felt in order to get what she wanted, she would have to do this. Tea even snickered to herself, thinking how Kaiba would be hers....but first Joey had to be taken out of the picture.

In this area, it didn't take long for someone to run into Tea. Some punk kid grabbed her roughly, as he snickered, "Hey, pretty lady....what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm looking for Hirutani." She said.

Immediately, the guy let go of her, saying, "Shit! You his girlfriend, or something?"

"Something like that. I need to see him....where is he? Can you bring me to him?" She asked.

He answered, "Uh....no, not really. But I know this guy that can. Come on."

It wasn't long before he brought Tea to another kid, and explained to him Tea's request. He approached her, saying, "Oh, you wanna see Hirutani, do ya? What are you, a cop?"

"No, I'm not a cop. I'm a....friend of Joey Wheeler." Tea said.

"Joey Wheeler." The guy laughed. "Okay, lady....I'll let you see him. But I warn you, you probably wont be very happy to meet him."

The second guy led Tea down an even darker alley....away from the public eye. From the crowd of thugs, Hirutani parted from the others. "Yeah....I remember seeing you before. You got some nerve coming down here. Maybe we should just gut you, stick you in a box, and deliver you back to your buddy Joey."

"He's not my buddy....not anymore." She told him. "He took something of mine, and I want it back."

"So you come to us? What do you want?" He asked her.

Tea answered, "I want you to kill him."

"And why should we do that for you? You got money?" Hirutani asked.

Tea shook her head. "No, I don't. But if you agree to do this, I'll willingly give you whatever I 'do' have." She said, bringing her hand slowly up to her chest.

One guy licked his lips and pulled on Hirutani's sleeve, encouraging him to agree to it. But Hirutani slapped him away and approached her. "Fucking tease....as if you'd give us that, after we took him out."

He brought his hand up, touching her breast....which she allowed him to do. He then licked his lips, saying, "Maybe we should just take it now, 'without' doing what you want."

"But why just take one time, when you can have more?" Tea asked, putting her hand on Hirutani's, showing no sign of resistance. "You can have me now as payment up-front, then have me again once you finish the job."

"Not just me." Hirutani smiled. "My boys here are kinda hungry, too. If you pay out, you're paying everyone." They laughed and approached her, as Hirutani smiled cruelly at her.

The darkness was so strong and overwhelming. She didn't care. Kaiba was the only beacon of light in this world....the only thing that could make her feel whole and pull her from the emptiness within. She had to have him. "Anything." She said, desperately. Then looking at Hirutani, she began to pull off her shirt, saying, "They can take whatever they want....as long as Joey dies."

"Fine." Hirutani said, as his men gathered around an began to strip her down, to take what they could from her, all too anxious to get a piece. "Just don't fight us on the down payment....got it? And if you don't come back to make your final payment, we'll find you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After dropping their school books off at their homes, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey met back at the Pizza Parlor. Then after chowing down there, Joey convinced them to follow him to Burger World. They couldn't believe Joey still had space in there to eat again, while they were all full from the first stop. But, finally Joey was full....and he was so happy about it, too. It wasn't too often that Joey could find enough food to actually fill him. Normally he was hungry all the time, and was never offered too much food in the first place.

But the gift certificates were perfect. Not only did they offer him food and to play wherever, but because they were gift cards and not cash, he didn't have to worry about his Dad catching him with money, and having it taken away to buy booze. He wondered if Kaiba planned that....if he knew? After all, Kaiba even knew how he ate, and knew the places he liked to hang out at. How did he know all that?? But he tried not to think about Kaiba, as they went to the arcade.

They played for awhile using the gift card that Joey had there, who insisted they also have a blast with Kaiba's money. They played for hours, having the time of their life. But soon dusk had begun to set in, and it was time to go home.

Joey had his hands wrapped around both Yugi and Tristan as they headed back to the Game Shop, and he felt so good over the fact that he had paid for them today. Given, it was technically Kaiba's money, but it was a gift....and Joey was happy to use it. He assumed there were no strings attached to them, and part of him was actually starting to like the idea of Kaiba doing things for him. Yet at the same time, he was still trying to deny any possible feelings for Kaiba.

Unfortunately, the three didn't get far. A man suddenly emerged from behind a tree and stepped in front of them. They stopped, staring down at the man, knowing he was there to cause trouble. But as they stopped, they soon realized the guy was not alone.

More teenage kids came out of hiding and they were soon surrounded by a gang of thugs. Hirutani parted through the crowd, and came forth to face them. "Hello, Joey....nice ta see you."

"Hirutani!" Yami said darkly, after taking over for Yugi.

Joey snapped, "What the hell do ya want, now?? Why don't you just leave us alone? I aint part of yer gang, no more!"

"That's the problem, Joey....no one leaves the group without permission, and survives to tell about it." Hirutani answered him. Then with a smirk, he said, "Funniest thing, we even got a bonus for doing something we would a done, anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You wont live long enough for it to matter any." Hirutani then glared down at Yami, adding, "And this time, Joey....you're friends will be going to hell with you."

Tristan and Joey got in a fighting stance, wondering what chance they had anyway against a gang of kids carrying knives and clubs. Yami was looking around his surroundings, and was already deciphering a cleaver way of using the construction sight near them that contained flammable objects, combined with throwing the Millennium Puzzle just right to set it off....which would cause serious damage to the gang. It was also risky to themselves, but it was still a game he was willing to play for his friends....a Shadow Game.

Yami stepped in front of his two friends, saying, "I'll handle this, Joey." Making Joey and Tristan look at Yami like he was insane. Yami looked sternly at Hirutani, and smiled. "Are you sure you want to play another game with me? The last time we did this, you almost didn't recover from it."

Hirutani glared down at Yami with as much hate as he felt for Joey. He'd already played two 'games' with Yami, both ending up in disaster. The first time, Yami succeeded in electrocuting him and his gang. Somehow....they survived it. The second time was battling them in an abandoned warehouse, and Yami succeeded in causing the whole group to fall through a roof, breaking a number of bones and killing a couple of the gang members. "Oh, so what are you gonna do now, kid? You just got lucky. This time, you're out of options." (1)

"This is your last chance, Hirutani....before the game begins. Are you sure you're ready to play?" Yami asked confidently, as Hirutani could already feel the fear in some of his gang members, behind him. Those particular guys clearly remembered the challenges they took, and didn't like them one bit.

But before Hirutani could answer, before Yami could start the game....two black limos suddenly came to a screeching halt at one side of the group, as a bunch of suits got out and pulled out hand guns. One man cried, "Freeze!" But a few others didn't bother to even give the gang a chance, and began shooting at them.

The gang quickly ran to take cover near the construction sight. Yami looked wide-eyed, noticing where they were taking cover, and exclaimed, "We've got to get out of here!"

Immediately, one of the security suits ran over, saying, "Come one....we'll get you to safety." And helped to usher them into one of the limos.

As the flammable objects were hit by a random bullet and exploded, the limo holding Yugi, Tristan, and Joey squealed away down the road to safety. The rest of the security were already scrambling to their other limo to get out of the area, before the flames reached the car and caused it to blow up and possibly everything else around it.

What was left alive of the gang had already given up, and was now running for their lives, while the flames bellowed into the sky, and the fire dept. was called.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan looked behind them out the window, as the car continued to drive away from the danger zone. They sat, confused as to who their protectors were. Who were these people, and how did they know they were in trouble?

Yami finally turned towards the man in the back who originally ushered them into the limo, and asked, "Umm....who are you people?"

"We were alerted to the fact that you kids were put into danger by a gang of thugs, and were instructed to assist. Don't worry, we'll bring you three back to your homes, now....you'll be safe." The man said.

"Yeah, but who the hell are you guys?" Joey asked.

The man looked over to Joey, and answered, "We're security for Kaiba Corp."

They all gasped hearing that, thinking, 'Kaiba helped us?'

Still, Yami wondered, 'But, why? And how did he figure out we were in danger? Did he set this whole thing up in the first place?'

Joey just paled, also thinking of Kaiba's words earlier, then Hirutani's words just moments ago:

_"Soon, I'm going to make sure you know that when you need something, Yugi wont be the number 1 person for you to choose to hide behind, anymore....that's going to be me."_

_"Funniest thing, we even got a bonus for doing something we would a done, anyway."_

....was it Kaiba's fault this happened in the first place? Joey began to wonder if maybe he should have taken Tea's advice, and refused him from the very beginning. Joey then put his foot down and decided....it was time to take Tea's words seriously and end this now, before anyone else got hurt. It was time to push Kaiba away.

* * *

(1) These are actual events that took place in the Yugioh manga books. The first event described was also in the Japanese 1st season, where Hirutani threatened to hurt Joey's friends if Joey didn't hook back up with them. The second time was only the manga, where they use Yo-yo's to fight each other (don't ask).

Narr: Err....okay, maybe Hirutani was just 'alittle' more than vaguely mentioned later. But, hey....I didn't want to give anything away (heh). Oh, no....everyone thinks Kaiba's at fault! Is this the end of Kaiba and Joey's match-up?

Next: Kaiba and Joey face-off, while Tea still seeks out a way to achieve her evil plans!


	21. Chapter 21

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Warning: yaoi, M/M, lemon/lime, highly suggestive, any sex scene will not have any details mentioned, extra long chapter, and a 'lot' of Kaiba and Joey involved.

* * *

Chapter 21.

The fire department showed up and began to put out the fire. There were some on-lookers watching the sight now....rubber neckers with nothing better to do but nose-in on what was going on around them. An ambulance had shown up too, as well as a reporter who claimed it was a random act of a gang battle that went on here.

But one person in the crowd knew the truth on what happened, and she was in the crowd of spectators looking very pissed-off. 'After all I did, that bastard still escaped without a scratch? I guess I should have known those jerks wouldn't get the job done right.'

Tea began to walk away, stewing that her plan failed....and after throwing herself on a gang of men to have Joey killed. But her anger left her, quickly turning to admiration. She gave a slight smile, thinking, 'I should I have known you would protect him, Kaiba.' Then sighed. 'I shouldn't have expected anything less from someone so perfect. But soon....I'll make sure that I'm the one you choose to protect like that, after Joey's dead.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi was first dropped off to his house. Then the limo drove to Tristan's, dropping him off. Before he walked away, Tristan said, "You know, Joey's not far from here. He can probably walk back."

"Tristan's got a point. I can make it from here." Joey said.

He was about to get out, but the man stopped him, saying, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wheeler....but I was instructed to bring you all straight to your homes, to ensure your safety. Please sir, allow me to do my job."

Joey shrugged, and sat back, saying, "Don't worry about it, Tristan....I'll call ya later."

"Okay....I'll see ya, Joey." Tristan then walked to his house, as the limo drove on. But soon the vehicle continued to drive passed Joey's neighborhood, as well.

Joey looked over, saying, "Uh....you passed my place."

"My apologies, sir. But, Mr. Kaiba wished to see you, personally." He told him.

Joey swallowed, as he instinctively curled his arms around himself, not wanting to think about what Kaiba would want to see him about. But despite his efforts to keep his brain as blank as usual, his mind was still betraying him, thinking of all sorts of interesting things Kaiba might want to see him for....while trying not to think about how he might like it.

A few minutes ago, he was insisting he had to push Kaiba away. But he really didn't expect to have the opportunity to do so that quickly. And now, the mindset of him breaking away from Kaiba had all ready begun to turn to putty, fearful of facing him so soon. 'I gotta keep strong.' He thought. 'I can do this. This'll be the perfect time to finally tell him to stay away.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The limo ride had to be the most torturous thing Joey ever had to endure. It felt like this trip was going to take forever to reach Kaiba's mansion. And it was so quiet in the car with only him and the one security guy next to him. In a situation like this, all he could do was to think about everything that's been happening to him, lately.

Joey was emotionally messed up enough, after Kaiba approached him that day in the alley. He had no idea why Kaiba was coming on to him. Was he just trying to mess with his head? Did Kaiba go insane?

'Maybe I'm the one going insane.' He thought.

Then, that day Kaiba dragged him into the bathroom had to the be the worst....best day of his life. Kaiba did things to him that he knew no guy was supposed to do with another. And if Joey was the person he thought he was....if he was in his normal sane frame of mind, he should have punched Kaiba for even thinking about doing that to him. But why didn't he? Instead, the pleasure left him writhing and begging for more.

(Flashback)

Joey was just sitting there sprawled-out on the floor afterwards, feeling the weird tired buzz of ecstasy going through him. At the same time, he was trying desperately to purge his mind of all the things he had said to Kaiba, while Kaiba was pleasuring him the way he did. If this was a girl he was with, right now he'd be dancing around cloud 9. But the fact of knowing he just did something absolutely wrong with a guy....with Kaiba. It frightened him.

And Kaiba was still on him, kissing him in places that he really shouldn't be kissing. Hell, Kaiba shouldn't be kissing him at all.

At that instant, the school bell rang.

"Shit!" Joey panicked, as he grabbed for his pants still on him, and began to button them up quick.

Kaiba's face slipped up to his ear at that moment, whispering, "After school....we're going to my house." It was not a request. Kaiba left no room for Joey to argue with him.

Joey's eyes widened, feeling even more frightened....if that was possible. "Wh-why??"

"Stupid question." Kaiba smirked, moving his head back to give Joey a little breathing space. The poor panicked pup looked like he was about to hyperventilate any minute….especially the instant he heard someone outside the bathroom door, trying to get in.

"Relax", Kaiba said. "I locked the door. No one's coming in here."

Again, Kaiba moved close to Joey's ear, licking it teasingly. "If you think this was fun....wait until we're at my house. I'll show you things that makes this little episode seem like nothing."

Joey swallowed hard, nearly choking on the lump of air trailing down his throat. He had to get away from here. He couldn't let Kaiba take him there! After what Kaiba did to him all ready, he didn't want to think about what he planned on doing to him at his house....

Kaiba pulled back again, eyes narrowing now, looking like a wolf inspecting his prey. "When the final school bell rings, you're going to wait for me at the front entrance. From there, I'll drive you over. Understand?"

"B-but....I gotta see my friends today." Joey squeaked.

"Fuck your friends!" Kaiba snapped.

Joey looked away and blushed. "No thanks."

That made Kaiba smirk, and gently swiped his hand through Joey's hair....ignoring another pounding on the bathroom door, though the noise only made Joey more jumpy. "You see your friends enough times a day. I'm sure they'll live without having you around one night. Just tell them you can't make it....it's not that difficult."

Kaiba finally stood, giving Joey his space. "I'll see you after school. Don't forget."

Kaiba backed away, adjusting his clothes and making sure Joey didn't look indecent. He then unlocked the door and left the bathroom.

Joey was worried that the crowds of kids in the hall would suspect what was going on. But when he left the bathroom, he was only teased by them, as one of them said to him, "Hey, Joey....Kaiba kick your ass, again?"

It relieved Joey that it was all they suspected. And he couldn't let himself meet Kaiba after school. He could only imagine Kaiba dragging him into some dark room to lock him in, holding him hostage forever and never letting him see the light of day....or his friends. They were crazy thoughts, but then Joey wasn't the most sanest thinker when he felt cornered. Plus, Joey's mind was messed up enough from today's events. Every time Kaiba came back to his head, the conflicting emotions made him want to panic all over again.

So, when the final bell rang to leave school, Joey's only thoughts were to run away. And that's exactly what Joey tried to do....duck out of his classroom and run to his friends for protection. But, it was never that easy to escape Kaiba.

Sure enough....just when he was out of school, home free, and within sight of his friends, a firm hand grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba snapped.

Joey turned in panic, knowing he was caught. But he was so close. If he was with them, he was sure he would be okay. And the weird butterflies in his stomach when Kaiba touched him made him want to hesitate and follow him, anyway. But, he was a guy, dammit! And guys don't do weird things like that! But he couldn't make himself say no to Kaiba. Yet, Kaiba was so terrifying....Joey didn't even have time to think about what happened.

Kaiba smirked. "Did the pup forget to wait for his master? Not surprising. Next time, I'll make certain to slap a note to your head, so you don't forget these things. Now, let's go."

"But, I need to see my friends!" Joey blurted.

"You didn't tell them yet?" Kaiba asked. Looking annoyed, Kaiba turned and was prepared to drag Joey all the way to the limo with him, if he had to. "Too bad....you had plenty of time. You can call them on the phone, when we get there."

Joey could feel himself about to hyperventilate, once again. Why did Kaiba make him feel like a scared kitten? Nothing ever scared him like this before....not even virtual worlds or people taking over his brain. But Kaiba's actions were so frightening to him, all Joey kept thinking about was to run away as fast as he could. He yanked hard, surprising Kaiba, and managed to break away.

"I gotta go with my friends! Seeya!" Joey rushed the words out, and b-lined it straight to them, hiding between them like a scared animal.

He left Kaiba that day, who stood there feeling pissed-off, confused, hurt....and abandoned.

(End Flashback)

'But, he still didn't give up.' Joey thought, feeling strangely good about that. He shook those thoughts out of his head, now feeling pissed off with himself. It was no wonder Kaiba kept hunting him down after that....after not doing a damn thing to prove he didn't want this, and never saying no to him.

'But, what the hell's wrong with Kaiba? Why's he keep doing this? Don't he know how weird this is? Don't he understand how wrong this looks around other people??' Joey thought, remembering how Kaiba so boldly told him he was fighting the duel for him, then kissing him in front of all those people in school. Joey had weird looks from other students all the way to class, after that.

'Besides....I 'did' tell him no!' Joey reminded himself. Oh, yeah....he finally managed to choke the words out to him, all right. But Joey sounded so pathetic saying it, he couldn't even convince himself he meant it. How was that supposed to convince Kaiba?

And now he was supposed to somehow muster the strength to finally tell him no more, and sound serious about it. Make Kaiba understand this wasn't going to happen again, ever. But he had to....things were getting out of hand.

Tea warned him what would happened if he kept trying to string Kaiba along like that, never giving him an answer. He'd only get angrier and more determined. 'More psycho.' Joey thought.

Someone gave Hirutani a bonus payment to seek them out. And all too conveniently, Kaiba's men showed up to the scene to protect them. Joey didn't want to believe he was responsible, but it's not like Kaiba never did anything insane before. He remembered how he was in the past when they pissed him off. 'He created that crazy Death Tournament, with plans to kill everyone involved.' Joey thought. 'It would make sense that he might do this, too....'

Joey sucked up his chest, thinking, 'What am I, a mouse? No one gets the best of Joey Wheeler! I aint never been afraid of stupid Kaiba, and that aint gonna change! When we get there, I'm going march right in there and tell him 'what for'!'

Just then, the limo came to a stop. "We're here, Mr. Wheeler." The security said.

'....squeak.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the mansion, the security lead Joey from the car to inside the house, all the way up to a closed door.

The man nodded, saying, "He is right through there, sir." And walked away.

Joey swallowed and knocked lightly on the door. 'Well, he didn't answer....time to go!' He thought, all ready beginning to turn.

"Come." Kaiba gruffly answered from the other side.

'Damn.' Joey thought, and cautiously opened the door, walking slowly into the room. He felt like he was about to face the principal at school, after doing something wrong....but this principal was a lot more dangerous.

Kaiba was there at the desk, typing away at his laptop. He did not look over at Joey as he entered.

Joey was trying to tell himself that he wasn't supposed to feel so nervous around Kaiba, and struggled hard to see the CEO the way he used to see him. But after the sudden changes from Kaiba lately, it was very difficult.

As much as he was trying to convince himself to immediately get to the point and tell Kaiba off....he just couldn't do it. Infact, he was afraid to look at Kaiba at all, in fear he'd buckle and give up on the prospect, entirely. So, Joey looked down at his feet instead, as he muttered, "Uh, yer guards said you wanted to see me...."

Finally, the typing stopped. Kaiba looked over towards him, muttering, "I was told you and your little friends had a close-call, today."

"How'd you know about it, in the first place?" Joey asked, finally glancing up at him. There was something strangely alluring in Kaiba's voice, when it didn't hold the sting of hate or loathing.

Kaiba answered simply, "Because one of my men were instructed to keep an eye on you."

"You were spying on me??" Joey snapped, anger finally finding its way up inside Joey, once again.

Never changing the bored look on his face, Kaiba answered, "You're surprised? You said so yourself earlier today....I'm a celebrity. And anytime I tend to do something in the public eye, things happen. I wanted to make sure those things didn't happen to you."

Kaiba now turned back to his computer, as he explained, "I was actually suspecting someone that was against 'me' to go after you....not someone from your own past. It's a good thing I was keeping watch over you, otherwise you may not be around right now."

Then offering a cocky smirk, Kaiba added, "I told you I'd protect you...."

Despite Kaiba's cocky attitude, Joey found it difficult to keep his anger towards him. Especially, when Kaiba assigned someone to watch over them for his own protection. Especially, when Kaiba had a strange look in his eyes that seemed so foreign to Joey, that it made him feel unusually special. It was a look Kaiba would never give his own brother….like it was reserved just for Joey.

Joey's anger was lost, and began to feel awkward again after staring into Kaiba's eyes. He looked away quickly. "Well....thanks. But really, to be honest….this aint normal for Hirutani. He aint been after us for awhile. I dunno why he just came after us out of the blue like that."

His words reminded Joey what he was supposed to confront Kaiba about. Joey then looked back up at Kaiba, saying, "He said something else to us, too. He mentioned he got some bonus to do this to us."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow to this. "I'll see if my men can find any of these gang survivors, and question them about it."

"Kaiba....you wouldn't of planned any of this, would ya?" Joey suddenly asked, worried that might have been the case.

At that, Kaiba glared over at Joey. "Do you honestly think I would be responsible for this matter?"

"Well....maybe this is some 'other' way of trying to make a point." He shrugged.

Kaiba didn't look amused. "....by setting fires to the neighborhood, wasting time and money with my security forces, making deals with violent and unpredictable street thugs, and overall endangering the entire population in that neighborhood? Are you insane? Do you have any idea the lawsuits that could be thrown at me, if I was responsible for 'any' of that?"

Joey then offered a relieved smile, letting out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. He never thought of the money or liability side of doing something like that. 'Kaiba was right.' Joey thought. 'He'd never put his company in that kind of danger, especially for someone like me'.

"I guess I didn't think about that." Joey muttered.

Kaiba then stopped everything he was doing, and finally rose from his seat, moving around his desk, and approached Joey. He grabbed Joey's arm, startling him. "No....you didn't think at all. So, you still don't trust me, then...."

"Uh...." Joey muttered out blankly. Any mind he had left, quickly faded away in Kaiba's close proximity.

Kaiba wrapped his other arm around Joey's waste and pulled him close, as he once again whispered into his ear. "So, what do I have to do to earn your trust?" As he asked, his tongue slipped from his mouth, gently licking at Joey's earlobe.

It sent shivers down his spine. "Uh....th-this works...." He panted out. Kaiba took that as a private invitation and pushed Joey down onto the desk, no longer seeming to care about the papers on it anymore, as he began to ravage him right then and there.

....and once again Joey couldn't find the power in him to say no. Wasn't he supposed to make sure Kaiba understood he wasn't interested, and finally push him away? 'I'll just tell him tomorrow.' He decided, and let Kaiba have his way with him for a second time.

Somewhere in the back of Joey's mind, he had a feeling Kaiba was finally going to show him what he meant, when he said their time at the mansion would make the bathroom event seem like nothing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There was a knock on an apartment door somewhere far from Kaiba's neighborhood, and Ryou opened the door to great of all people....Tea. Ryou brightened, saying, "Oh, Tea! It's nice to see you. Please, come in."

Tea came into Ryou's apartment. He closed the door, beginning to make small talk with her. "I don't get too many visitors. Would you like something to drink? I have pop, and the Cherry Cola's very good."

"No thanks." She said, as she sat down.

Ryou sat down in a chair across from her, and asked, "Um....you don't look very happy. Is something wrong?"

"Yes." She answered. She looked over at Ryou, and said, "Ryou....I need to talk to the other you inside. I need to talk to dark spirit."

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise. "But....why?"

"Can you let me talk to him? Please?" Tea asked.

_'She asked to see me. Are you going to deny your friends, now? Let me out!!'_ The spirit demanded.

Ryou looked away, saying, "Th-that's not a good thing to do. Please....you don't want to see him."

"I want to see him!" Tea demanded. "Let me talk to him, Ryou!"

She was outright angry about something. Giving up, Ryou dropped the will that was keeping the dark spirit at bay, and Bakura emerged. "Well, hello there." Bakura said, evilly. "I must say, I'm surprised to have a guest come to visit me. For the moment, you've earned my attention. Now, what could you possibly want to see me about?"

Tea looked over at Bakura and said, "I need you to kill Joey."

* * *

Narr: Uh-oh. Is Tea enlisting the evil Bakura, now? What will happen to poor Joey??

Next week: Kaiba/Joey face-off, part 2! And Tea continues her search to kill Joey! All next week!

This and the next chapter are probably the most major Kaiba/Joey chapters in this fic. So, all those who like this pairing, I hope are very happy about 21 and 22. Also, I noticed there seemed to be some confusion about Kaiba and Joey, for the not-shown bathroom scene in an earlier chapter. I originally wanted to leave it as undescribed as possible for two reasons. First reason is obvious....no detailed sex scenes of any sort in this story. The second reason was because I wanted to allow the readers to come up with their own idea on what generally happened. Sometimes a reader's own imagination could be better than anything that a writer may put down. But since there was so much confusion about the bathroom scene, I added a part in to help those who wanted more....though I still tried to leave out as much as I could. But this chapter's flashback should be enough to help anyone understand (atleast, I hope so!). At the same time, I also used this chapter as a good opportunity to 'sort of' see Joey's point of view on this. But then all these additions made this chapter so freak'n long, it looks like I took two chapters and jammed them together. Well, more for you guys, I guess. But just be warned....don't expect this to be the normal size for my chapters, now (grin).

And those who read it, I'm glad you liked the little surprise Xmas short I added in during the holiday. It was so surprising, that it even surprised me! It just came to my head when I woke up and I wrote it up and sent it out spur of the moment. So, Merry Xmas to you. It was nothing like this fic, but it was still focused around Kaiba, like most of my stories do.


	22. Chapter 22

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Warning: Joey-thinking, Kaiba and Joey 'attempt' to communicate (nuff said), yaoi, M/M, M/F, lemon/lime, bad language, bondage, highly suggestive, any sex scene will not have any details mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 22.

Bakura was rather amused by Tea's request. "Well, I must admit....I never expected one of Yugi's own friends to turn on them so viciously. It's quite delicious to hear. But why would you so anxiously want him dead? Did he kill your family? Did he rape you, or maim your friends? Anyone friends to the Pharaoh, I wouldn't hold passed it."

Tea looked away. "Kaiba likes him."

Bakura looked at her strangely. "Since when? And what does the priest have to do with anything?"

"I....I want him to like me." Tea said. "But as long as all Kaiba thinks about is Joey, that's not going to happen." She turned to Bakura in desperation, saying, "I have to have him!!"

"I don't really care." Bakura stated. "Whatever your obsession is for the priest means nothing to me. Your problems between him and your friends sounds like some pathetic soap opera. What makes you think I would even help you?"

"Please....I'm sure you could think up some demand you'd want from me in return." Tea said.

Bakura thought for a moment. "Convince Yugi to give you the puzzle, then give it to me."

"I can't do that!" Tea exclaimed.

"I thought you don't care about your friends." Bakura smirked.

"I don't." She retorted, without skipping a beat. "But, that's the problem....I already severed ties with them. Yugi would never trust me enough to give me that, especially with the other Yugi in there telling him not to. It would never work!"

Bakura pouted, knowing she was probably right. "Then what could you possibly do that I would even want from you?"

"Whatever you want." Tea said. She approached closer, putting a hand on his. "A 5000 year old Egyptian guy got to have some interests in women, after so long....doesn't he?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at that, as she smiled up at him. "I see...." He grinned back at her. "Then maybe I should sample the merchandise." His hand came up, and roughly pulled Tea's face to his own, tasting her lips on his.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the next morning, and Joey woke to an alarm clock that was annoyingly blaring in his ear. Why did that have to go off? He felt so comfortable in bed this morning, and so warm....wrapped around something that felt so good to be near.

But the alarm turned off, and he quickly realized it was from an arm that reached over him. His eyes opened to see Kaiba next to him, smiling back at him, as he curled himself around Joey. Joey's eyes shot open wide. 'Oh, shit....what have I done, now??'

"It's morning, pup...." He said. "We have to get ready for school."

"Uh....uh....yeah, but...." Joey muttered. "I don't have my stuff here."

Kaiba gave a humored chuckle. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm willing to take care of these senseless problems of yours. You're clothes were sent in the laundry last night and are folded up for you in the bathroom. Your school books were already delivered to you here from home. I've taken care of everything."

"You....your guys went ta my house?? But my Dad!" Joey exclaimed.

"Relax." Kaiba stated. "They mentioned he was somewhat resistant to strangers showing up. But it was nothing a bottle of wine couldn't cure, that was handed to him as payment. He was quite happy with the arrangements."

"Didn't I tell ya, ya can't buy people?" Joey asked.

"It's not difficult to buy a drunk." Kaiba smirked. Not giving Joey another chance to complain, Kaiba jumped at him....attacking him, as his hands began to roam.

"Kaiba....quit it." Joey whined, helplessly. "Cut it out....we got school to go to, remember?"

Kaiba paused....he did say that, didn't he? Suddenly that didn't seem like a good idea, anymore. "Now that I think of it, are you really sure you want to go?" Kaiba purred. "You always skip out 1/2 the time, anyway. What's another day lost?"

"Don't you got a duel ta go to today?" He asked, weakly.

Kaiba retorted, "Not at school."

"But....I wanna see my friends. They're gonna worry about me, after yesterday." Joey complained, trying to resist him.

Kaiba grumbled at that, once again hearing Joey whining about his friends....as if they were more important than him. It only reminded Kaiba how Joey all ready left him behind once because of them. But at the same time, he really didn't want to hurt Joey, either. Perhaps a settlement. "Fine. Then we'll go in late."

"Aren't people gonna notice us being late at the same time, then?" Joey asked him, concerned.

From that comment, Kaiba glared down at him. "Are you still playing this stupid game of yours? Why do you care what people find out? Am I some sort of embarrassment for you to be around?"

"It aint like that!" Joey snapped back. "It's just....people are gonna wonder about us. We're both dudes, you know?" Then turning away, he muttered, "I'm not gay. And I don't want anyone else thinking that, either....cuz I aint."

Kaiba paused, glaring down at him. He considered the label for the moment, then turned away as he thought some more about it. He never did like labels....people always had to have names for everything. And with a name, people could choose a person to be one among the norm, or considered a freak. As if Kaiba ever believed himself to be normal, anyway.

Joey looked over at him, wondering what he was thinking.

Finally, Kaiba calmly muttered out, "If I recall correctly, the definition of gay is technically a guy having an interest in another guy. So, then....you're saying, that's not true?"

"Well....maybe we're just fooling around a bit. But we aint really....serious." Joey said.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at that. "We're not?"

Joey blinked, as Kaiba stared at him. "Yeah, well....we're just messing around. It's just sex....right?"

Then finally, as if someone just hit Joey in the head with a sledge-hammer....it sunk in. Joey wasn't sure why when Kaiba mentioned he could 'provide for him', or that he was 'fighting to impress him', or attempting to shower him with gifts, he never really saw this as anything more than a one-shot thing.

Maybe he didn't want to see it. Maybe he was so focused in pretending to the world....pretending to himself that he was perfectly normal and not into guys, that he never registered just how serious Kaiba was about this. Yeah, Kaiba approached him and did some very hush-hush things to him. It became a very big skeleton in Joey's closet that he was trying to keep in there bolted up tight. A woman is who you date and make love and a future with. A guy? Well....except for friendship, he's not something you weren't supposed to do anything else with. Well…maybe fight and beat-up.

So, maybe it was just fooling around, like a quick sex-thing that was never supposed to happen again. A temporary fling until he could find the real thing. And it's not like Kaiba ever outright said he cared in that way. He might have said everything else he could to indicate it....but he still never actually said it.

But now, Joey was finally getting it....and it confused him. He was a guy, Kaiba was a guy. How does a guy care for another in that way? Things weren't supposed to be like that....and he wasn't gay. It was just a quick sex thing. Maybe Kaiba was simply the one confused.

So, in an attempt for Joey to help and figure this out, he stupidly replied, "You're really serious about this....aren't you?"

Kaiba just glared at him, not liking how this was sounding. This was probably the first time these two ever attempted to actually talk and communicate to each other, about what was happening between them. And maybe it was better off when they didn't talk at all.

But Joey simply continued on, making this all ready iffy situation even worst. Still curious about Kaiba's side on this, he then asked him, "How long have you felt this way? I mean....have you always felt this way towards guys? Towards me?"

Kaiba's glare was only becoming darker from Joey's questioning and attitude. Though Joey had been obviously walking around in a brain cloud all this time....it didn't take nearly as much time for Kaiba to understand just how one-sided this conversation sounded. He could see the writing on the wall, and he didn't like what it spelled.

Kaiba replied coldly, "And why should I tell you anything? According to you, I'm just supposed to fuck you and throw you away. So, if that's the case....then get out!"

"What? Wait a minute....I didn't mean...."

Before Joey could say more, Kaiba literally grabbed Joey by the arm and shoved him out of the bed. "You're clothes are in the bathroom. Now, get out of my house!"

"Kaiba, wait! I'm....I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like...." Joey began to mutter out, pulling the covers around him to hide his nakedness. Now Kaiba was angry with him, and just when Joey was trying to figure it all out. Why was he angry? He didn't want him to be angry....he was starting to really like seeing a nicer version of Kaiba, for a change.

Kaiba snatched his robed and got up. Then, as if a light switch was turned off in Kaiba's head, he turned to Joey coldly, and gave a calm evil smirk. "Relax, mutt....don't worry about it. It's probably better off for you, in the first place. To be honest, I was simply trying to lead you on anyway, to see how far I could go. I never really meant any of it."

He turned away. "You never meant a thi-...." Kaiba's voice stopped in his attempted cruel speech, finding no matter how much he was trying to push him away, hurt him, make Joey feel as terrible as he felt right now....he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt Joey that way.

'What the hell's wrong with me?' He wondered for a moment. The last thing he wanted was for Joey to one up him in any way. But he still couldn't do it. Not to him....not anymore.

Joey came around to his side of the bed while still holding his covers around him, to bare witness to Kaiba mentally struggling with himself. His eyes were shut to hide the pain, but it could still be seen on his face. The wall Kaiba was trying to quickly throw up was crumbling, and for once....it was failing him.

Joey was so busy trying to be his definition of a man; trying to be normal....be the person he used to be, was supposed to be. During that whole time, not only did he not realize Kaiba really cared, he also totally missed the fact that his actions could hurt Kaiba in anyway. That concept was even more alien to him than the idea of the CEO caring about anything else but his brother and power.

Kaiba could feel....he could hurt. And that meant anything Joey had been doing in response to Kaiba up to this point could also have effected him. That made Joey flash all the way back to everything he had been doing up until now. It meant every time he told him he didn't want them being seen in public, it might have hurt him. Every time he ran away or tried to run, it could have hurt him. The lame attempts at trying to reject him, even that might have hurt him. When he accepted Kaiba's gifts after wanting nothing in return, and the first thing out of Joey's mouth was accusing Kaiba of trying to bribe him....yeah that probably had a good chance of hurting him. And telling him they were only fooling around and doing it for the sex and a quick fling. Okay, that most definitely hurt him.

And at this moment....Joey felt like shit, knowing he was totally responsible for making Kaiba feel that way. It was all his fault.

Joey approached, and drew his arms around Kaiba. He could feel Kaiba tense but did nothing else. It didn't relax him....but Kaiba didn't push him away either, as if Joey's silent offer was causing another inner war from within. "I'm sorry...."

Finally, Kaiba shoved him back, hissing, "I don't need your pity...." Still unable to open his eyes, in fear they would betray him.

Joey had to make this right. He didn't know how, but he had to fix it. He messed up bad, and hurt someone for no reason at all. All Kaiba'd been doing was treating him good....and he'd been treating him like crap.

Joey said to him, "Listen....I didn't mean it that way, I swear. It's just....this whole thing's been really weird for me. I aint used to this, you know? I don't know how to handle this." Kaiba ignored him and said nothing.

Joey again put his hand back on his shoulder, muttering, "Come on, don't be mad....please? I don't want you being mad at me. It....don't feel good, no more."

Finally, Kaiba opened his eyes and looked back towards Joey. Testing the waters, Kaiba touched Joey's face and kissed him....pleased to see it seemed to make Joey feel good from doing so. "You really need to make up your mind." Kaiba said. "If this is just a sex thing to you, then what the hell do you care what I feel?"

"I dunno, all right?" Joey blushed, turning away. "This whole thing's fucked-up. Guys aren't supposed ta like guys. It's wrong...."

"And why do you think that?" Kaiba asked.

"I just do! It's like a common-sense thing....it's something you just know." Joey said.

Kaiba snorted. "As if you know anything about common sense."

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying ta be nice here!" Joey snapped, beginning to growl.

"You dropped your covers." Kaiba calmly added.

Joey squeaked, grabbing at the cover and yanking it back up. Kaiba just shook his head, not understanding the weird modesty thing after what they had done last night. Then again, he had trouble understanding anything about Joey. But one thing he was starting to get, was that Joey was still very much hung up on this guy-guy phobia thing.

Kaiba sighed, and asked him outright, "Fine. So, what do I have to do to convince you that just because I'm male....it doesn't make this wrong?"

"I....I dunno. Maybe I just gotta convince myself, you know?" Joey said, looking uncertain if he could ever accomplish that.

Joey was certain he knew what the definition of a gay guy was. A guy who liked guys was very girlie. He pranced around in pink colors and girls clothing, picking flowers and cuddling stuffed animals, and all sorts of things that he pictured girls would do. Plus, they even talked fruity, and all normal society avoided them like the plague. Well, that was definitely not him! He was Joey Wheeler, the most manliest guy in the world! He wasn't anything like that! He even used to pick on Yugi at one time, cuz he thought 'he' was too girlie.

Then again, if Kaiba liked him that way....that would obviously mean he's gay too, right? Kaiba certainly didn't act anything like that, either. If anything, he probably saw Kaiba as the second manliest guy in the world. Which was probably why he fought with Kaiba all the time, cuz having two very manly people around meant they were challenging each other's manliness!

Joey was giving himself a headache, making himself think of such stupid things, and shook the thoughts away. Maybe he was wrong about how gay people acted, all together....maybe he didn't know, at all. Hell, Pegasus was perhaps the fruitiest guy he'd ever seen, and he was married!

"Fine." Kaiba nodded. "Maybe you just need more time." No....Kaiba wouldn't give up on this. Besides, he still had a game to win. Then after he finally beat Joey's supposed 'hero', maybe it would be enough to prove himself worthy in Joey's eyes.

The language of gaming was always easier for Kaiba than normal words, anyway. Obviously the both of them were very lacking when it came to normal communication. So, he would talk to Joey 'his' way, in a way that any true duelist would be able to understand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bakura pealed himself from the bed, and unshackled Tea from the handcuffs he placed on her during his moment of fun.

She had been well used by this time, and felt tired and even more hollow than before. She looked up at the man who grinned coldly down at her. Tea then asked, "So....then it's agreed. When will you kill Joey?"

At that, Bakura gave her a cold cruel laugh. "Foolish mortal, I never made any agreements. I merely took a sample, and decided it's not worth it. What you do with your ex-friends is your problem. Personally, I don't plan on wasting my time killing nobodies that I have nothing to gain from."

"But....but you....!"

"Just because you threw yourself at me, does not mean I plan on serving your pathetic whims. Now, get out....you've served your purpose." Bakura spat.

Tea was quickly thrown out, and tears ran down her face as she fled from the house. She had hoped by gaining the ally of someone with a Millennium Item, she could finally take Joey out. But there was still one other way to do it. She would still succeed in her plans.

But if it still failed....if she still couldn't have Joey killed, then she knew of one other option available to her.

'Kaiba's mine! And if I can't have him, nobody can!!'

* * *

Next week: As the time for the duel between Yami and Kaiba near, Tea seeks out new ways to make her dark dreams come true. All next week!

Kaiba and Joey: There's one who asked me why Kaiba should bother with a duel if he's all ready had sex with Joey? Well, sex is actually a very easy thing to do....especially in a world that pushes sex on people almost the instant you learn how to speak. The hard part is communicating and getting along with that other person. And I felt being the type of people that Kaiba and Joey are....the moment either of them open their mouths in an attempt to actually work out what's going on, that's when the fighting and problems start to hit. Just because he had sex with him, it does not mean that Joey has actually accepted him. That's what I tried to portray in this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 23.

It was another school day, and Yugi was worried. Tristan came to class, but there was no sign of Joey, nor Tea. 'Where is everyone?' He wondered. And the Duel was today, too. He needed all the friends he could as strength against Kaiba....and he had been feeling so empty and run-down, lately. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to do this duel.

_'But we have t.' _Yami said, sensing Yugi's concern_. 'Kaiba has no right to bully our friends around. He has to see that he cannot gain friends through bribery. Besides, something is happening that we need to get to the bottom of. If Kaiba's not responsible for Tea's actions, then we need to find out the reason for her sudden change of heart.'_

_'You're right.' _Yugi said. If there was any way to get through to Kaiba, it was by dueling. Yami and Kaiba dueling was like the comparison of average people having a conversation. Kaiba never talked or opened up to people, normally. But, Yami seemed to know Kaiba's dueling language. He was certain if they battled, Yami could once again help Kaiba see their side. And fortunately, Yami was very good at winning this particular style of argument.

But, Yugi still wished he had all his friends ready to be there for him. Tea's sudden coldness towards the group would make this battle all the harder. _'But, without Tea routing for us, it just doesn't feel right.'_ Yugi added, missing the Tea he was used to.

Just then, Joey showed up and was once again being yelled at by the teacher for being late. Yugi smiled, watching the normal routine of his friend getting in trouble. But then to his surprise, Joey handed the teacher a note, which shut her up, instantly. He turned and headed to his seat.

"Dude, where'd you get the note?" Tristan asked, who had also been watching. "You never have an excuse to be late."

"Huh?" Joey asked, not realizing they'd notice. "Oh, uh....m-my Dad."

"Yeah, right. Honestly....where'd you get it?" Tristan asked again.

"I, well....got into some trouble in the morning, and....Kaiba made it." Joey said, looking very guilty.

"Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

Yugi then asked, "Where is Kaiba, anyway?"

"Dunno. He said he had to work or something." Joey muttered, not looking them in the eye. Joey also felt lousy at himself, knowing that the only reason Kaiba stayed away was because Joey was worried about them coming in at the same time. Kaiba simply took off to save him the embarrassment.

But, now that Joey had begun to understand Kaiba's side, everything he did was starting to make him feel guilty. And the more Kaiba did for him, the more crappy Joey felt for treating this so one-sided.

And somewhere inside, Joey was beginning to realize maybe he did like Kaiba that way, too. But, his fear was controlling him....afraid of what other people might think of him, afraid of what his friends might think. And the idea of him maybe liking Kaiba only made him more afraid. What if his friends rejected him? What would they think if they knew the truth?

Strangely, these thoughts reminded him of a conversation he had with Yugi a little while ago, regarding Tristan.

"_That's what I mean. Tea starts disappearing, and then Tristan starts thinking he likes that gross old janitor. I mean, what's up with that? Tristan's not even gay!"_

"_Does that bother you? I mean....if he's gay."_

"_No....I guess not. It's just kinda weird, you know? I mean, you think you know someone...."_

Was Joey wrong, when he said that? Maybe that 'was' the problem he had with Tristan. Maybe the fact that Tristan was trying to go out with someone different than who was considered acceptable to be with, was what bothered him.

The person Tristan claimed he liked was not only very old, but he was male. And Joey not only felt bad for him....he was embarrassed to be around his own best friend. He was in fact so embarrassed about it, that he brought his own sister over to Yugi's place, to try and convince him to change his mind. He told himself he did it out of concern and caring for his friend....but was it?

Joey looked at the empty desk that was Kaiba's, then back at his friend Tristan. "Hey, Tristan....I got a question. That time you were talking about liking Gumcruff...."

"Oh, god....I don't wanna talk about that. Just pretend that never happened, okay?" Tristan blushed, looking away.

"But I need to know. How were you so calm about liking him that way? Didn't that bother you at the time, to even tell us about it? Didn't it bother you that the whole school might know?" Joey asked.

Tristan just shrugged. "I dunno....it was like a lapse of insanity. I just didn't think about those things. All that mattered was....him." Tristan looked away, saying, "Listen....it was stupid, okay? I'm not saying I don't feel bad that he passed on. But, I just aint into dudes, especially some crotchety old guy."

"Yeah....I get it." Joey said.

If his friends knew what was really going on, would they really be against him? He knew Tristan probably couldn't....not after him falling for the Janitor. Would Yugi? Things like that didn't seem to bother Yugi. As long as Yugi had his friends, he seemed okay with just about anything. Then, maybe his friends weren't the problem at all. Maybe the problem was him.

Wait. Speaking of friends....where was Tea??

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I want to make another Shadow Pact." Tea insisted.

Marik crossed his arms, looking skeptical. "Another one? Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, I just need to do this. Please, Marik....you said you were my friend. And friends help each other." Tea said, trying to use her older friendship preaching to help her through this. But somehow....it sounded so fake, now.

Marik turned away. "Perhaps my sister has a point. You have already caused enough trouble. I don't think it would be wise."

"What if I paid for it?" Tea asked.

Marik looked over, and was as shocked as Odion was to see her start to raise her shirt, to show off her breasts to him. "I bet your sister can't do this for you." She smiled. "You can even invite your friend Odion to join in, if you want."

"Tea, that is enough!"

Tea whirled around to see Ishizu looking down scornfully at her. "I had warned you that if you continued this, you would fall into darkness. Are you happy, now? I would say you've just about hit rock bottom. I forbid you to do any more damage to the people of this town."

"How dare you lecture me! You have no right!" Tea spat. "I have to do this, I - I just....I just have to...."

Tea now looked miserable, and began to cry as she put her shirt back down and sunk to the ground, looking simply pathetic. "You have no idea how cold it is....how dark. He's the light, the only light I see. Don't you see? I have to have him!! And it's the only way!"

Marik dropped his head, saying, "I understand. I will let you try again."

"Brother, no!" Ishizu spat out.

Marik explained, "She has already made a Shadow Pact, sister. Perhaps, the duel monster she made a pact with had done this to ensure she carries out her end of the deal. And if she cannot succeed, she may be this way forever. I will help her, if only to help satisfy the pact."

"A Duel Monster can only do so much to her, Marik. It may have somehow pushed the lighter part of Tea's soul away to show her cruelty, twisting her desires to suit its needs. But the darkness that remains is still her own." Ishizu shook her head and walked out of the room, having nothing more to say to them.

"Thank you, Marik....right now, I feel you're the only friend I have." Tea said sweetly, as Marik began to light the candles.

Tea's sweet smile soon looked very evil, as she felt she would soon have her wish, not caring in the least what Ishizu had to say.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The same ritual was done, as the fog began to fill the ring of candles. Tea put her hand in, waiting anxiously for this next servant. But after a full minute, there was no shadow that formed within.

"What's going on?" Tea asked.

Marik stated, "It appears that there is presently no Duel Monster willing to serve for a price. It happens, at times. Perhaps they do not want to offer another deal yet, until your first deal is finalized."

"That's not fair! I need this thing to kill for me!" Tea spat out.

Marik called, "Odion!"

Odion bowed, then unsheathed his dagger and threw it, as it landed at Tea's feet. "You can always do it yourself, Tea. It's a magic dagger. No prints or DNA will be found on it, no matter what they do. You will be clean, so long as you have no witnesses."

"No, you don't understand....I can't. If Kaiba found out....then he'd never love me." Tea said.

Marik said nothing, though by now he had just about guessed what Tea wanted. Tea then turned, saying, "Can you please make me another love potion?"

"How can that help?" Marik asked.

Tea hissed, "This is your own fault! You said Kaiba was going to be miserable, and Joey wasn't going to accept him. But, you were wrong! Kaiba should have been mine....it's not fair!"

Marik's eyes widened at that. "You mean....Joey accepted the priests offer to him? Well, that was unexpected. But, I thought you didn't like the priest."

"I was wrong....he's the only light that I see, now." Tea said, looking so lost.

"Hmm....your pact partner has definitely put you under a spell of some sort. But giving another love potion to Kaiba will not help you. Once he is affected by one, another dose will do nothing to cancel the first." Marik explained.

Tea spat out, "Fine! But if I can't have him, then nobody can!!"

Marik finally nodded, and ordered Odion to assist him with the next vial.

* * *

Narr: Yep....Tea's is back and once again causing even more trouble. And you'll be seeing her next week, as well.

Next week: Tea implements her next plot against Joey. Will she succeed?? And only two more chapters before the duel finally hits! The count-down begins....

I guess I see 23 as a sort-off filler. Yet, it has atleast one very important part involved in this chapter (atleast I think so). It's where Tristan's love event gets connected with what's happening to Joey....turning Tristan's moment of misery into a sort-of lesson to be learned. I always try and tie in what happened earlier with things that are happening later, to add consistency to the story. So, atleast I liked that part. ;P

I forgot to start giving out the 'guessing' awards! That's correct....for anyone that had correctly guessed anything that might be taking place in the future story lines....you get your name in the spotlight for one chapter!

Congratulations to Socksy! Way back in Chapter 8, she guessed that Tea may try to kill Joey in order to free Kaiba, even though during that time Tea couldn't stand Kaiba. What an amazing guess!

Congratulations to Lady Psychic! Back in Chapter 10, she guessed that Tea was going to do something she really regretted, as well as take the Shadow Pact. Well, if trying to murder your friends and sleep with 1/2 of Domino isn't something to regret, then I don't know what is. Good job....guess there's a reason for calling yourself a psychic (grin).

There will be more award winners in the future. Maybe you'll be next!

_Note: I do not see the awards considered as any direct feedback to the readers. They are merely a general statement on happenings in certain chapters, nothing more. Therefore, I do not see them as any violation of the fanfic network rule. Thank you._


	24. Chapter 24

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 24.

As the school day ended, Joey blurted out, "Hey, guys....let's go to Kaiba Land, today! We didn't use those tickets, yet."

"Sounds good to me." Tristan said. "And that's not too far off from the Kaiba Dome."

During this time, Yugi was looking at the blank desk where Tea was normally sitting. "Where do you think Tea is? Do you think she'll make it there by 6?"

"She seemed more than happy to cheer on Kaiba, so I think she probably will." Tristan said sourly. "Though personally, I don't see who would want to route for that creep, anyway!"

"Well...." Joey muttered, looking guilty. "He....really hasn't been that terrible, lately. I mean, he did give us these tickets...."

"You mean, he gave 'you' those tickets!" Tristan snapped. "Why the hell are you taking Kaiba's side, anyway? Incase you forgot, Yugi's doing this duel for you, dumbass!"

"I know that!" Joey snapped back. Catching that look from Yugi, he quickly added, "I'm just saying, if he's been doing all these nice things for us lately, maybe after this he'll....wanna be friends, or something. You know?"

"Doubt it...." Tristan muttered.

Yugi added, "From the way it seems, Joey....it looks like Kaiba's doing something to try and pull us apart. Since that night when Kaiba entered grampa's game shop, Tea's been acting weird, and he's been suddenly giving you all sorts of things."

"But he said he didn't have anything to do with Tea." Joey said.

Tristan added, "You realize you're defending Kaiba again, don't you?"

"I aint defending Kaiba! I'm just saying what happened with Tea don't sound like Kaiba, that's all...." Joey said, trying not to look like he was hiding anything.

"I don't think he's responsible for Tea's actions anymore, either." Yugi said. "But that doesn't change the fact that she started acting strange the instant Kaiba showed up."

Yugi then approached, and asked. "Joey....today at the duel, you're going to be routing for me, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah....of course I'd route for ya. Why wouldn't I?" Joey asked, trying not to sound unsure. Then changing the subject quickly, he said, "You know, I think this whole Tea thing got us feeling really tense. Let's go have fun at Kaiba Land. Then after the Duel, we can question Tea and try to see what's wrong with her, okay? Who knows, maybe Kaiba would even help us find out, if she's so bent on sucking up to him...."

Yugi gave a weak smile. "That's sounds good, Joey. Sorry....I guess I'm just worried."

"Hey, no problem. We're friends, Yugi....and friends stick together." Joey said. But Kaiba was also dueling for him. Kaiba was dueling to not only impress him, but to show him that he didn't have to lean on Yami, like a crutch....Joey could instead come to Kaiba, and depend on him. How flattering was that? Not that Joey felt he needed to hide behind anyone....but the thought was still there.

So, the question was....should he route for his best friend in the world, or route for the man who's strangely falling for him? Joey was in conflict about this, and was afraid if he didn't route for Yugi, being that he was defending Joey, Yugi would feel really bad. But if he routed for Yugi, Kaiba would feel bad. And after he made Kaiba feel bad all ready once....if he did that to Kaiba again, he knew he'd feel like shit. But, he couldn't turn his back on his best friend. So, now what?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They made it to the Kaiba Land to have fun, as they went their separate ways to play. They all seemed to need a break from each other, for the moment. Joey was still head-aching about the coming duel, while Tristan seemed to be the only one not mentally troubled.

On the other hand, both Yami and Yugi were feeling very tired and run-down. And Yami was certain this had something to do with the loss of Tea, lately.

So, as they separated, Yugi stayed put to mentally talk to his other self about what was going on.

_'So, do you think Tea's behavior is somehow affecting us?'_ Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. _'Our friendship binds us together, Yugi....it gives us strength. Since Kaiba's actions of pulling Joey away from us and Tea's unusual behavior, we've been feeling weaker. Tea once made a symbol on us, showing our strength of friendship as a circle....as a whole. But, with any of those pieces missing....that circle is broken.'_

_'No! But, the circle is not broken, Yami! Tea is still our friend....still 'my' friend. Whatever is wrong with her, I don't think it's her fault. Something happened to Tristan awhile ago, too. Maybe you're right, and there is some dark magic at work that's trying to pull us apart.'_ Yugi said.

Yami nodded. _ 'It's very likely. Tea's behavior has been very unusual. And whoever is at the bottom of this, they're going to pay for what they did to her.'_

Yugi smiled up at Yami. _ 'Yami, I hope Tea's there today. Because not only will we be fighting for Joey....we're going to be fighting for her too, and help remind her of the power of friendship. I'm not going to give up on our friend. Whatever it is that possessed Tea....we're going to break this dark magic, and bring her back!'_

Yami nodded. _'Yes, we will. We will save Tea from this dark force controlling her.'_

Something caught Yugi's eye at that moment, as he pointed. _'Hey, Yami....who's that with Joey?'_

_'I don't know....I've never seen him before. And what is that he's giving Joey?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey was playing a game at the arcade section of Kaiba Land, when another boy came over and put a quarter in. "Mind if I join?" He asked.

"No problem." Joey said.

They played until it was game over. Joey was jumping up and down, cheering. "Yeah! Who's the man? Who's the man?"

"You play a good game." The kid smiled at him.

Joey smiled back. "Thanks. I'm Joey, by the way....nice to meet you."

"I'm Ed." He said, shaking hands.

Joey said, "Well, Ed....yer not so bad at it, yerself. It was a good game."

"Thanks. I've been around here a lot....this happens to be a favorite game of mine. But you were really good. I didn't stand a chance." He smiled.

Joey shrugged. "Ahhh....it was nothing. I just got lucky."

"Maybe we can play a different game together. By the way, you thirsty? I got a water on me...." Ed asked, offering him a drink.

Joey waved, saying, "Naw....I couldn't do that. You probably got that for yourself."

Ed gave a slight chuckle, saying, "Actually, I originally got two, but I all ready drank one of them. This is all I have left, but I couldn't have another drop. I just didn't want it to go to waste, I guess. You sure?"

At that, Joey snatched it. "Well, if ya put it that way....we don't wanna waste it or nutt'n."

Both guys laughed, as Joey opened it. Just as he was about to drink it, Yami cried out, "Joey, STOP!!"

Joey stopped immediately, scared out of his wits. He looked around, asking, "What? What?? Geez, Yugi....you scared the crap outta me! What's your problem??"

"The problem is that bottle your holding!" Yami said, pointing at the bottle. "I'm sensing faint magic from that liquid."

"Say, what?" Joey asked, looking at the bottle, then at Ed who was looking around nervously. Now that he thought about it, that water bottle wasn't sealed when he opened it.

Joey asked Ed, "What the hell is in this thing??"

Ed didn't say another word, and bolted as fast as he could. Immediately, both assumed perhaps this had some relation to what happened to Tea. Joey slammed the water bottle down on the table, and chased after Ed, yelling, "Don't let him get away!!"

Yami was right on Joey's heals, trying frantically to chase the kid down.

Tristan happened to notice his friends running after someone from the corner of his eye, and abandoned his game to join them in the chase, having no idea what was going on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ed got away, and they quickly returned to the table they were originally at, practically out of breath.

Joey panted, "So....what (pant!) ya think was in (pant!) that bottle, anyway?"

"What bottle (pant!) you talking about? (pant!) What's going on?" Tristan asked.

"Water bottle (pant!) someone tried to (pant!) give Joey. (gasp!) Don't know what, but (pant!) it was magical in-....where is it?" Yami asked.

The table was empty, with absolutely no evidence of a water bottle. "Uh....maybe the workers here cleaned it up, all ready?" Joey shrugged.

"Unlikely. No other tables have been cleaned up, yet." Yami said, looking around the room. "I hope no one else saw it and drank it. Who's knows what could have been in that bottle."

"Let's wander around and make sure no one around here is growing a second head or nothing." Joey said.

Tristan nodded, saying, "I'll help." They immediately began wandering around Kaiba Land, to keep a sharp eye out for the bottle.

As they walked away, they never noticed Tea in a dark corner watching and holding the water bottle, protectively. 'Damn it! Joey got away, again!! You can't dodge me forever, Joey....I 'will' get you! Then Kaiba will be MINE!'

---------------------------------

Narr: What was Tea trying to do to Joey, this time?? Will Yami and Yugi succeed in defeating Kaiba 'and' free Tea from the invading darkness, at the same time??

Next week: The duel is here! The duel of the century, and the chapter of the century! This is where everything finally comes to a head. It's part 1, of a 2 chapter blow-out. Don't miss Chapter 25!! (and no, it's not the end of the story. There's still a few more chapters left.)


	25. Chapter 25

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 25.

Neither Ed nor the bottle was found at Kaiba Land. And soon the others ran out of time....they had to make it to the Dome, to face Kaiba.

By 6pm, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey had reached the Dome. The first thing they noticed was Kaiba standing in all his glory, in the dueling ring wearing his white trench coat, and awaiting for their arrival. Mokuba was loyally behind, but he was also tugging on his brother's trench coat, pointing to his right, and muttering something to his brother.

What he was pointing at was Tea, also all ready at the side-lines, and drooling over Kaiba. Obviously, her strange behavior caught Mokuba's attention, and he wasn't quite sure how to react to it. Kaiba was ignoring them both. His focus seemed to be mainly the door that Yugi's group came in from. And as soon as they entered, Joey became his prime interest.

They noticed one other thing when they entered. It appeared that for a change, Kaiba had decided to be unusually discreet in keeping an audience away. Except for them, there was no one else to witness his battle against Yugi. That in itself proved to be very unusual for Kaiba, since anytime he battled Yugi he insisted on having as many people as he could see the battle....certain he would win. There wasn't even any added mechanics to the arena to create a 'pretend' crowd, in order to pad his ego.

As for Kaiba, he was indeed tempted to advertise the event, so that everyone could be there to witness Yugi's downfall. It took a great deal of effort to keep himself from doing so....but he did it, and for a reason. For once, his main purpose for battling Yugi wasn't for the title....it was for Joey. He knew Joey had been feeling insecure enough on this male/male relationship he wanted with him. He didn't want him to feel any more awkward then he probably all ready felt, when Kaiba won the match.

Yes, as far as Kaiba was concerned....he 'would' be the victor. There was no room for failure when it came to getting what he wanted. He would prove to Joey he was the better man, and win him over.

Tristan and Joey now took their positions at Yugi's end, while Yugi walked into the dueling area. But, he didn't acknowledge Kaiba, yet. Instead....Yugi looked to Tea. "Hi, Tea....how are you doing?"

She gave Yugi a cold glare, then smiled blissfully at Kaiba. "I know you probably want me to route for you, Yugi. But I'm going to prove my loyally to Kaiba, to show him that I deserve him more than anyone! So, don't even think of getting in my way! I'll be doing great, as soon as you lose!!"

Yugi looked sad by that. But he refused to let her words bother him. Instead, he said, "Tea....I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm going to try and help. No matter what bad things you say to me, it's not going to be enough to lose our friendship. Do you understand? I know the person I care for is still inside you, somewhere....and I'm going to find it. No matter what, we're still friends. I'm not just fighting for Joey today, I'm fighting for you, as well....and the friendship that ties us together. And I'm going to prove to Kaiba that nothing can break that bond."

But Tea ignored him, as she continued to ogle Kaiba.

Yugi then looked over at Kaiba, saying, "If you say you didn't do this to Tea, then I'll believe you. But after what I seen from you trying to bribe Joey, obviously you still need to learn what friendship really is. And I'm going to teach that to you today, and prove to you that all your efforts are for the wrong reasons!"

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked, then smirked. "Well, maybe I'm not the one that needs a lesson today." He then looked over at Joey. "We'll see who wins soon enough, Yugi."

Yugi then changed to Yami, and announced, "Then, let's duel!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

During the battle, both players were fighting furiously with each other. Yami was playing hard....but he was having trouble, and was still feeling drained.

_'I'm not sure if we can do this, Yami....I feel so tired, today.'_ Yugi said.

Yami said, _'Have faith, Yugi. Don't forget our new card that will turn everything around.'_

_'Of course!'_ Yugi smiled. _'It's a symbol of our friendship, to prove that we'll stick behind our friends, no matter what!'_

"Kaiba!" Yami announced. "You can't win this duel!"

Kaiba laughed. "From how I'm seeing it, Yugi....I'm all ready winning. I've all ready destroyed your little 'Swords' barrier, and you now have one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons breathing down at you."

"Yes....and I'm sure that your Kaiser Sea Horse is about to bring another one." Yami noted. "But there's one problem with your plan. No matter how powerful your will is, I will NOT allow it to harm my friends!!"

Yami pulled his next card, sensing it was the one he needed before he even saw it. As Yami smiled, Kaiba became concerned, knowing Yami probably just pulled another trump card. "Behold! My Angel's Barrier magic card!"

An angelic women appeared, surrounding Kaiba's monsters with light. "What is this?" Kaiba asked.

"The Angel's Barrier permanently prevents all light monsters on the field from attacking, as long as it remains on the field. And since your deck focuses on the most powerful of light monsters, your Blue Eyes White Dragons....the symbol of my protection over my friends will be the key to your undoing!!" Yami announced. "I will now sacrifice my monster, and summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

Kaiba looked concerned. His Blue Eyes was paralyzed from that magic card, and Dark Magician Girl had enough power to take down his Kaiser Seahorse, preventing him from summoning his second Blue Eyes. And worst still, even if he did summon his second dragon....he would still not be able to attack with them. "Are you done yet?"

"Not yet." Yami smiled, making Kaiba even more upset. "I will now use my Mage's Stone magic card. And when Mage's Stone is played with a Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can automatically summon my own soul card against you....come forth my Dark Magician!"

Both magicians were now on the field, greatly worrying Kaiba. There was a lot of power behind those cards. And especially when Dark Magician was summoned, Yami had a way to call forth all sorts of magic combo's with him.

Yami then stated, "Due to my Angel's Barrier being summoned, I cannot attack this turn. It's your turn, Kaiba."

Kaiba didn't look happy, at all. His Kaiser Sea Horse was still atleast on the field, but sacrificing him to summon his second Blue Eyes wouldn't help in the least. Even if he summoned Ultimate Dragon at this point, it would do no good....not with Yami's light barrier preventing him from doing anything!

And worst still....it was just like what was happening in real life. Yami was using his own will to hold him at bay from his objective. 'I wont allow it!' He thought in anger. 'I will not allow him to bar my way from what I want. Joey 'will' be mine!'

Looking over Joey's way, he could see that Joey actually looked worried....not happy. It made him feel better. No matter what Yami was doing to try and stop him....Joey still seemed to be on his side. While thinking about Joey, Kaiba then drew his card....and his eyes widened at what he received.

For a change, Kaiba had made his deck not to be just a force to fight and defeat Yami with....it was also a deck to try and reach Joey. And at this moment, his words were definitely ready to be played. Kaiba smiled, and said, "Well, I think you're in for a surprise, Yugi. It's your own mistake to try and predict how my deck will be made. Let me show you a symbol of my own. I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse and my Blue Eyes White Dragon, to summon a new monster!"

'He's sacrificing his Blue Eyes to summon another monster??' Yami thought in shock. What he summoned shocked him even more.

"That's a Red Eyes!!" Joey blurted in disbelief.

"No way!" Mokuba exclaimed, equally shocked as everyone else. Tea just glared, angrily.

"Is that Joey's card??" Yami asked him.

Kaiba smiled. "Not exactly. The Red Eyes Black Dragon is indeed a rare card....but not nearly as rare as my Blue Eyes. I also happen to have one of them in my collection of cards....I simply refused to ever use one in my deck. I never believed a Dark Dragon of weaker strength would ever fit....but I was wrong. Infact, thanks to this little addition, your new barrier is now nothing to me! Red Eyes, destroy Yugi's Dark Magician Girl!"

As the REBD obliterated his Dark Magician Girl, Yami watched in shock. 'He was wrong? What did he mean?'

Yugi then said to Yami, _'Yami....even with Kaiba using Red Eyes on the field, we can still beat him!'_

'I used Angel's Barrier as a symbol of my belief towards my friends, to protect us from Kaiba's soul cards. And yet, he's using Joey's most dearest card to defeat me....'

_'Yami?'_ Yugi called to him.

'What does this mean?' Yami suddenly had a strange feeling he was missing something right in front of his face....something very important. Normally, a duel between him and Kaiba portrayed more than just a battle....they were expressions of the heart. Things that they felt deeply for, would come out during the duel. This time was no different.

_'Yami, did you hear me?'_ Yugi called again.

Yami tried to think about what Kaiba was trying to say to him. 'Why is he after Joey? Is it more than just trying to get the upper-hand? Kaiba....what are you trying to tell me? What do you need Joey for? Why would you sacrifice your own soul card to summon a monster that would normally belong to him? It doesn't make sense....'

_'Yami!'_ Yugi yelled, snapping Yami back to the here and now. _'Kaiba's just using that card to play mind games with us, like he was doing with Joey. It's not really Joey's card. Don't let him get to you. Our Dark Magician is still stronger than a Red Eyes. All we have to do is attack him!'_

_'Yes....you're right, Yugi. We can't let Kaiba's new strategy blind us from our objective. We have to stay strong.'_ Yami agreed.

Yet, to their surprise....taking down this other Red Eyes became a lot harder than they had expected. Kaiba had somehow managed to guard the dragon, despite it being weaker than the Dark Magician. And when he was finally destroyed, Kaiba simply used Monster Reborn to bring him back, yet again. Kaiba didn't even bother to try and re-summon Blue Eyes back to the field, and didn't even look in Yami's graveyard to see if there was a stronger monster that he could use, instead.

Mokuba was just as confused as Yami was. He knew his brother was not one to use another person's favorite card, instead of his own. Given, Yami's card wouldn't presently allow him to attack with his Blue Eyes. But Kaiba's normal tactic would be to shatter the barrier....not to use a different monster, instead of his own soul cards. And why would he put that card in his own deck? It would be like Kaiba deciding to add Dark Magician to his cards. Even if Dark Magician could be used to combine with Ultimate Dragon, he'd never do it because it was a monster that belonged to Yugi.

As for Yami, the Angel's Barrier which was originally meant to shield him against Kaiba's dragons was now doing nothing to help him, since the Red Eyes was a dark monster. If anything, this barrier was now only harming Yami more, who had some light monsters of his own that presently couldn't be used. It also took up a slot on his side, limiting his use of trap or magic cards.

This strange new strategy was really messing Yami up. These moves Kaiba made symbolized more of a partnership, instead of him portraying his normal rage. And the more Kaiba kept throwing Yami off, the weaker they were both feeling. Plus, Yami noticed something else too that worried him even more.

_'I feel so tired, Yami.'_ Yugi said, pulling the next card.

_'As do I, aibou. It has to be what I told you before at the arcade....the bonds that tie us have weakened, causing this drain in us. But we have to fight on....we have to prove to both Joey and Tea that we will not lose faith in them.'_ Yami stated.

_'Joey? But Joey's been routing for us....'_ Yugi said.

In the background, Mokuba and Tea were both routing for Kaiba, who didn't seem to be paying attention to either of his supporting fans. As usual....Kaiba believed in standing alone. On the other end, Tristan and Joey were also routing, and for Yugi....that seemed perfectly normal.

Yami stated, _'Then maybe you haven't been listening that carefully, Yugi. Tristan has been cheering for us. But I don't think I heard our name mentioned from Joey's lips even once.'_

Yugi blinked at that, and listened more closely.

Tristan cried out, "Come on, Yugi....you can do it!"

"Yeah! Let's go! You can win this!" Joey said. As Yugi glanced over, he noticed that Joey was saying that, and wasn't even looking at Yugi....he was looking at Kaiba.

And Kaiba seemed to have glanced at Joey yet again, and the faintest smile was apparent on his face.

_'What?'_ Yugi asked in surprise. _'He's....he's routing for Kaiba!'_

_'Perhaps that Red Eyes wasn't meant just to blind us, Yugi....but to blind Joey, as well.'_ Yami stated.

Yugi lowered his head to fight the sadness coming over him. _'He did it, didn't he? All of Kaiba's bribery and trickery had worked for him. He....he bought Joey, and took him away from us.'_

_'Stop it, Yugi!'_ Yami insisted. _'If you give up on him now, you're giving up on your friendship. Perhaps, Kaiba's glamour and deceit had caused Joey to lose his way. It's up to us to help him see he is wrong. Don't give up, Yugi!'_

_'I...I'll try not to....'_

But Yami wasn't sure if Yugi could keep this going. Yugi depended on his friends, and with them turning away from him....he was losing Yugi's strength. He had to help this out, somehow.

"Kaiba!" Yami announced. "I'm interested in knowing what it is your fighting for, this day. I'm fighting for my friends. Should I guess you're once again looking for your precious title??"

"Perhaps that's part of it." Kaiba smirked. "But I believe we already discussed this last time at your grandfather's game shop. There's something I want....something that you're getting in the way of. And when I win, I'm taking my prize...." As Kaiba said this, he once again glanced in Joey's direction.

Obviously, Mokuba knew nothing of this arrangement, and his eyes widened after what Kaiba said and who he looked at....not sure what it all meant, either.

And Joey immediately blushed, and looked away.

With that said, Yami dramatically boomed, "You're not taking anyone today, Kaiba! These are my friends, and as long as I have the power to help them....I will protect them, even from you!"

"Stop it, all ready! I've heard enough!!" Tea suddenly snapped in rage.

This shut everyone up, making them look over at her. Tea continued to rant, saying to Kaiba, "Joey doesn't even deserve you....I do! I'm the one you should be fighting for! You don't really even care about him!!"

Kaiba crossed his arms, asking calmly, "And what makes you say that?"

Yami was quiet, raising an eyebrow....curious over what was being said. "Because what you're feeling isn't real! You're only feeling that way because of that damn potion I gave you....that's why!!"

* * *

Next Week: Oh, no....Tea blurted out the unthinkable! Will Tea reveal all? If so, is Kaiba still going to chase Joey, or will he now be rejected? Don't miss next week, when this duel changes the lives of some of the characters, forever!

Also, I was trying so frantically to get Chapter 24 out last week, that I forgot to add my special congratulations to Dimples 91 (aka: Ninjitsu). You were my 100th reviewer! Woo-hoo! I think this has to be my very first fic that I officially have gotten over 100 reviews on! Yay!!


	26. Chapter 26

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 26.

"Potion?" Mokuba asked.

Yami also asked, "Tea....what potion are you talking about?"

But Tea ignored them, and looked down at the ground, saying, "Look, Kaiba....I know there were times I wasn't very nice to you, and I was wrong. I'd do anything now, just to make you look at me, acknowledge me. Please....I need you."

"I'm curious to know the answer to their question, as well." Kaiba said. "What potion, Gardner?"

"It....it was a love potion." Tea said. "That day when it was just the two of us in class, I slipped it in your coffee. Joey wasn't supposed to show up." Tea then snapped, "It was supposed to be ME! You were supposed to love ME!!"

"What??" Yami asked. "Tea....where did you get this potion from?"

"You drugged my brother??" Mokuba asked in shock.

"Coffee?" Tristan asked, scratching his head. "Wasn't that the day that Kaiba, you, and Joey were all together after school? I think I forgot my homework that day...."

"Yeah, that's right!" Joey grinned, remembering that. "Everyone had the flu that day. You went in to get your homework, before the Janitor came and snagged it. It's kinda sad that he's dead, now...."

"Wait a minute!" Tristan blurted, suddenly remembering something else. "But, if that was the day....then *I* drank that coffee, too!!"

Joey looked at Tristan confused, as the information slowly seeped through the rusted gears in his brain. 'Tristan was drugged. But, he didn't act different....did he? Well, except for having a weird crush on the Janitor, he....'

Finally, the concept slapped Joey in the face. Tristan on the other hand, still didn't get it, as he began to question, "Does that mean I'm poisoned? Am I going to die or something?"

But Joey somehow managed to finally understand and blurted out, "Hey! Is that why....that's why Tristan fell for the Janitor, isn't it? I got it, now!"

Joey grinned, patting himself on the back, as he muttered, "Man....I'm so smart I sometimes scare myself. But, wait a minute! Then that would mean, the reason Tristan liked that Janitor guy, is cause he also drank the coffee!"

Tea looked over at the two, not seeming to care in the least over how the two dumbest people in the room were piecing that day together, as if they were some kind of brainiac detectives. Instead, she sourly responded, "Yes. Tristan's the reason I got into this whole mess in the first place. Like an idiot, I tried to help him out when I realized what happened to him. But, once a love potion affects a person, it can't be undone....that's what Marik told me."

"You went to Marik for this potion??" Yami asked, appalled.

"But, that don't make sense. I mean....Tristan's okay, now." Joey said.

"I know." Tea said. "I had to make a Shadow Pact with a duel monster to have Gumcruff killed....it's the only way to break him free of the potion's magic."

Now everyone looked at her in shock and horror that she would actually do that. Well....except maybe Kaiba. Yugi mentally said, _'Then all those times she was gone....it wasn't to see some boyfriend. She was making arrangements to have someone murdered!'_

Kaiba then gave a smirk, saying, "So....finally your true colors show, Gardner. I knew you were fake."

"Please, don't shun me for this!!" Tea pleaded. "Don't you see, it was the only way! I didn't mean for Tristan to be infected....I forgot about the coffee cup! I didn't realize anyone else would drink out of it! It was an accident! I was willing to do anything for my friend, even kill for him! Don't you see that I'm so loyal to those I care for, I'd do even that? Wouldn't you do the same for those you love....kill in order to free them??"

Only now did Tea show remorse, but not for Tristan. It was only to try and get Kaiba's affections. She dropped to her hands and knees, begging, "Forgive me. I know I tried to hurt you with that potion. I'd do anything to change what I did! I was so wrong...."

At this point, Yami changed back to Yugi. "So, the reason you were trying to give Kaiba that love potion was....to hurt him?"

"I'm sorry...." She whispered in despair. "I was terrible for thinking that way." She then looked up at Kaiba, saying, "You're the only light I see, now. I'll do anything for you! Anything, just say it! Anything you want! Just don't hate me...."

"But, what is this Shadow Pact thingee you were talking about?" Joey asked.

"I'm not talking to you! You don't even deserve his affection! Don't you get it, yet? The only reason he cares for you, is because he looked at you first after drinking it!" Tea snapped.

Yami gasp, just now realizing. _'Kaiba's not battling this duel to have the right to hurt Joey. He's....fighting 'for' Joey's affections!'_

_'That's why he had a Red Eyes Black Dragon in his deck. He was trying to show Joey how he felt!'_ Yugi also exclaimed, also just getting it now.

_'Of course....that's what he was trying to tell me in the duel. How could I not see it?'_ Yami thought back.

"That's enough!" Kaiba snapped, causing Tea to cower again. "Don't you dare talk to him that way. He asked you a question, Gardner....so don't stop there. By all means, continue. Besides, I'm curious to know what other damage you might have caused. If you'll really do anything for me, as you say....then you'll answer the questions."

"For you....I'll confess all!" Tea said dreamily to Kaiba, so happy that he was listening to her. As agreed, Tea continued. "A Shadow Pact is some ceremony that let's me make a deal with a Duel Monster. I asked this creature to kill Gumcruff, and in return I have to do something."

"And what did you do?" Mokuba asked, huddling behind his brother in frightened curiosity.

"Nothing much....he had me drink something. It wasn't a love potion....but I felt so cold. I realized afterwards that Kaiba was the only light left in this world. I have to have him! But, as long as Kaiba was under that spell, the only way to free him was....to kill Joey." Tea said.

Kaiba's eyes widened in horror and realization. "So then, 'you' were the one that hired that group of thugs!"

"But....they're your friends!" Mokuba said, still huddling behind Kaiba.

Yami was equally shocked. He had his suspicions that Kaiba was behind that whole scene. Never in a million years did he think Tea would ever be responsible for such an act. Tea was their friend....or so he thought.

"They aren't my friends, anymore!" Tea protested. She looked back towards Kaiba, saying, "You're all that matters. I know what I did might sound terrible to you now, but that's only because of the potion you drank. When Joey's dead, you wont feel that way, anymore. You'll probably wonder why you even acted that way around him. You don't really love him! I'm trying to save you!!"

"How could you....?" Yugi said, barely a whisper. He stood there, trembling....hearing the horror that Tea caused. He couldn't believe this was the same person he called friend, the same person he thought he cared for....even more than a friend.

Joey was concerned for Yugi, knowing how sensitive he could be. But at the same time, he was curious about something else, and just had to ask. "Hirutani aint the type to listen to a woman. Plus, he told us he got some bonus for the job. So, how'd you do it? How'd you pay him?" Joey asked.

"With myself." She said, casually rubbing at her chest. "The whole gang took me as a bonus, and was going to have me again when you were dead. But they failed."

The whole room quieted for that moment, frozen in stunned silence from the knowledge Tea just shared to everyone. She sold herself to Hirtani's entire gang, in order to have Joey killed. Tea, the one who always preached of friendship and togetherness....she ended up doing all this so that she could selfishly have Kaiba for herself.

"Were there anymore death attempts we should be aware of?" Kaiba asked.

She nodded. "I tried to make a deal with Bakura. I gave myself to him, too....but he refused afterwards, and threw me out. So, then I tried to give myself to Marik, to make another Shadow Pact. And he was willing to do it again for free, but another monster wouldn't come to serve me...."

"Enough! I've heard ENOUGH!!" Yami yelled, after taking over for Yugi, once again.

By this time, Yugi was an emotional mess. The woman he thought could do no wrong had slept with 1/2 of the scum of Domino, in order to have his best friend killed....and all of this started from Tea wanting to be evil and vindictive towards Kaiba. And for what? Because he said something she didn't like? 'No....she's not the person I thought she was.' Yugi thought, now huddled in a ball in his protective soul room.

As for Yami, he presently looked very dark and foreboding, as he looked down at Tea in sheer disgust. "The cruelty of what you have done is beyond anything I could ever imagine you doing. You hurt Tristan, permanently cursed Kaiba, tried to kill Joey, and you even murdered the Janitor! And for Yugi....you broke his heart." Yami then pointed down at her, and snapped, "I will never forgive you for what you've done!!"

And the instant Yami said that, he felt something hollow hit his heart....their bond was now permanently broken. Even Tea looked up in surprise as Yami announced this, with a moment of confusion and uncertainty in her eyes....as if even she too had felt the loss.

"So much for friendship...." Kaiba smirked. "Just keep one thing in mind....nothing controls me. Whatever this so-called curse is that Gardner's talking about....she's wrong." He then looked over at Joey, repeating, "She's dead wrong."

Everyone was now quiet....there was nothing else to be said over what they had found out. Tea remained strangely quiet after Yami's announcement. But despite everything that was said, she still didn't have even the faintest hint of regret in her eyes.

Kaiba finally turned back to Yami, facing him. The Pharaoh looked weary after his announcement to Tea....but Kaiba didn't care. They still had a duel to finish, and he certainly wasn't going to back down and let it go, now. No matter what the tainted friendship girl had claimed about him....he would still prove his feelings to Joey.

"Let's finish this." He said to his opponent, waiting for the duel to go on.

Yami nodded in agreement. Despite his weariness, he was ready to continue.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There was little strength left in Yami to offer much of a fight. After that speech from Tea, Yami had lost any power left in him to be victorious. He was battling for Tea, but the faith he and Yugi had in her was shattered. He was fighting for Joey....but under the circumstances of what Kaiba was going through, he no longer saw the need.

The only thing that kept him going was because Yami refused to back down in a game, his pride never allowing himself to surrender. Plus he was battling Kaiba, and knew his opponent would be angry if he simply 'gave up'....especially after all those past speeches Yami gave about a 'true duelist never surrenders'. As it was, Yugi was no longer with him fighting, and Yami was doing it alone.

As for Kaiba, he was fighting to win Joey over....a much more noble cause than his usual battle. And after Tea's speech, he had a new point to prove....that his feelings for Joey were true. He wasn't sure if he had any cards in his deck that would help make that point, but he was willing to try. And Kaiba's determination to have Joey never faltered in the least, as it came out in the ferocity of his battle.

Kaiba was victorious. And when he won, Yami nearly collapsed.

Joey and Tristan both supported Yami, to keep him from falling over. "I'll be all right...." He panted. "I just need some rest."

"You did it, big brother! I knew you could do it!" Mokuba said, jumping up and down. As Kaiba was putting his deck away, Mokuba noticed one card fall to the ground. "Oh, Seto....you dropped one."

Kaiba picked it up. "That's strange....this is one of my older cards. How did Saggi get back in my deck?"

The Dark Clown had watched the Duel from the Shadow Realm and laughed evilly to himself. 'I will always be loyal to you, master. The Pharaoh's bond was permanently broken, and now your title is forever yours again....'

Kaiba now approached Joey, who looked up at him. He gave Kaiba a smile and chuckled. "Ya know....I gotta admit, I originally didn't expect you to win. I guess it just proves that when you want something that much, you'll do anything to get it."

"I told you I would win. You should learn to have more faith in me. Now, I've come to claim my prize...." Without caring about anyone else around him, Kaiba pulled Joey to him and kissed him with everything he had.

The motion seemed to take everyone off-guard. It's one thing for Tea to claim that Kaiba had feelings for Joey, but totally another to witness it first-hand.

And what was even more stunning was that Joey kissed back, without a hint of resistance.

Joey was no longer trying to push him away. He had intently watched every aspect of that duel. And what Joey's stupidity could not work out in his head from Kaiba's words, seemed to come out for him loud and clear from the battle. Kaiba used Joey's favorite card. Infact, Kaiba sacrificed his own soul card to bring out Joey's card and play it as his champion. Yes, Joey being a true duelist had finally understood what Kaiba was trying to say. He was expressing how the two of them could work together, no matter the situation. And just as Kaiba had won against Yami, he was proving this unity would work....no matter how odd it seemed to be, or how strangely it fit together..

Yugi's spirit now emerged from Yami, after finally able to peal himself back out of his protective soul room. He was happy to see the sight before him, as the two kissed, glad that atleast something good actually came out of this.

_'Well....I guess Kaiba's right.'_ Yugi said to Yami. _'I mean, if it's mutual....then it's hardly something you can call a curse, right?'_

"Seto!!" Mokuba suddenly blurted.

Kaiba broke his hold on Joey, to see why his brother suddenly cried out for him in alarm.

Everyone turned, shocked to see that Tea suddenly had Mokuba in a throat-hold, and aiming a box-cutter at his younger brother's neck, that unfortunately a KC worker had carelessly left behind. She looked clearly insane, and Mokuba was frightened....not sure what to think.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba cried, immediately pushing onto the KC intercom on his collar.

"You bastard!!" Tea screamed in hysterics. "It was supposed to be ME to run to, not Joey!! Why do you think I told you all that....for my health?? You OWE ME!!"

At that point, Kaiba's security surrounded Tea, but didn't come near with her threatening to hurt Mokuba. Kaiba was not very happy with what he was seeing. Even 'he' didn't fathom that she'd try something this stupid.

"Let him go, Tea....you've caused enough damage!" Yami commanded. He so much wanted to banish Tea into the shadow realm....but he couldn't. Yami had lost his battle, and at present....he was powerless.

"You think I'm lying, don't you!" Tea spat, at Kaiba....unable to hear anything else but her own obsession for Kaiba. "You honestly don't think the potion's the cause of this. Well then, I'm going to prove it to you!! If you want Mokuba to live, Kaiba....then kill Joey!"

"You clearly are insane." Kaiba muttered.

"Am I? Think about it. You'd do anything for your brother, wouldn't you? Wouldn't YOU!! Well, if that's the case, then you shouldn't even hesitate to do whatever you have to to save him. But you can't even think about hurting Joey, can you?? Do you think that's natural....a cold-blooded person like you unable to hurt someone you once couldn't stand?? You don't have to be a slave to this....if he dies, you're free!!" Tea ranted.

Kaiba wasn't even humoring the possibility of her insane prattling. He was trying to think of a way to break Mokuba from her. Joey or not....he wouldn't kill anyone in the first place. And he'd never believe that would convince her to let his brother go, even if he did. It was a moot point played on the tactics of a crazy woman.

And Mokuba was especially not happy on the situation, either. Once again, he was being used as a tool against his brother. Personally....he was sick of everyone using him against Kaiba. And now even one of Yugi's supposed friends was doing it! But with Tea watching the security, and Yugi's friends, and Kaiba....there was no way she was going to be able to focus on him, allowing Mokuba to successfully make a move of his own.

As hard as he possibly could, Mokuba tromped on Tea's spike-healed foot, allowing himself to get freed and run from her. Before Tea could do anything else but scream in pain, the guards were immediately on her, holding her tightly....and dis-arming her of her weapon.

Mokuba was now firmly in Kaiba's grasp, as he pointed towards her, saying, "Get her out of here. She is not to ever step foot near Kaiba property again!"

The guards immediately dragged Tea away, with her kicking and screaming the whole way, swearing she'd get her revenge.

Yugi finally re-emerged, and looked down in shame, saying, "I'm sorry, Kaiba. I can't believe what Tea had turned into."

"I don't hold anyone responsible for her behavior, Yugi. That rests solely on her." Kaiba answered.

Joey then approached, asking, "Kaiba....could she be right?"

Kaiba looked over at Joey, asking back, "About what?"

"Well...." Joey muttered. "What if you only think you care about me, cuz of what she gave you?" Kaiba was also hoping such thoughts would be deterred after the battle. Sadly, that obviously wasn't the case.

"You're going to believe the ranting's from someone that should be locked up?" Kaiba asked, not amused.

Joey looked down. "It's just that....we all seen what it did to Tristan, right?"

"Wait a minute, now! Don't get me involved in this!" Tristan said. "I'm fine!"

"But, don't you get it?" Joey asked Tristan. "You're fine cuz she murdered the janitor. What if what he feels aint really....real?"

"I've all ready told you, mutt....nothing controls me. You think you can compare that weak-willed nobody of a friend with me?" Kaiba spat.

"Hey!" Tristan snapped, taking offense.

Kaiba then gave a cold smirk, saying, "Fine. Do you really want me to do as she says in order to prove her wrong to you?"

"No!" Joey swallowed in a panic, putting his hands up, as he clearly remembered Tea's proof was to kill him.

"Then enough of this nonsense. I wont hear anymore of it." Kaiba stated, glaring down at Joey and daring him to say, otherwise.

Joey gave a smile, replying, "Okay." He then approached Kaiba, adding, "But, let's just make sure it stays that way."

He pulled out his own deck of cards and filed through it. Joey then pulled out one of the cards, and handed it to Kaiba. "Here."

Kaiba took the card, as the others crowded around to see what Joey just gave him. It was Joey's own REBD. Kaiba looked down at Joey, waiting for an explanation.

"If you're gonna prove that these two types of dragon cards can work together....then ya gotta have the right card." Joey grinned.

_'Joey's own soul card!'_ Yugi thought in surprise. _'He's giving it to Kaiba!'_

"What do you want for it?" Kaiba then asked him.

"What do I want for it? What the hell is that supposed ta mean?? Don't ya know what a gift is, when you see it??" Joey snapped.

"I don't accept charity."

"Charity??!" Joey wailed, ready to start a fight with his new boyfriend. Tristan had to hold him back, as he continued to rant, "What, you can give gifts to me, but I can't give any to you?? I'll show you charity! Just wait till I get my hands on you!!"

Tristan grinned, saying, "Relax, Joey. I'm sure you wouldn't mind letting Kaiba give you one of his cards in exchange, sometime....right?"

"Huh??" That calmed Joey down immediately, as he thought about what card Kaiba might give him, to hang onto in return.

Kaiba simply turned away, pretending not to care, as he non-challantly placed Joey's Red Eyes into his deck....replacing it for the other black dragon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tea was now gone, the threat was over, and all was quiet once again. Joey now turned to his friends with his head-down, saying, "Uh....listen. I know this is probably kind a strange, but....I don't care, anymore. I made up my mind. I....I'm with him. And if no one likes that and thinks I'm too weird cuz of it, then that's just tough nuggies. So, uh....you guys got a problem with that??"

Kaiba felt pride to hear Joey finally accepting him without fear, and waited to see what the others had to say to him.

Tristan smiled, rubbing the back of his hair. "Really, Joey....after what I went through, I'd say you had the better deal. Who am I to argue? But, could you atleast put in a good word to your sister for me? Please??"

"What??" Joey snapped. "No way! You keep yer hands off my sister!"

Yugi smiled, relieved to know that the spark of happiness was still in his friends, despite the loss of one from their group. "You know it doesn't matter to me, Joey. You're my best friend, no matter who you're with. Besides....maybe with you seeing Kaiba, he might actually stop over to visit more often."

The look on Kaiba's face clearly showed disinterest in Yugi's idea.

Mokuba ran over, saying, "Gee, big brother....that sounds like fun!"

Joey then turned back to Kaiba and smirked, giving a playful elbow in his side. "Yugi's got a point there. You gonna hang with me more, you gonna hang with them, too. It's a package deal, I'm afraid. You'd do that for me, wouldn't ya??"

Kaiba sighed, feeling a headache coming on. The things you do for love. "I suppose...."

And with those words, a new hope began to fill Yugi's heart. He may have lost a good friend from the loop, but maybe there would be someone to help fill that void. And things could still be okay in the end....

* * *

Narr: Awww......a happy ending. But, wait! It's not the ending! The epilogue isn't even here yet! So, what does this mean??

Next week: Tea's honesty did not help her at all. If anything, it only made matters worst for her. So, now Tea wants revenge! What's Tea going to do next week?? One thing for sure....all hell's gonna break loose!

Note on 26: You should all know that I headached over this chapter for too long, trying to get the full meaning out of everything I was trying to say. I'm still not sure how good it came out, and hopefully it wasn't too bad. But, I wasn't going to try and delay it further and continue to edit something that I'll probably never see as absolutely right. Everyone probably gets that one chapter that never looks right to them, and this one's it for me. Hope it came out okay for the rest of you, anyway.

But, guess what, folks? Today, we're back with the 'guessing' awards! And here they are:

Congratulations to Growing Pain! In Chapter 12, you succeeded in guessing that Tea would reveal everything to Kaiba on what she had done! Good job!

Congratulations to Rubisora! In Chapter 23, you guessed that Tea would hold Mokuba hostage in a lame attempt to get what she wants. Then again, Yugioh can't be Yugioh without the occasional Mokuba kidnapping! ;)

Also atleast a semi-congrats to Growing Pain! In just the last chapter (Chapter 25), he guessed that Joey would turn on Kaiba, questioning him on his true feelings due to the potion. Well, he didn't exactly turn on him....but you still got some points, since Joey did atleast question him on it. Good try, you were so close!

Then a double congratulations to both Rubisora (chapter 12) and Dannita (chapter 17)! Both of you had successfully guessed that Kaiba was Saggi's master all along (even if Kaiba wasn't at all aware of Saggi's actions on his behalf). Even though I attempted to swerve you both from that frame of mind for suspense sake (yeah, I'm so mean), you both did an awesome job!


	27. Chapter 27

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Warning: Non-Tea character angst!

* * *

Chapter 27.

Since Kaiba had won the duel, Joey gladly accepted going home with him alone, away from the others. He spent the night with Kaiba, never feeling more content.

It was the next morning when he left, heading out early to get to Yugi's place before school, and feeling like the happiest guy alive.

'Man, what the hell was wrong with me?' Joey wondered, as he looked back at how much he resisted being with Kaiba in the beginning.

Kaiba was everything he wanted, and now all the times when he was ashamed of his feelings towards Kaiba seemed so childish. 'I don't know how he put up with it as long as he had. I feel like such an idiot....'

"Hey, uh.....Joey!"

Joey turned, not expecting to hear that voice behind him. It was Tea, running to catch up. Joey backed away, with his hands protectively up. "What the hell are you doing out and running around? I thought they sent you to jail, after yesterday!"

Tea stopped short of him. She looked down at her feet, muttering, "Since the box-cutter was found at Kaiba Land, the lawyer claimed Kaiba Corp was liable for what happened. I still have to go in once a week for therapy, now."

"What the hell do you want?" Joey snapped. "You aint here ta try and kill me again, are ya?"

Tea shook her head. "I'm sorry, Joey. I know what I did was absolutely terrible. You couldn't understand what I went through. It's like there was a mad person in my head taking me over or something. It wasn't me, at all. I just feel so terrible."

Her hand slowly came up, and offered Joey a bottle of water. "I know it's not much. But, it's just about all the peace-offering I could find. I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did. Maybe....maybe you could put a good word in to Yugi for me. I know he'll probably never want to be friends, or talk to me again. I'm just hoping that atleast Yugi could maybe someday find it in himself to forgive me...."

Joey looked at the water and took it, looking down at Tea. "You know, you did some pretty crappy things, lately...."

She nodded, sadly.

Joey opened the bottle, waving it some more, saying, "And hiring monsters to kill people, then threatening Mokuba's life like that, is a real tough call for anyone to forgive....even me. I can't guarantee anyone can convince him, Tea....Yugi's pretty upset over what you did."

She nodded some more, looking almost tearful.

"But, if you're sincere, then....well, who knows? Maybe you can go play Mother Teresa for a couple years or something, to try to make up for what you done. I mean, you 'were' kinda acting weird....that potion you drank probably did some strange things to you."

He took a swig, and turned around...dwelling more on it. "And you did originally give Kaiba that potion just to be cruel, though I admit maybe that turned out for the better. I mean....look at him and me, now. Who woulda thought? I'm happy....you believe that? I'm really happy...."

Joey then shook his head, feeling a dizzy spell come on. "Woah....must still be tired. It 'is' pretty early out."

"Joey....turn around." Tea calmly said, after glaring daggers at him. 'Bastard! You're happy? Well, not for long. If I can't have Kaiba, then neither can you!'

Joey turned when Tea asked him to, looking down at her. He then blinked, and blinked again. He never noticed it before....she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. How did he not see it, until now? How could he not forgive her?

His hand dropped the bottle, that splattered on the ground.

With an evil smirk, Tea picked up the bottle and dumped the rest into the ground. If there was anything Tea knew she could count on, it was Joey's stupidity. Only he would forget the water bottle incident that happened to him before, and accept a drink from a person that attempted to kill him. "You're going to do me a favor today, Joey. As soon as you go to school, I want you to dump Kaiba. And don't do it lightly, either. Tell him you hate him, that he disgusts you, and you never want to see him again."

Joey's eyes widened. "What? But, but....that would be....cruel!"

Tea looked genuinely sad about that. "I don't want to, Joey. I can't bare the thought of hurting that man. But it's the only way for him to get the picture across. Please, Joey! If you love me, you'll do this for me!"

"I'll....okay, I'll do it." Joey said, sadly looking down. And Kaiba had been so nice to him. He was going to hate to have to do this. But for Tea....he had to. He wanted to make sure he earned Tea's love. 'Sorry, Kaiba....but I gotta do this. And maybe she's right....maybe it's the only way to get it in your head, especially after all we've been through. It's better to let you down fast then slow....right?'

Tea left, only sad to know that Kaiba would feel pain from this. But she also felt it had to be done. Maybe once Joey harshly rejected him, Kaiba would hate Joey or wallow in enough self-pity so much that he'd gladly accept another person to be with....someone like her, to offer him support. Then he'd feel so much pain from Joey's love, that he wouldn't mind her finding a way to kill him. And with Joey in love with her, maybe she could simply ask him to jump off a cliff or something....and he'd do it, for her love.

But instead of going to school with everyone else, Tea went back home....feeling strangely tired. She told her parents she was sick, then flopped into bed and stayed there the rest of the day, as the last of the potion she drank from Saggi finally began to drain out of her....

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hi, Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, happily. Both Yugi and Tristan were anxiously waiting for Joey's arrival, so that they could hear what happened last night.

Tristan immediately put his hands up, saying, "Now, listen....there's some rules, here. Us men got some real sensitive ears. So, if anything you got to say has 'sex' and 'Kaiba' in the same sentence....just don't say it."

Yugi giggled at that, saying, "But, otherwise....we're all ears, so go ahead!"

There was a strange look on Joey's face as they talked to him, that they were just starting to notice now. He didn't face them, and his bangs covered his eyes....as if he was hiding shame or guilt. He turned away, saying, "Uh....listen. I don't think we should talk about that, right now. Why don't we save it until later at school?"

"But we've all ready waited since yesterday!" Tristan pouted.

Yugi looked concerned, and asked, "Joey....is something wrong?"

"Naw....everything's fine." Joey muttered, not sounding convincing, while he was still not looking at them. "Come on, we gotta get going."

"Okay." Yugi said, continuing to carefully watch Joey.

The whole walk was uncomfortably quiet. Tristan could also sense the odd tension in the air, and wondered what was wrong. But Joey didn't seem interested in talking, as he quietly kept heading towards the school.

Finally, Tristan had enough and jumped in front of Joey, snapping, "What's with you, man? Did Kaiba do something to you? If he hurt you, I swear I'm gonna...."

"He didn't do nutt'n! Will you lay off of him, all ready?" Joey snapped back.

"Then, what is your problem??"

"Joey...." Yugi said in that reassuring manner. "If there's something wrong, you know we'd be happy to help. Just let us know. We're all friends here....and friends help each other, right?"

Joey blinked, listening to Yugi. How many times did he remember Tea saying almost those exact words...

_'Friends help each other.' 'This circle of friendship is a symbol of our bond' 'We'll be friends forever' 'I'm not talking to you! You don't even deserve his affection!'_

Okay....he didn't need to remember that last part. But no matter what she had done, good or bad, she just wouldn't escape his mind. It's what convinced him to do something he knew he was going to regret.

The idea of hurting Kaiba was ripping him up from the inside. But Tea knew what she was talking about. And if he didn't break it off with Kaiba, he'd never have a chance to be with Tea. After all, you can't go out with one person, when you're all ready dating another.

And how could he never see how beautiful she was before? Her beauty could make Mai look like nothing. He would prove to her his feelings were true, as soon as he broke up with Kaiba the way she asked him to. He could not let his conscience get in the way.

Joey looked down, muttering, "Listen, guys....I know you all mean well. But I just can't tell you, right now. There's something really important I gotta do, first. Sometimes....a man gotta do what a man gotta do. And this is one of them times."

"What the hell are you talking about??" Tristan asked.

"Don't worry about it." Joey said, still refusing to look at anyone. "Let's just get in the school. I'll talk to you guys later about it, then."

They were all finally at the school, and were heading up to the main entranceway. As they began to walk up the stairs, they suddenly stopped hearing someone call out, "Joey!"

It sounded like Kaiba....but he never called Joey by his first name. But, as they turned around to confirm, sure enough....it was him. And him calling Joey the way he did was enough to make Yugi smile all over again, reminding him of a new friendship they would now have, now that Joey and Kaiba were together.

He walked up casually to them, giving Tristan and Yugi a polite nod, saying, "Yugi...."

"Hi, Kaiba!" Yugi waved almost over-enthusiastically, seeing this working out just fine, under the circumstances. Maybe they really 'would' be getting closer together, now. It made him almost forget about Joey's strange behavior.

"I got something to say to you, Kaiba." Joey said suddenly, sounding a lot colder than expected. That made sure to remind Yugi, as he turned to see why Joey was sounding equally strange towards his new boyfriend.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but patiently waited.

"I just want you to know....we're through. Got it? No more. I aint doing this again." Joey said to him.

Kaiba blinked, not seeming to understand.

Tristan turned to his friend, asking, "Joey?" He wanted to say something, but didn't know what was going on, or who's fault it was. And getting in the way of someone's love quarrel was never a good thing.

"Joey, that's not any way to talk to Kaiba." Yugi added, not understanding, either. Maybe Kaiba did say something to him last night, that they weren't aware of. But, if that was the case, then why did Kaiba seem so surprised?

"Listen....I played nice yesterday, cuz it was the agreement for you winning." Joey said, ignoring what Yugi tried to say to him. "But don't think I'm doing that anymore, now. I aint no freak'n fag, you got that?? Payment's done, now it's over...."

Both Yugi and Tristan's jaw dropped on the ground from Joey's almost cruel words. And Yugi also thought he noticed something from his friend. Joey physically twitched as he said that, as if it almost pained him to say what he did to Kaiba. What was going on??

Whatever the problem was, Kaiba didn't seem to notice the same thing Yugi did. There was clear shock in his eyes with maybe a momentary flash of pain in them. But it was gone as quickly as it came. Kaiba hardened up instantly, and answered tightly, "Fine....whatever."

Kaiba didn't say another word to him. But his features were so rigid, he couldn't possible be any more wound up than he looked just then. Yugi could tell he was clearly hurt by those words....but Kaiba being Kaiba refused to show one bit of it.

Joey especially knew Kaiba was hurt from his words, no matter how he tried to act. 'I'm sorry.' He thought. Before he felt anymore like shit, Joey abruptly turned and ran into the school. It was his only chance to have Tea....and for her he couldn't blow it. Plus, she said it would be the only way for Kaiba to get over it, and he trusted Tea....he loved her.

Yugi was still at a loss for words. He thought everything was great. So, why did Joey do that? None of it made sense. If Joey truly felt that way, he would have never given Kaiba his Red Eyes card. Something was terribly wrong.

Tristan was now the first to speak, as he blurted, "What the hell did you do to Joey, Kaiba? He was acting weird all morning after seeing you! I swear, if you hurt him....!"

"Stop it, Tristan! It's not Kaiba's fault!" Yugi said, defending him. He then turned to Kaiba, saying, "Kaiba, I don't know why Joey's acting this way. He refused to say anything to us this morning about it. I....I'm so sorry...."

Kaiba glared hatefully down at Yugi. It was bad enough to have Joey throw him away like that, and after all he had done to win him over. But, now to have his rival 'pity' him! That was just too much.

The hateful glare instantly turned into a smug grin as Kaiba looked away like nothing mattered. "Idiot." Kaiba muttered. "Take it from you Yugi, to blindly trust everyone around you. You're friend Taylor's right. The mutt simply realized that I've been playing him all along....and he meant nothing to me. I guess he isn't taking it very well. Hmph....you didn't think I'd honestly waste my time with such a pathetic nobody, did you?"

"You bastard!!" Tristan snapped and rushed Kaiba.

Kaiba was more than eager to accept the attack, as he grabbed Tristan by the wrist and instantly dropped the guy to his knees in an arm lock. He then hissed cruelly at him, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break you...."

"Cuz it'll hurt Joey." Yugi said calmly, refusing to believe one bit of Kaiba's speech.

"I don't care!!" Kaiba snapped at Yugi, who didn't say another word.

But Kaiba let him go anyway, as he angrily tossed Tristan back down on the ground. Then without another word, he snatched up his briefcase and walk away....from everything, including the school.

Now it was just the two of them, as Tristan pealed himself up, looking over at Yugi. "You mean....that whole thing Kaiba just said was a lie?"

Yugi sadly nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know...." Tristan began to say, but Yugi waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, Tristan....that's the way Kaiba is. I just feel bad. I wish I knew what happened."

"Yeah...." Tristan agreed. "Well, this really sucked. And here I thought this was going to be a good day."

"We'll just have to talk to Joey during lunch and see what happened." Yugi said, as Tristan nodded in agreement.

But during school, Joey was only in the first few classes. Once he noticed Tea never showed, he ended up skipping out for the rest of the day. As for Kaiba, he was not seen at all since that morning he first showed up. So once again, it was just Tristan and Yugi, both confused and miserable to see their friends suffering....and helpless to do anything about it.

Yugi hoped that Joey would atleast show up after school to visit, as he usually did. But Joey didn't even show up there.

"I'm gonna go, Yugi." Tristan said, deciding to leave the game shop early. "I'm gonna see if I can find that jerk and knock some sense into him." Yugi nodded and he left.

Once Tristan was gone, Yugi traded places and became Yami. He stared darkly outside the shop, deciding that he had enough. It was time to face the person behind all this....it was time to see Marik.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yami headed to the museum, where he first ran into Ishizu.

"My, Pharaoh....I should have known you would come." She said, sadly.

Yami said coldly to her, "I'd like to have a word with your brother, Ishizu."

"Of course." She bowed and directed him downstairs.

Yami went down, where Marik was meditating. Odion saw Yami and immediately jumped in front to protect Marik. "It's all right, Odion....let the Pharaoh approach."

"Yes, Master Marik." Odion said, and stepped aside.

Yami came forward, stating, "I've heard you've been quite active, lately....most of which revolving around Tea. So, what did you have her do, 'now'??"

Marik turned to Yami, saying, "Tea came to me for help. She was consumed with hate and jealousy towards Seto Kaiba. I understood the feeling she was going through. And like myself, she would also be needing a stringent lesson of what happens when darkness consumes. When I was consumed in hate, I lost my father. I nearly lost Odion, and I would have killed my sister, if given the possibility...."

"And this is 'your' way of helping....by wrecking lives and destroying others??!" Yami asked in rage. "I think you're still not cured of your problem, Marik. You've caused enough pain to last a lifetime of suffering!" Yami snapped.

"Your over-dramatics are really unnecessary, Pharaoh. So, then....what did Tea do 'this' time?" Marik asked, bored.

"Besides threatening both Mokuba's and Joey's life....Joey's now acting strangely. I'm sure she must have had something to do with it. Him and Kaiba were both happy together. Now, suddenly Joey is pushing him away without reason, and I want answers!" Yami insisted.

Marik tried to keep a straight face....but he couldn't. "You realize how humorous that sounds. I mean, that mongrel Joey Wheeler matched up with your High Priest….it's quite comical."

"I'm waiting, Marik." Yami said, obviously not amused.

Marik sighed. "Tea probably used the other love potion, that she had me make a few days ago for your friend Joey. Even though the Priest was under the affects of the potion, Joey obviously wasn't. I couldn't say who he's attracted to now....but if he isn't acting the same, then obviously his desires are no longer directed towards Seto Kaiba."

"And why did you make her a second potion? Haven't you done enough damage??" Yami asked.

Marik replied, "She was under the affects of something, due to the Shadow Pact she made. For all I know, it might have been a curse. If I didn't give her the potion, the duel monster she made an arrangement with might have caused her to suffer forever. I was doing her a favor."

"I think you've done enough favors for people!" Yami snapped. "This potion isn't reversible either....is it?"

"I'm afraid not. If you had your memories, you would know this. Your friend Joey Wheeler may still have a chance at happiness, depending on who he now likes. As for Kaiba....I'm afraid he's doomed to live a hollow loveless life." Marik said. Then with an added smirk, Marik added, "Then again....you could always kill Joey Wheeler, and free him."

"I've heard enough!" Yami yelled. "I want to know....is there anymore 'items' that you gave to Tea, to cause anymore trouble??"

"No....that is all. And don't worry, Pharaoh....I have no intention on giving her anymore. It was amusing at first, but her constant visits have become annoying. She's just going to have to deal with her problems now on her own." Marik said.

He now turned back towards Yami, asking, "So, now what? Are you going to seek revenge for what I did? Banish me to the Shadow Realm? Go ahead, and prove to everyone that you're no better than I or Tea is, when it comes to your anger and rage...."

"If I ever hear about anymore trouble regarding you 'helping' anymore people, I will be back here, Marik. And the judgment I'll place on you will not be for revenge, but to protect everyone else from your madness!" Yami then abruptly turned and left the museum.

* * *

Special Note: Well, people....we're finally coming towards the home stretch. This story ends with an epilogue at Chapter 30. And since the final chapter is rather short, I'll undoubtedly be combining both 29 and 30 and sending them out on the same day. That means we only have two more weeks of this. It's been a great ride, and I'll be back again sometime with some more to come.

Another note: I also assume there's probably going to be a lot of angry Kaiba/Joey people wanting to kill me after this chapter. Sorry, but just because we're at the final stretch, it doesn't mean I'm not going to keep trying to still leave you all at the edge of your seats. So, now you're going to still have to see what happens all the way till the very end (I know, I'm mean....please don't be mad).

Narr: Can it be true? Joey's now in love with and taking orders from Tea?? Is Joey doomed to love a crazy evil woman forever?? And what will become of the fate for Kaiba? Did Tea finally get her revenge and succeed in making Kaiba miserable??

Next week: Face-off! Tea vs. Yugi's group, Tea vs. Kaiba! The good guys and bad...girl collide!

We have another guessing award that's come in for this chapter!

Congratulations to both Lady Psychic and Growing Pain (both from Chapter 24)! They had both guessed that not only did the water bottle have the final love potion added to it, but that Tea had intended on using it on Joey to keep him from Kaiba. Unfortunately, she actually succeeded in one of her plans....now we have to see what happens next.


	28. Chapter 28

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 28.

It was the next morning. Tristan met with Yugi at the game shop, like he normally did....but Joey did not show.

"Did you find him?" Yugi asked Tristan, but he shook his head.

"Maybe we'll meet him at school." Trisan said.

Yugi nodded. "I hope so."

Once again, just the two of them walked by themselves. It was way too quiet for either of them, especially without Joey around. Both they were worried over their friend and hoping that Joey would be there.

They finally made it to school, and was relieved to see sure enough....Joey was there. For some reason he seemed very pre-occupied, looking around as if waiting to see someone. Whoever it was, it wasn't either of them. He looked right through them, still scanning for whoever he was searching for.

Both of them approached. Yugi was first to speak, saying, "Joey, there you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey, man....wussup?" Joey smiled, weakly.

Tristan smacked him, asking him, "Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you, you idiot!"

"Sorry, I was just....looking for someone." Joey said, looking guilty.

Yugi asked, "Looking for who?"

"Tea. She gotta come back to school sometime, right?" Joey asked.

Tristan looked at him, strangely. "Why would you be looking for her?"

At that moment, a familiar voice called, "Hey, guys!"

They all turned to see Tea, surprised to see her even there and trying to talk to them.

Tristan immediately stepped towards her, snapping, "Since when are you even talking to us again? I thought you were busy stalking Kaiba and threatening people's lives."

She dropped her head instantly, saying, "I know I did some horrible things. I woke up this morning wishing maybe it was all just a terrible nightmare. I couldn't believe everything that I did. Please....just let me try and explain!"

"Explain?? Like the fact that you killed someone, just to try and hurt Kaiba??" Tristan asked.

"You don't understand!" Tea cried. "I didn't do that to hurt Kaiba, I did that to help you! I was only trying to fix the screw up I made. The potion couldn't be reversed....it was the only way! And besides, he was like....80 something!"

"So, that's an excuse to 'off' him??" Tristan asked.

Tea shook her head. "No. But, what else could I do? Would you rather have stayed that way and suffered??"

"If it meant keeping that guy from dying, and to stop you from doing all that other crazy shit you did....then, yeah!" Tristan said. "Why didn't you just come over and tell us what happened? We would have been pissed at you, but atleast you wouldn't have murdered someone, screwed 1/2 of Domino so you could hire them to have Joey killed, and on top of it all....get an entire neighborhood blown-up! And what about Mokuba?? The kid probably has nightmares now from you threatening him!"

Tea felt bad for what she did to Mokuba. She definitely deserved the sore foot he caused from tromping on it. But more than anything, the part about screwing 1/2 of Domino probably hurt the most for Tea. She couldn't believe she basically sold her body to so many people in order to kill one of her own friends. She felt so used and empty inside, like a common whore. How could they not appreciate what she sacrificed for them? It's true, she may have tried to hurt Joey, but she originally did it all to save Tristan. Maybe this whole thing started as a cruel joke on Kaiba....but he deserved it! Couldn't they see that? She'd have to try and make them understand that she was nothing more but a victim in all this.

"But, it wasn't my fault! Listen....I was under the influence of this potion, at the time. It really messed me up. The stupid thing made me think I liked Kaiba, of all people! God, I can't even believe I did 1/2 that stuff!" Tea exclaimed.

By now, Yami was out and glaring daggers at her. "Yes....we remember your mention of this potion you drank. What you have done might have been under the influence of another monster....but, the reason you got that way in the first place was by making a pact with the creature to have someone murdered. Is that supposed to be excusable??"

"Dammit, guys....give her a break, all ready!" Joey suddenly snapped at them, causing them to turn in surprise. "Tea's suppose to be your friend....did you guys forget that? Well, I'm on Tea's side, whether you want to be or not. So, if you got a problem with her, then you got a problem with me....you got that??"

After picking his jaw off the ground, Tristan grabbed Joey by the collar, snapping, "Are you mental, dude?? What the hell's wrong with you?? Tea tried to KILL you!! Why the hell are you defending her??"

"Oh, no....." Yami gasped, after watching Joey defending Tea, and Tea becoming suddenly pale due to a realization hitting her that she had forgotten all about. Yami turned to Tea, and said, "You gave him Marik's second potion, and he looked at you first....didn't he?"

Tea looked down. "I....I was still under the affect of that weird potion I drank. I'm so sorry. There's....nothing that can be done for him."

"You gave Joey a love potion??" Tristan asked.

Joey's eyes widened, realizing what they were saying. "Then, that water bottle was...."

The water bottle. Was that the same one that kid was trying to give him at Kaiba Land the other day? He probably should have remembered that....but it was too late, now.

And still when he looked at her, everything she did didn't change the way he felt for her. He was willing to forgive it all....just for her. But realization hit him just as hard that maybe what he was feeling wasn't even his own feelings. And Tea probably didn't even feel for him the same way. Like when she drugged Kaiba....she did it as a cruel joke, even if she was possibly sorry now.

Tea nodded pitifully. "And he looked at me. I didn't mean it....I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do for him."

Tristan glared at her hatefully, and snapped, "There's still 'something' you could do. You could always kill yourself."

Joey punched him hard in the shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with you??"

"Hey, I was only using Tea's own suggestion. If we wanna help a friend, we should kill people....right?" He stated sarcastically, giving her a very cold glare.

She backed up a step in fear.

"What do you want here, Tea?" Yami asked.

"I guess I was hoping to somehow.....make amends. But I really see no way how." She said sadly. Only Joey seemed to have sympathy for her. "But, wait!" Tea said. "Joey, you didn't break up with Kaiba yet, did you?"

"Uh....yeah, I did." Joey said. "You told me to."

"Tea told you to be like that to Kaiba???" Tristan snapped, giving Tea even more death-glares.

Tea quickly said, "Then I order you to undo it! I want you to go over to him, beg for forgiveness, and love him, instead!"

"But....I can't do that." Joey said.

"Why not?? You did what I said last time!" Tea exclaimed.

"But....I thought if I did that, you'd go out with me. Plus, you said it would be the only way for Kaiba to get it in his head. After all, if I'm with him, how can I go out with you? I wanna be with 'you', Tea. I....I love you." Joey said.

Tea dropped to her knees in tears. "I'm sorry....I'm so sorry." She hurt Joey, one of her own friends. This was never meant to happen. She never meant to make her friends miserable...she was trying to help them. And deep down, she was really beginning to feel she would never get her friends to like her again....and that's what hurt the most.

The only one that would ever probably forgive her was undoubtedly Joey. And the only reason he would was because of a potion that made him love her. So now, he'd be suffering forever....because she didn't love him. Not in the least.

"You want to do something right for a change, Tea? Because of what you had Joey do, I'm sure Kaiba is in a lot of pain. I want you to go to him and explain what you have recently done. He deserves to know the truth, and know that it's nothing that he did wrong. You owe him that much." Yami said.

She still couldn't understand why anyone would be sticking up for Kaiba so much, being the jerk he normally was. He was nothing special, and did plenty of nasty things in the past, himself. But she said none of those things on her mind. Instead, Tea looked down and nodded miserably.

"I'll do it." She said, hoping if she did, maybe they'd still forgive her in time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba was in class, trying to forget about the world and the constant pain in his heart from Joey's harsh rejection. It was like someone ripped his heart out and threw it on the floor. Mokuba was the only thing left keeping him grounded. Those times he saw Tristan bawling constantly for days....that's how he felt like on the inside. The difference was he would never outwardly show it. It simply wasn't the way he was.

Too distracted in his own mind, he didn't realize someone had even approached him, until there was a shadow looming over him. He looked up to see Tea. 'Oh, great. It looks like the stalker's been released....' He thought.

Turning back to his laptop, he muttered, "I'm not interested. Now, go away."

"I....have a confession to make." Tea said, looking guilty as hell.

He shook his head. "I've all ready heard plenty. If there's more, I don't care. Need I remind you of the restraining order I had placed on you towards myself, my brother, and any property that I own?"

"You'll care about this....Joey said those things to you, because of me." Tea said.

Kaiba glanced up at her. He said nothing, but he was now acknowledging her....she atleast succeeded to get his attention. "Well, uh....while I was affected by that potion I mentioned that duel monster gave to me, I gave Joey a l-love potion. That's why he doesn't feel that way towards you, anymore. He cares for me, now....there's no way to make it stop. I....I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself when I gave that to him."

Kaiba looked at her blankly. She was expecting him to get mad, throw a tantrum, be like Tristan and tell her to kill herself....something. As for Kaiba, he was still trying to concept the entire thing. He still had a strong denial that such a drug could be out there to make a person love another. He still insisted that it wasn't a potion that made him feel that way towards Joey....nothing controlled him. He felt that way towards Joey because it was natural.

And yet....there was a moment some time ago that he did remember questioning himself, wondering what was wrong with him. At that time, he wondered why he was behaving the way he was, feeling like it wasn't normal. So, then....was it true? Did he really care for Joey only because of a stupid vial of liquid? Is that all love really was? If so, then the emotion was just as lame and useless as he originally believed, and it really did nothing but cause pain in the end.

'No....I cannot be controlled. Not even fate could control me.' He decided. "Can this potion be reversed?" He asked, thinking of a way to try and help Joey.

"No...." She said miserably.

"But that doesn't make sense." Kaiba explained, logically. "If the potion makes you care for someone and thus another potion can't cancel or change that, then how can a potion make a person lose feelings that they already naturally had? How can that be cancelled out?"

"I....I don't know." Tea shrugged. "You'd have to ask Marik that. He's the one that made it."

Kaiba looked away, and began typing once again. "Hmph. Eitherway....you're probably pretty pleased at yourself, right now. You finally got what you wanted from the very beginning....a way to seek revenge against me."

From the comment, Tea lowered her head. "No....I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt my friends, and make them all hate me. Maybe Ishizu's right....wishing something bad on someone can never do any good."

Tea then looked towards Kaiba, saying, "I'm surprised you didn't bring it up, yet....you wouldn't be the first. You probably want me dead too, huh? After all, if I die....Joey's cured, and you can be happy."

For some reason, that thought never even occurred to him. Her comment caused Kaiba to remember what she said to him during the Duel with Yugi....

_Wouldn't you do the same for those you love? Kill in order to free them??_

In the beginning, it was something he was in fact afraid of ending up doing....how far he would go to keep what he wanted most? Joey was something he desired, and when he wanted something....it wasn't uncommon for him to go to any measure to take claim of it. And Kaiba was no quitter, either.

But there was something about this strange emotion he had towards Joey, even if he had it for only a short time. It made him see and feel things he had never experienced before. He realized he didn't want to hurt Tea, even if it meant making himself suffer by not doing anything to her. And the reason was because hurting her could hurt Joey....and that now meant more than even his needs.

"You're wrong." He said. Then glaring coldly up at her, he replied, "You're the one who kills people, Gardner. And I'm not you...." Kaiba then stood, grabbed his laptop, and left the classroom.

* * *

Special note: I didn't want to try and ruin the moment I was trying to express at the end of the chapter, by throwing anymore trivial explanations into the works. But at the same time, I want to clarify (no pun, heh) something to those who might be confused by it. The ending mentions that Kaiba doesn't want to kill Tea because it could hurt Joey. Now, I'm sure by now everyone understands how the potion works. Which would mean technically, if Tea died....Joey would probably not care. Just keep in mind though that Kaiba does not believe in these potions. Plus, the last thing he's going to do is take Tea's word for it that killing anyone would free someone else. So, assuming he should not trust her, it's not a safe bet for him to kill Tea, in hopes that Joey wont feel remorse. As far as Kaiba's concerned, chances are Joey would probably end up suffering more.

Narr: The final chapters are about to hit....Chapters 29 and 30! Did I do it? Are you still anxiously awaiting the final chapters to see what happens, even though it's the end??

Next week: Kaiba and Joey finally decide to speak. Can they find a solution to their angst, or does this ending only spell disaster?? Find out in the final week!

I'd like to add that I'm also very happy that no one wanted to kill me (yet) for my sudden turn around in breaking Kaiba and Joey apart. I was sure I was going to have people swearing at me, after that move. So, thank you! You still all love me!! Of course, now we have to see what happens next week for the ending. It's amazing the amount of people trying to predict what's going to happen. Just keep in mind that the only people I give the 'guessing awards' to are those that guess right (smile).

Speaking of which, I can right now give Rubisora a thumbs up for predicting this chapter's, Tea 'feel sorry for me', act. Since Tea snapped out of it, sure enough she went crawling back to the group like the pitiful victim she pretends to be.


	29. Chapter 29

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 29.

"I'm sorry, Joey....I just don't feel that way." Tea said, as Joey dropped his head in despair. "But, that doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

"Yeah....friends." Joey said, looking away to hide just how terrible he felt hearing that from Tea. He loved her. How could she not understand that, especially after she was the reason he felt the way he did?

Tea then looked right through Joey, seeing Yugi and Tristan coming up from behind. They stopped when they saw both Joey and Tea there, and eyed Tea suspiciously.

Moving right passed Joey, Tea focused entirely on Yugi and said, "Yugi....please don't be angry with me. I know what I did was terrible! I'll do anything to make up for it! Can't you find it in you to forgive me?"

Once again, Yami took over, as if to protect Yugi from Tea's presence. He crossed his arms, stating, "You've done enough harm here, Tea. And Yugi doesn't want to talk to you."

Tristan moved right over to Joey, putting his arm on his shoulder, and muttering, "Come on, man....she aint worth it."

Joey left with Tristan, his head still low.

Yami watched them go, then looked back at Tea, saying, "Don't you see how you've hurt Joey?"

Tea replied, "Of course I've seen it! I'm trying to avoid him, but he's the one that approached me! What else can I do??"

"You can stay away from all of us." Yami answered, coldly. "And don't offer him any more of your false friendship speeches. You shouldn't say what you don't mean."

"But....but, I do....!" Tea tried to exclaim. But, by that time, Yami was all ready walking away from her.

Tea dropped her head, trying not to cry. 'This can't be happening!' She thought. 'There 'has' to be a way to get them back, and like me again!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was later in the day, and the kids were getting out of school. Yugi and Tristan were all ready packed up in the classroom and turned towards Joey still sitting there, who was looking just as miserable as earlier.

"Hey, Joey....you coming?" Yugi asked.

Joey shrugged. "It's okay, Yugi....you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

Yugi nodded, trying not to show pity in his eyes, and they headed out of the classroom.

Joey just sat there and stared for a good five minutes, doing absolutely nothing. Somehow, joining his friends at Yugi's place once again didn't sound very up-lifting. How could he enjoy anything, when all he felt was the terrible pain of emptiness in his heart?

He was rejected....Tea didn't want him. He also knew there was one person that did want him, and was probably suffering the same way. But that didn't do him any good, since he was in love with Tea.

Besides....the only reason Kaiba loved him was because of a potion, right? Kaiba was in the same boat as he was, feeling some kind of false love from a bad drink. And there was no way out of this curse. They'd both be doomed forever. It made life seem so meaningless to go on.

Finally, Joey packed up his things and left the room, looking rather grim. He managed to drag himself to the front entrance of Domino, and looked around outside. Even now in the distance, he could see his friends still waiting for him, at the far edge of the school property. And immediately, they noticed Joey in the doorway, and waved to him.

'I really don't deserve those guys.' Joey though, and weakly waved back. And he was just about to leave and go meet up with them, when he heard a voice from behind him mutter, "Joey...."

Joey stopped and turned to see Kaiba now behind him. "Oh, hey...." Joey said. "I'm, uh....really sorry for the way I acted. It's just....Tea told me to say that. And at the time, I felt if I did that....then maybe she'd go out with me." Joey looked down. "I know that probably sounds really dumb...."

"I wouldn't expect anything different from you." Kaiba said, giving a subtle smirk.

Joey gave Kaiba a glare, but he couldn't keep it knowing how Kaiba felt towards him, and how miserable he also probably felt, right now.

"So....you care for Gardner, now. How is that working out?" Kaiba asked casually, looking away.

At first, Joey blinked....not knowing Kaiba would even know that. He then looked back down, and shook his head miserably. "It aint....she don't feel that way. One sided-love really sucks. But then....you know that, don't you?"

Kaiba said nothing, still staring off away from Joey.

"It aint your fault you feel this way, you know. It's Tea's fault. There aint no reason you have to feel that way, either. You realize we can both cure this in one easy move." Joey said.

Kaiba glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're thinking of killing Gardner. The way she spoke to me about it, it sounded like the idea came up more than once, all ready."

"So, that's how you found out about me and Tea....she told you." Joey said. He then shook his head, stating, "Don't be silly....I love her, remember? She might be seen as nasty and cruel from most everyone else, but I still love her." Joey turned away. "Actually, I was talking about killing myself."

Kaiba looked over at Joey in absolute horror.

"See, if I die....I aint miserable cuz I'm dead, and you're not miserable cuz the spell will be bro-...."

"Forget it!" Kaiba snapped angrily at him, roughly grabbing him by the collar. Joey looked up at him in surprise, as Kaiba hissed, "Don't you dare even think about that!"

"But....don't you get it? It's the potion that's...."

"That's bullshit!" Kaiba snapped. "Nothing controls me, especially some stupid vial. If you die, it'll solve nothing. Nothing would stop me from forgetting about you, no matter what you say or do!"

Joey looked down and smiled, wiping away a tear. "Thanks, man...."

Kaiba then released Joey, deciding he made his point. For the moment, there was nothing left between them but uncomfortable silence, as seconds ticked by in slow motion.

Kaiba was first to break it, as he asked, "Are you sure you feel....nothing? There was something there before, I know there was. You still have those memories, you have to remember how you felt."

"I do....I was happy." Joey said. "But it just aint there. All I can think about now is Tea. So....I guess we're both toast, doomed to be miserable. Well, you know what they say....misery loves company, right? Atleast we'll both be suffering." He added, attempting to joke about it.

Kaiba then handed Joey a card....it was his Red Eyes. Joey looked up at Kaiba in surprise.

"There's no sense hanging onto this. It's meaningless, now." Kaiba said.

Joey's eyes twitched a couple times, then turned away, saying, "I want you to keep it."

"Why? What's the point? Your reason for me keeping this is no longer there."

"Yes there is." Joey said, looking back over at him. "There aint nothing there, now. But I know there was once." He sadly smiled. "Once upon a time I was happy. I felt something for someone who made me feel special. Even if it's gone....if you still hold onto it, that thought will still be there. Even if the future looks grim for me. Atleast I can still look back in the past and smile."

"Hmph." Kaiba looked away. "You're starting to sound like Yugi, always trying to live in the past. Maybe some day you'll find it...."

Another moment of silence lagged between them. Kaiba calmly put the card away, which Joey noticed went straight into his card deck. It made Joey feel almost good for a moment....except those damn feelings for Tea just wouldn't leave him alone.

Joey then looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. He began to make a step to walk away, muttering, "Uh....the guys are waiting for me. I guess I should be go...."

But, Kaiba stopped him, unable to let him go just yet. "Joey...." He muttered, cutting off what Joey was trying to finish saying. "One more kiss to say good-bye....then we part ways."

"Kiss?" Joey stupidly asked. He clearly remembered a time where Kaiba's lips on his felt like heaven, and he couldn't get enough. But, those feelings were gone. And with little left but feeling emptiness for the CEO and overwhelming love for Tea, Joey's reactions to Kaiba reverted back to how he reacted around him before.

Fear and awkwardness to kiss another guy in public once again filled Joey's head. If he ever considered himself as gay before, he knew he definitely wasn't like that, now. He now had deep feelings for a woman....for Tea.

....a woman who didn't care for him in the least.

He hated the reminder of that one-sided love. But those thoughts also reminded him of something else. As much as he attempted to be with Tea, she wasn't even willing to 'try' and go out with him, to see if maybe it could turn into something more. All she could offer him was her 'friendship let-down' speech.

The last thing he was going to do was be like Tea, and basically throw Kaiba's feeling in his face. And he had all ready done enough to Kaiba, with the harsh rejection he gave him the other day. The least he could do was make up for all that by fulfilling a simple request.

One kiss. Even if the whole school afterwards marked him as a flaming fag, he owed this to Kaiba for what he had done, and what they had been through.

Joey shrugged, hoping he wasn't going to regret this and said, "Hey, sure....one for the road. Why not?"

Kaiba approached, hating the idea of a good-bye. But he had to taste him just one more time, before the idea of suffering in silence. He now approached Joey, and gently kissed him on the lips....making sure there was a nice long pause before he finally let him go and backed away.

Joey had even kissed back after a moment, which Kaiba assumed was probably an act of pity. Once he backed away, he looked down at Joey who had paused, licked his lips, then looked stupidly up at Kaiba, as if the CEO had just grown a second head. But then, Kaiba could also feel the eyes of other school kids around them, so it was easy to assume Joey probably didn't know how to react, feeling ashamed as he had in the past about Kaiba's actions.

Just as Kaiba forced himself to turn and was about to walk away, Joey placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving. "Wait a minute!"

Kaiba turned to see what his problem was, when Joey surprisingly asked, "Uh, could we....do that again?"

"Again??" Kaiba asked, in shock.

"Just one more time...." Joey said, sounding almost like a plea.

Why? Was Joey trying to mock him? Kaiba felt a mix of paranoia and hopefulness at the same time. He immediately tried to read his eyes, to see if there was something there....something that was there before, that was recently lost.

But Joey got impatient waiting for Kaiba to reply. So, before Kaiba could clearly read Joey's face, he instead grabbed Kaiba's head, and this time Joey kissed him.

It felt like heaven. Kaiba was still trying not to be hopeful, and was very confused with Joey's odd response. But he couldn't resist his own urges, especially with Joey being the one that was attacking him. His arms soon slipped around Joey's waste, and pulled him close.

The commotion caused even more kids to pause and look over....not sure what to think about what they were seeing.

The kiss ended once again, as Kaiba again studied Joey's reaction. Indeed, Joey's whole demeanor seemed to be changing right before his eyes.

The boy who was standing there looking like a beaten dog a moment ago, suddenly looked so full of life. It was an astonishing turn-around. And Joey still stared at Kaiba like he was some kind of alien.

Finally, Joey spoke, as he spat out, "Holy shit! What the fuck did you just do to me??"

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

"I dunno....it's like a brain-cloud just lifted from me, or something. What the hell was I even thinking? Tea?? Jesus Chris, I must have been out of my fuck'n mind!" Joey exclaimed.

And that's exactly what it felt for Joey. The instant their lips touched, it was like something fizzled in his brain....a barrier that was keeping him at bay, refusing to let him feel what he knew should be there. In an instant, that barrier was broken and all the feelings he had towards Kaiba came rushing back to him all at once. It was there all along....he simply had to find it again.

He gave Kaiba a sheepish grin, then finally looked down in shame. "Seto, I....I'm sorry. I dunno....."

"You called me Seto." Kaiba said, once again interrupting, not expecting the first name to be used. That final night, they both agreed to stop using last names with each other. But when Kaiba saw him again, not only was he still being called Kaiba, Joey was cold and distant.

"Will you stop interrupt'n me!" Joey growled. But he stopped yelling quickly, guilt now over-whelming Joey, after what he made Kaiba go through. He looked away again, answering, "You told me to....remember? I would have before....but, then it didn't feel right, anymore."

He looked back up at Kaiba, asking him, "So....you mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you?" Kaiba said, as a smile started coming over him. He couldn't stop it. Kaiba didn't know how, but he was somehow given a second chance.

Joey smiled back. "Uh....I'm suppose to be heading to Yugi's. You wanna come?"

"I'm supposed to be at work, after school." Kaiba muttered. He then added, "But I think I can make an exception this one time...."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'Why didn't I think of it before? God, I'm so stupid, sometimes!' Tea thought, as she left the side entrance of the school and was approaching the front of it. She was hoping to be able to catch Joey in time, before they all went to Yugi's.

Tea was head-aching all day over a way to somehow regain her friends. And the idea just hit her out of nowhere. Though it may not be the nicest way to do so....at the moment, she was desperate, and was willing to try just about anything.

It was actually Joey himself that helped her to figure out how to do it. And it was so easy, she was surprised she didn't think of it before: the simple plan was to accept Joey's offer and go out with him. Given....it would be basically taking advantage of Joey's love for her. But, it's not like he would be feeling any better away from her....right?

'He's feeling so bad by me not being interested, anyway. It'll be kinda like....charity.' She thought. 'I can play girlfriend for a little while, as long as he doesn't expect too much out of me. Then as his girlfriend, they'll have to let me be with them. They certainly wouldn't keep Joey away from them because of me. And I'm sure once we're together again, things will just go back to normal and they'll forget all about what happened.'

At that thought, Tea smiled coldly. 'Maybe Kaiba's right...finally I'll be able to stick it to him. But, after everything I had to go through because of him...he deserved it, anyway. Joey will be happy because he'll have me. Everyone else will be happy, because Joey's happy. And best of all, Kaiba will be suffering because he'll be alone and miserable! And I'll be happy because Kaiba will be miserable, and I'll be with my friends! Then everyone will be happy!'

There was a time when Tea would have actually been ashamed of her thoughts and the direction it brought her in. But, after all that had happened....certain morals now seemed to have less meaning to her then they did before. Tea had all ready prostituted herself out to more than enough people in the last few days, in an attempt to get one of her friends killed. She murdered an old man, she threatened the kill Mokuba, she lied and deceived her friends, she hurt people. She even went to jail, and was presently on parole, which certainly didn't help her relationship with her parents. When she made a Shadow Pact, even though she didn't have to sell her soul, what it did take instead was her innocence.

She was now a woman that was left with nothing, desperately trying to get back what was lost. Her friendship made her feel important....it's what she lived for. She had to get it back, and was willing to do whatever it took to do so. And if she had to step on one of her own friend's heart-strings to do so, then why not? It's not like she hadn't stooped lower than that in the past.

And because of this decision....Tea felt good for the first time in probably weeks. She felt there was finally hope for a future. Assuming she had everything all worked out, she turned the corner of the school on her hunt to find Joey....to pronounce him as her new date. But then, Tea stopped in her tracks to see what a handful of the other Domino High students were also seeing. Kaiba and Joey were kissing right outside the front of the school.

And as if that wasn't enough....after they stopped kissing, Joey practically jumped Kaiba and was kissing him 'again'.

"Wh-what?" She questioned to herself, out loud.

Everyone got a good eye-full, as they finally broke their second kiss. Then seeming quite happy with each other, both Kaiba and Joey wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and walked towards the rest of the group....who all finally walked happily away.

Tea watched as they left, unable to believe what she was seeing. In one shot, all her hopes and dreams were shattered. And it was all somehow destroyed....by Kaiba. Once again, he seemed to crush all her plans without barely even trying. Again....Kaiba got in the way. And now because of this, everyone was happy and together....except for her.

'But....how could that be?' She asked herself, once again fuming. "That's not fair!!"

* * *

Narr: Well, I hope you guys liked it, and thought my solution to everything wasn't too corny. I didn't want the ending to be too droll or predictable. So, there it is. But it's not entirely over....there's still one chapter left: the Epilogue! This can't be a 'true' happy ending, unless the lead character is left at her most absolute miserable point....right?? So, we get to see the fate of our stars, next and last chapter!

Finally, we got two people for the guessing awards. There was quite a lot of people who were making guesses at the endings, but only two came close enough to mention:

Congrats to Lady Psychic: (Chapter 28), who had theorized that maybe the potion does not cancel out original feelings.

And Congrats to Growing Pain: (Chapter 27), who thought that Joey would somehow break free from the spell.


	30. Chapter 30

**YUGIOH**

Falling From Grace

Chapter 30. (Epilogue)

"You told me there's no cure!!" Tea practically screamed at Marik, after storming all the way to the museum.

Marik answered calmly, "That's correct....there's no cure to the potion."

"You're lying! There is a cure, because Joey's fine again!" Tea yelled at him, enraged.

Marik blinked, hearing this information. "That's not possible. Tell me what happened."

"Joey only cared about me, and I guess Kaiba approached him to talk about it. The next thing I know they're kissing and walking off together. He's fine....he's happy, and he cares about Kaiba again!" Tea snapped, furious.

"That's still not possible. The only way for the spell to break is...." Marik paused again, unable to believe that. "No....that can't be...."

"What can't be??" Tea snapped.

"Could you have misinterpreted it?" Marik asked. "Maybe Kaiba just begged him for a taste, and they're just being friends, now....or trying."

"They were sucking face outside the school, making a spectacle of themselves....and Joey even lunged at him! That was definitely no 'taste'!" Tea insisted.

Marik rubbed his chin. "Then I guess....that has to be the only answer. But, who would have thought? The priest and the mongrel....what a strange combination."

"What are you talking about??" Tea asked.

"There is one other minor way of breaking such a spell, but it's only one chance in....basically, the chances are so slim it's nearly impossible." Marik said.

"Tell me!" Tea demanded.

Marik sighed. "If they were destined to be together....to be in love in the first place. A destined true love can break the spell of the potion, if they kiss. But for that to happen, first you have to have one effected by the potion and still decide to kiss someone else. Then you have to calculate the possibility by the population of humans on Earth, man and woman. It just doesn't happen!"

Tea then grabbed Marik by the shirt, yelling, "You're saying there was another chance for Tristan to break out of the spell he was in....and you never told me!!??"

"The chance is nearly in-existent....it wasn't worth acknowledging!" Marik snapped back.

Tea let him go and turned away, horrified. "I didn't have to do any of that in the first place. There was another chance at helping Tristan, and....that means I murdered an innocent guy, for nothing. My life is ruined, and there was another way to solve it."

Marik had nothing to say to her. And in all honesty, he really didn't care. It was fun torturing a poor soul, while it lasted. Maybe it was even a more subtle way to finally get even with the Pharaoh.

Tea finally walked out, also having nothing left to say.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tea was no longer part of the friendship group. Of all the people, Kaiba was now part of the loop....something Joey made sure to drag him into. And after almost losing Joey, Kaiba was even less reluctant to fight about it than before. Mokuba had also joined the group, enjoying the company of many friends to talk with, and even Kaiba was able to start opening up a little and talk more than he used to.

And Yugi....he had lost his love for Tea, never being able to see her as a good person again. But, he had found a love in Rebecca, who started to date him instead, after moving to Domino in order to be with him.

So, Tea was now alone and miserable. Anyone that was once her friend, had all abandoned her. She had no one left, no one that wanted her....except one unexpected visitor.

One fateful night....she was alone in the park, miserable and crying, when a voice spoke out, "Hello, Tea."

She gasped, and turned to see Bakura grinning down at her. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I see you're back to normal. Atleast, as normal as you could get. No friends around tonight? Then again....I've heard a rumor that they abandoned you." Bakura sneered.

Tea looked down, miserably.

"So, I'm right. Well, don't worry, Tea....I don't mind accepting you just the way you are. And an enemy of the Pharaoh is always a friend of mine...." Bakura said, holding out his hand.

She looked at the hand offered to her, then up at him in stunned silence. "Count your blessings while you can, mortal. You don't have many other options of friends left. Beggars can't be choosers."

"But....what do you want with me?" Tea asked.

Bakura grinned evilly. "To have my way with you, of course. I have to admit....that night with you was rather amusing. And what could be better than to have my way with you, free of charge. So....last chance. Will you join me, or not?"

He was right....Tea didn't see any other options available. No one else wanted her, and it was better than being alone. Even if she was being used....atleast someone wanted her. Tea brought her hand up, taking Bakura's, as the tomb thief directed Tea into an even more evil darker path of shadow....

THE END

--------------------------------

Narr: I know it's sad to see the story finally come to an end. Atleast I enjoyed it while it lasted. But there's happiness involved, too...Kaiba and Joey is happy, and Tea is absolutely miserable. I'd also like to add that I know there's a lot of people that were routing on Tea's death. Not to say I didn't consider that a number of times. But I decided against that for a main reason...if Tea died, then her suffering would be over (yeah, I'm so mean). This way, she has to live her life, knowing the rest of her existence is not only without her friends because she lost them, but is now being constantly used by someone who couldn't give a crap about her...which is even better! Hahahahaha!

Okay, that's it. Thank you everyone for being here and enjoying my fics with me while I sent them out. It was a great ride. Those with e-mails I'll try and send my own replies to, for all the final reviews I get.

Just before I go, I want to add a final 'guessing' award for one more person.

Congratulations to Growing Pain! Way back in a Chapter 12 review, you guessed that Joey and Kaiba would be together and happy at the end. I'm sure there were probably times later that made you not so sure (like the whole Tea drugging Joey thing). But the point was, you guessed right. Good job!

Wait! I just remembered another guess, but there's been so many reviews now...I don't remember who said it to me. Growing Pain, was it you? Someone mentioned to me that if Bakura came back and used Tea, that would be so perfect...or something like that. I'm sure I heard it. Well, if someone remembers being the one, let me know! I'll see if I can add that credit...somewhere. I'm sure I heard that, but I don't remember who said it. Well...whoever it was, great guess! You'd have to be able to tap into 'my' brain to come up with a crazy guess like that. Even I'd have trouble with such a guess, and I wrote the thing!

Anyway...it's been great. See you all later (I hope).


End file.
